The Return of the Green Dragon
by Amanda17
Summary: When the Green Dragon comes to Washington, the teams lives may never be the same again.
1. Chapter One

**Title - **Return of the Green Dragon

**Archive - **Yes but please let me know here my work in being displayed.

**Spoilers - **Small Season One spoilers before episode unSEALed.

**Disclaimer -** The show NCIS and its charcters do not belong to me. They are the property of Donald Bellisario, CBS, Paramount. Original characters belong to me and may not be used without my permission.

**Authors Notes - **This is my first NCIS fan fiction so I hope that I have stayed true to the characters as much as possible. I'm from Australia so we haven't seen all the first season yet and I don't read spoilers so I hope I haven't taken any ideas from future episodes.

The rating is for later chapters. I will place a note on the chapters with have R content and if someone would like a "safe" chapter without the "R" content, send me an e.mail, and I will send it to you.

Thank you in advance for any feedback I recieve. Feedback in the only "payment" a fan fiction writer gets and it's more enjoyable for me, if I know others are reading and enjoying my story.

I would also like to thank a very special friend who has given me the determination to finish this story and has helped me in so many ways. You know who you are! Hugs my friend.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One**

Tony raced into the office at a few minutes past 10, breathing a huge sigh of relief when he saw Gibbs was no where to be seen. 'Thank god,' he muttered.

'You're late,' Cait said from behind him, making him jump.

'Medical emergency,' Tony tossed his bag down and pulled off his jacket.

'There's a new word for a hangover,' Cait chuckled. She enjoyed teasing him. He deserved all the ribbing he got and in truth she liked him like a brother. Although torture wouldn't get her to admit that aloud.

'I don't have a hang over,' Tony muttered. Why was Cait always on his case? Then again he enjoyed the banter they shared, like a sister and brother.

Before Cait could reply, Gibbs appeared Starbucks coffee in hand.

'We have a case,' he said. 'Glad to see you've made an appearance DiNozzo. Get Abs and Ducky down to this address,' he tossed a post it down on Tony's desk. Tony picked it up, reading the address before he grabbed the phone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'What have we got?' Tony asked as they arrived at crime scene. It was small house with cream white washboards and a small porch, just outside Washington, with a small tidy lawn.

'A dead body,' Gibbs replied dryly.

Tony had a childish urge to roll his eyes. Why was their boss was so sarcastic?

Gibbs led the team into the house. 'Ex marine, John O'Sullivan was found earlier this morning,' he indicated the body, which was in the loungeroom. 'Three shots to the back of the head, looks like a possible execution style killing,'

'Who found the body?' Tony asked as the team started to set up. The locals had already agreed to hand over the case.

'That we don't know,' Gibbs responded. 'An anonymous call came in at 0800,'

'Can we get a copy of the call?' Cait asked.

Gibbs gave her a look.

'I guess that will be my job,' she muttered as she started to take photos of the crime scene.

Two hours later, the team were finished with the area and the body was ready to be removed. 'I'll go and see the family, apparently there is a sister who lives about an hour away. She might be able to tell us something.' Gibbs said.

'She could even be our mystery caller,' Tony said.

'We couldn't be that lucky,' Gibbs muttered to himself as he climbed into his car and took off without another word.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer -** The show NCIS and its charcters do not belong to me. They are the property of Donald Bellisario, CBS, Paramount. Original characters belong to me and may not be used without my permission.

**Authors Notes -** I would like to, again, thank a very special friend. You know who you are and I couldn't do this without you.

Thanks for all the feedback so far. Its great to see people are actually reading what I have sent.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Two**

Gibbs pulled outside the address he had and look up to the house. The sisters place was a small white washboard home overlooking a man made river. A blue sedan and some toddlers toys littered the driveway and front lawn, as well as a dog bowl with water. The gardens were well manicured and he moved along the path and knocked. He could hear a dog bark and a little kid cry.

He rang the door bell and waited until a young woman with a baby on her hip answered the door. 'Yes,' she looked Gibbs up and down. 'Oh my God Brad,' she immediately thought something had happened to her husband and she backed away from the flyscreen door. 'Noo, please no.'

'No, Brad is fine,' Gibbs said, assuming Brad was the husband. 'I'm not here because of your husband,' he said.

'Then who are you and why are you here' she shifted the toddler on her hip slightly.'

'Special Agent Gibbs,' he showed her his ID. 'NCIS,'

'John,' she said in a small voice. 'Oh God Johnny.'

No matter how many times he had delivered the news, it never got any easier. 'He was found dead this morning in his home,' Gibbs said gently.

'How?' Jennifer Swan swallowed hard as she opened the security screen so Gibbs to enter 'How did he die agent Gibbs. You are Naval Criminal Investigation Service so did someone kill him.

'He was shot,' he said gently as she led him into the lounge room, which was littered with toys and Barney was playing on the video.

'Someone killed him,' she whispered, sitting down, the little girl in her arms, staying close to her. 'Who?' she asked.

'That's what we're trying to find out. We believe that John left the marines and went back to General Naval Duties. We're thinking that it could be linked to his time in the corp.'

Jessica nodded. 'I just don't know who would have to kill him, everyone loved him,' she said.

'Obviously someone had a grievance with him,' Gibbs sighed. 'Did he ever say that he was fearful for his safety?'

'Sometimes he'd disappear for a little while. He'd call and say he was going away for awhile,' Jessica said. 'He wouldn't say where and he'd tell me he'd be in contact when he got back,'

'Did you not find that strange,' a frown creased Gibbs brow

'Yes,' Jessica said. 'But any time I'd ask he'd tell me that it was nothing and that he was fine,' Jessica said. 'I was worried about him,'

'I can understand that,' Gibbs nodded.

'We weren't close,' she said. 'Not really anyway,' she sighed. 'A few

months ago he called and said he was going away.' she said. 'I was worried so I got straight into the car and drove to his place,' she told him. 'He was just leaving and there was a woman there.'

'Can you describe this woman for me?' Gibbs enquired

'I didn't get a good look at her, she was sitting in a car out the

front. It was a pretty expensive car, I don't remember what kind but it was black.' she said. 'The windows were tinted so I didn't get a good look at her really, just a shadow but it was a woman. She opened the window a little and called my brother. She had red hair and it was fluffy,'

'You didn't see any more of her then that.'

'Not really,' she said. 'She was pale but..' Jessica tried to think.

'I'm sorry, that's all I remember. I asked if it was his girlfriend but he laughed and said in his dreams,'

'Well unfortunately that doesn't give us much, a blonde headed woman but it's better then nothing. Thank you.'

'I'm sorry, I wish I could help you more,' she said softly. 'Is there anything else I can help with?' she asked, wiping at her eyes.

'Just a few,' he said. 'When was the last time you spoke to your brother?' Gibbs asked

'Oh about a week ago.;

'How did he seem?' he asked her.

'No different then usual,' Jennifer sat her daughter on the floor. 'Actually he seemed happy, happier then I'd seen him in a long long time.'

'How so?' Gibbs asked.

'It was hard to explain really, he just seemed happier then usual,'

He nodded. 'Did he seem to have any worries lately? Financial or otherwise?' he asked

'As I said we weren't all that close Special Agent Gibbs. But no he didn't seem to be overly concerned about anything,'

'What about a girlfriend? Ex wife? Friends?' Gibbs asked. 'Anyone he was close to?'

'No, he never married and there were no recent girlfriends to the best of my knowledge,' she said. 'He had no real desire to settle down Agent Gibbs,' she told him. 'As for friends, I wouldn't really know but he has an address book near his phone, it's red and black. There might be something in there,'

'There was no such book when we searched his home,' Gibbs told her. 'The killer or killers must have taken it.'

Jessica frowned. 'Why would they do that?' she asked. The little girl walked down to her mother and gave her a hug, sensing something was wrong.

'I don't know ma'am but my team and I will be working to find out,'

Jessica nodded. 'Anything else?' she asked him.

'Just one more thing,' he said. 'What has he been doing since he left the marines?' Gibbs asked her. 'Did he have another job?'

'Well he was still with the navy wasn't he? I mean if you're Naval Criminal Investigative Service then ... ' a frown creased her brow

'Yes, he had an admin job with the corp. but that was only four days a week so I was wondering if he had another job?' Gibbs asked.

'Not that he ever told me about,' she raked a hand through her hair. 'As I said we weren't that close. Which is an unfortunate thing to admit isn't it.'

'It happens,' Gibbs said. 'Was there any other family?' he asked.

'Well my mother but she's passed away so really,' tears started to well. 'I'm sorry...'

'It's alright,' Gibbs passed her a tissue.

'Thank you,' she shook her head. 'I just can't believe that John is dead, that someone killed him.

'We'll do everything we can to try and catch his killer or killers,' Gibbs assured her.

'Thank you,' she wiped at her tears. 'I appreciate that.'

'No need to thank me,' Gibbs stood. 'Is there someone who can stay with you?'

'My husband will be home shortly,' she told him. 'Thank you.'

Gibbs nodded. 'If you think of anything else,' he gave her one of his cards.

'If I think of anything I'll be straight onto you I can assure you,'

she told him

'Thank you, he nodded before Jessica walked him to the door.

'When did he die?' she asked softly. 'Did he suffer?'

Gibbs told her the estimated time of death and the fact that the ME believed that he didn't suffer,

She nodded. 'Thank you,' she said and Gibbs nodded at her before he left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Gibbs returned to the offce, he found Cait on the phone and she quickly got off when she saw him. 'We have a copy of the emergency call made but no trace,' she said. 'The call was made from an untraceable satellite phone. Within the course of a 30 second call, it looked like she was calling from 20 different numbers and in 5 different states, none of which could be the one she was in.' she said. 'Assuming she actually found the body and didn't call from another state,'

'Check the numbers, see what we can find out,' he tossed his keys on his desk, taking a sip from his Starbucks coffee cup.

'Check the numbers, see what we can find out,' he tossed his keys on his desk, taking a sip from his Starbucks coffee cup.

'Already on it,' Cait nodded. 'Also, I've listened to the call and it sounds like an old woman.'

'Old woman?' Gibbs asked with a slight frown.

'Yeah. Is his mother alive?' she asked. 'Okay, wishful thinking,'

'Now that would be far too easy,' Gibbs smiled slightly.

Cait nodded. 'Tony is checking out the mans neighbours, seeing if they saw or heard anything. Then he's going over to talk to O'Sullivans Boss, see what he can find out,'

Gibbs didn't verbally reply, instead he sat down and made a call, which his side of the conversation consisted of "When's" "Uh Uh" and "On the way"

He hung up before he indicated Cait to come with him and the pair headed out, Cait wondering where they were off to.

'To visit Ducky,' he said as they got into the elevator.

Cait simply nodded as they headed downstairs

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer -** The show NCIS and its characters do not belong to me. They are the property of Donald Bellisario, CBS, Paramount. Original characters belong to me and may not be used without my permission.

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Three**

'No one seemed to know him well,' McGee commented as he and Tony moved to yet another house in the area..

'No it's like he kept to himself almost totally.' Tony agreed as they knocked on another door and a few moments later, an old lady answered. 'Oh, the police people are here,' she commented, looking at the pair. 'You're here because of Mr O'Sullivan,'

'Yes ma'am,' Tony told her. 'Special Agent DiNozzo and McGee,' he indicated Tim. We're not police but with NCIS,' he saw the puzzled look on her face. 'Naval Criminal Investigative Service'

'Oh, come in,' she opened the door. 'I hope I can help,' she told them.

'Thank you,' Tony smiled at her and so did McGee.'

'Would you like come cookies and milk?' she asked, leading them into the lounge room.

'No thank you Mrs,' Tony smiled at her while McGee said 'That would be nice thank you, ' causing Tony to give him a Gibbs like stare.

'I'll get you some dear,' she smiled, moving into the kitchen.

'McGee,' Tony growled. 'This is not the time or the place. '

'Oh gee DiNozzo lighten up will you. You're starting to sound like Gibbs.'

'I am,' Tony tilted his head to the side slightly pleased but not wanting to show it too much.

'Here you go dear,' the lady entered the room, carrying a tray with a plate of cookies and milk.

'Thank you Mrs,' McGee smiled at her, the smile inviting her to provide her name to them

'Hanson,' she said, sitting down on the pink floral couch across from them.

'Mrs Hanson,' Tony flashed one of his best smiles at her as he and McGee followed her lead and sat down.

'I hope I can help you,' she said.

'Well all you have to do is answer our questions the best you can,' Tony told her.

She nodded. 'Alright,' she said.

'Now Mrs Hanson....'

'Mabel please Agent DiNizzo.'

'That's DiNozzo' Tony gently corrected her with a smile.

'Sorry, Agent DiNozzo,' she smiled. 'Ask away,'

'Did you see anyone come or go from Mr. O'Sullivans house yesterday or this morning?' he asked.

'Hmm well aside from a few of his colleagues not really, although there was one young lass, very pretty red head.'

'Can you describe her?' Tony asked her, wondering if it was a girlfriend. Maybe even the killer.

'Oh she was tall, fairly thin and had shoulder length red hair,' she told them. 'She had on black pants and a white business shirt,' she said.

'Did you notice what sort of car she was driving.' Tony asked

'A big black thing,' Mabel said. 'One of those 4 wheel drives,'

'SUV,' McGee asked around a mouthful of chocolate chips

'Yes,' she nodded. 'I don't know much about those cars but those are a darn nuisance. You can't see a thing over the top of them,'

Tony fought back a smile, Mrs Hanson was barely 5 foot so she would have found it difficult to see over dash of that vehicle

'So is there anything else you can tell me about this woman,' he asked glancing up from his note taking.

'Not really,' she said. 'She got out of the car and looked around before she moved inside,' she told them. 'She came out about 10 minutes later, looked around from the porch before she went back to her car,'

'I see,' Tony could imagine this tiny woman peering through the half drawn curtains at the goings on in her street. 'Was she alone when she visited? Did she visit just the once or a number of times.'

'Yes she was alone,' Mabel nodded. 'I've seen her once before, several months ago as well. She was alone then too but she stayed longer then. Half a day perhaps,' she tried to think. 'I saw her go into the house and then I had a nap but when I woke up, she was still there and came out about dinnertime. She arrived at lunch,'

'So you only saw her visit Mr O'Sullivan the twice is that correct?'

'Yes,' Mabel nodded. 'You don't think this woman killed him do you?' she asked.

'We have no idea Mrs,' Tony paused and smiled. 'Mabel. That's what we're trying to work out. Why he died and who killed him,'

She nodded. 'I hope my description helps,' she said.

'It's given us something to work on. Thank you Mabel,' he gave her another dazzling smile then turned to look at McGee who had a milk moustache that he was trying to wipe away.

'You're welcome,' she nodded. 'John was such a nice man,'

'They information that you have given us will help us iwth our enquiries I'm sure,' Tony told her. If you think of anything else at all here is my card. Please don't hesitate to call.'

She nodded and took the card, showing them to the door. 'I will,' she assured them

'Thank you Mabel you have been most helpful,' Tony told her. 'Oh by the way just one more question did you didn't hear anything unusual around,' he told the time of John's death and waited for her answer.

'No nothing I'm afraid,' she said. 'I was on the phone about that time, I'm sorry,'

'Well thank you and like I said if you do remember anything please give me call.

'I will,' she promised before they left.

'So what did you think?' DiNozzo asked when they were out of ear shot.

'This red head sounds interesting,' McGee said as they moved back toward their car. Mabel had been there last neighbour to visit.

'They usually are,' Tony grinned. 'I dated a red head once,' he grinned.

'You did!' McGee grinned. 'Just one,' he wasn't quick enough to avoid the cuff across the back of the head that Tony delivered him. 'You are getting more like damn Gibbs,' the younger man pounted. 'Hey wasn't the boss married to three of them. Red heads I mean.'

He nodded. 'Maybe one of his ex wives is our suspect,' Tony grinned.

'Could be your ex girlfriend too,' McGee suggested

Tony shook his head. 'There are millions of red heads out there McGee,' he said.

'Yeah this is true,' Tim chuckled

'Come on, lets head back,' Tony said as they climbed into the car and headed back to NCIS.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile across town, Gibbs and Cait were in the morgue where Ducky had already begun the autopsy.

'So anything yet Ducky?' Gibbs asked.

'Jethro I haven't anything yet. I mean I am good but not that good.'

'Oh and modest too,' Gerald gave him a cheeky grin

'So why are we here?' Gibbs asked. 'You have nothing? Not a fibre? hair? A scratch?'

'The physical evidence has been sent up to Abby as per usual Jethro.'

'The physical evidence being?' Gibbs asked.

'Some hairs, blood, fibres ' Ducky rattled off the list of items that had been shipped up to Abby.

'We'll head up there then,' Gibbs said, leaving quickly and Cait raced after him before they headed up to Abby.

They were confronted with blaring music when they entered the lab, finding Abby hunched over her desk.

'Abby, tell me you have something,' Gibbs said.

'Gibbs, give me a break I'm still working on it.'

'Is everyone on slow today?' Gibbs shook his head. 'You don't have a thing?'

'Well excuse me,' Abby looked up and her pig tails bobbed in her indignation. 'Not at the moment. No.'

Gibbs sighed and nodded before he left and headed back upstairs, Cait following him wordlessly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer -** The show NCIS and its charcters do not belong to me. They are the property of Donald Bellisario, CBS, Paramount. Original characters belong to me and may not be used without my permission.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Four**

Tony and McGee walked into the office Gibbs immediately looking up.

'Well' was all he said.

'The neighbours seem to keep to themselves but we had one old lady who said she saw a woman there earlier this morning,' Tony said.

'A red head.' Gibbs enquired hopefully.

He sent Cait a look that said How does he do that? before he looked back at Gibbs. 'Yes, a red head and apparently she had seen her there once before several months ago,'

'This woman is obviously not afraid of being seen the sister got a reasonable look at her as well,' Kate remarked causing Tony to nod in understanding.

'Girlfriend? Lover?' Tony asked.

'Killer,' Gibbs added. 'I want her found. Kate, do you think you could do a drawing of her if you speak with Tony's witness and see how much she can remember?'

Cait nodded. 'I'm sure I could,' she said.

'Good but I suppose it can wait until tomorrow,' he saw Tony and Kate exchange glances. 'No I'm not getting soft I expect you both in here nice and early understood,'

They nodded. 'I don't think it's a girlfriend or lover,' Cait spoke up. 'We didn't see any photos of a woman at the house, nor anything to suggest a woman stayed there. No female clothes, personal effects, nothing,' she said.

'So she could be the killer then, Gibbs said. 'Or a non live in girlfriend.'

'Well that is possible boss, Mrs Hansen said that she would turn up and then leave again. She drove a big black SUV and never stayed more then a few hours on the two occasions that the old lady saw her there.' Tony said.

'Doesn't sound like a relationship then,' Cait said.

'Maybe it could have been a colleague,' McGee suggested causing Gibbs to look at him and nod.

'Perhaps.' he said. 'We'll have to check it out tomorrow,' he said. 'Why don't we all head home and in early tomorrow or follow this lot up,' Gibbs suggested.

'Sounds good to me,' Kate said as she stretched

'Feels like an early mark,' Tony muttered.

'You call this early,' McGee, a new comer to the team glanced at the clock. He was usually long home before this.

'Are you kidding?' Tony grinned. 'This is an ultra early mark,' he

said, grabbing his bag. He wasn't waiting for Gibbs to change his mind.

'DiNozzo,' Gibbs called out after his departing agent.

'Yeah Boss.' Tony flicked a look over his shoulder.

'DiNozzo,' Gibbs called out after his departing agent.

'Yeah Boss.' Tony flicked a look over his shoulder.

'I'll see you in the morning. Early.'

'Right boss,' he said before he quickly pressed the elevator and left, Cait and McGee following quickly.

Gibbs sighed. He might have sent his team home early but that wouldn't mean he was leaving himself. No, there were things he had to do and a few more hours before he would be leaving

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Tony arrived home, he let himself into his apartment and turned off his alarm system. It was late and all he really wanted to do was grab a quick bite to eat and fall into bed.

He headed toward the kitchen when he felt something was wrong. He wasn't sure what; just a feeling and he always trusted his gut instincts.

Taking his gun from his shoulder holster he moved through the apartment, checking for.....something. A broken window, something moved. Someone perhaps.

He moved down the hall and into the lounge room and then kitchen. Something immediately caught his eye. There on the bench was a small green dragon ornament.

No it couldn't be. After all this time...

Just then he heard a gun being cocked and a cold metal pressed against the back of his neck. 'Freeze DiNozzo,' a woman's voice growled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer -** The show NCIS and its charcters do not belong to me. They are the property of Donald Bellisario, CBS, Paramount. Original characters belong to me and may not be used without my permission.

**Authors Note - **Sorry this has taken so long to post, I'll post more regularly now, life has been hectic :) Also this chapter is R rated. If anyone wants a under 18 friendly chapter, just send me an e.mail or put up a reivew with your e.mail and I'll send to you asap. Thanks

**Chapter Five**

It was a voice he instantly recognised. 'Aurora,' he whispered softly.

'In the flesh,' her voice hinted at a smile. 'Drop the gun,' she told him seriously and he did so without giving it a thought, the gun giving a "clunk" as it hit the carpeted floor.

Both were silent for a moment, the only sound their breathing before Aurora broke the silence. 'Surprise,' she said, moving the gun and she holstered it with a grin as he turned around.

'And surprise it is,' he said, looking at her. It had been 4.. no 5 years and she hadn't changed a bit. No, that wasn't true. Somehow she had gotten even sexier then before. She was standing onto an inch or so shorter then he was so he knew she must be wearing high heeled boots. Sure enough when he looked down she was wearing black boots with a chunky heel, which disappeared under black jeans. She was wearing a white tank top, which clung to her like a second skin, as did the jeans. The white top accentuated how pale she was and her natural red hair, which was curled around her face. Her emerald eyes seemed to burn a hole into him. They always had. 'A much nicer surprise if you hadn't scared the hell out of me and put a gun to my neck,'

'Pays to be careful,' she shrugged, leaning down and grabbing Tony's gun and handed it to him.

'Thanks,' he took it from her and reholstered it .

'So you're here in DC now huh?'

'Yeah, you know changed departments, moving up in the world,' Tony laughed. 'How about you?'

'Same old,' she shrugged again, moving into the kitchen.

'I see you've made yourself at home,' he commented on the microwave dinner.

'Old habits,' she smiled at him. 'Hope you don't mind me dropping in like this,'

'Never, you should drop in more often,' he sent her one of his grins.

'Gee I wonder why,' Aurora shook her head with a smile.

'Not only for that,' Tony shook his head. 'Although that was always incredible,'

Aurora grinned widely. 'Yes it was that,' she smiled. 'Have you eaten?'

'No,' Tony shook his head.

'Lucky I made enough for two then,' Aurora pulled out a microwave lasagne from the microwave.

After dinner they moved to the couch after they cleaned up, both with a wine glass in their hand, Tony also carrying in the bottle.

'So, how have things been?' Tony asked as he sat down on the couch, Aurora sitting beside him, their knees touching. They had a certain comfortable feeling between them that only came from years of knowing each other.

'Oh nothing really exciting,' she told him. 'I was passing through town and thought I'd drop by and say hello. I hope you don't mind.'

'Never,' Tony smiled at her. 'You know you're more then welcome anytime. You always were,' Nothing exciting for Aurora would be the equivalent of most peoples hair raising experiences. Aurora was a top of the line FBI agent and had been with the agency since as long as Tony knew her.

'Yes I know that,' she sighed and without thinking about it leaned against his shoulder

Tony was sure his heart stopped for just a second and his breath caught. Her hair was brushing against his neck and her scent was intoxicating. 'So what are you doing in DC?' he asked her. He wasn't vain enough to think she had come here just for him. She had red hair and he couldn't help but wonder if she was the red head seen with O'Sullivan. He wanted to ask but knew he'd never a response if he did. Try a subtle approach first, he decided.

'Business,' she told him.

'Sounds serious,' Tony said, wanting to know more.

'It is,' she nodded. 'So why did you leave Baltimore?' she asked him.

'To end up here I mean.'

'You know me Aurora, I never stay in the same spot too long,' he smiled slightly. He knew she was trying to change the subject but knew too well if he pushed, she wouldn't tell him anything 'I heard this job was coming up and I applied.' he told her. 'I didn't really think I'd get it but,' he shrugged with a smile.

'Of course you'd get it,' she told him gently. 'Why wouldn't you have,'

'I was just a cop, no Navy or military background and not really much knowledge of them,' Tony shrugged.

'Yes but you had the necessary skills to do the job. I mean it's all investigation work really isn't' it. Okay it's more then that I know but you know what I'm saying

Tony nodded. 'Well my boss obviously thought I had what it took because I got the job and nearly 3 years on, I'm still here,' he smiled at her.

'He'd be really stupid if he didn't see what a good investigator you are,'

Tony laughed softly. 'You're bias,' he told her gently.

'Absolutely not,' she told him. 'You're just way to hard on yourself at times.'

'Not unlike someone else,' he smiled at her slightly.

'Who on earth would you be talking about?' she cocked her head at him

'You,' he said gently. 'Come on Aurora, I know you,'

'And you base the fact that I'm too hard on myself how.' she gave him an even bigger smile.

'Oh come on you FBI mob are always pushing yourself to the max and wanting to go that extra yard and then beat yourself up over nothing

'Okay maybe,' she grinned up at him.

'No maybes about it.' Tony shook his head

She grinned up at him. 'So what else has been going on with you?' she asked as he refilled her glass. 'Other then work,' she said.

'Oh not a lot,' he leaned back and closed his eyes. 'Tony is a very dull boy lately to be honest,'

'Anthony DiNozzo? Really?' she grinned at him. 'I can't see you being dull,'

'Oh yeah, all work no play, the boss can be a real slave driver sometimes,' he took a sip of his wine. 'I remember once he got a bee in his bonnet over a case and I didn't see my own bed for a week.'

'A week?' Aurora asked. That was more then even she went without sleep. 'Seriously?'

'Seriously. Oh we got to sleep I mean Gibbs isn't that big a slave driver but you seriously think about me trying to sleep at my desk? It got so bad I went down to autopsy and slept on one of the tables,' he smiled at her.

She laughed at the image. 'You must have been exhausted,' she said.

'Exhausted doesn't even begin to get near it. I was literally dead to the world and I almost gave our ME Doc Mallard a heart attack when he walked in on me the next morning. For just that moment I think he thought his latest client was a lot closer to home then he cared for.

'I'd imagine so,' she grinned, taking a sip of her wine.

'Yeah well thankfully that was the only time that Gibbs ever got that obsessive although,' he shrugged. 'So is Barry still your partner?'

'No, we parted ages ago,' she told him. 'Couple years ago now,'

'Really,' Tony nodded. 'Oh well I suppose partners move on don't they but you two were together for so long,'

She nodded. 'Guess we just decided it was time to move on,' she said.

'We weren't friends, just work partners,'

Tony nodded. No matter how television shows portrayed all the government jobs, in reality work partners were usually just that. Work partners. Although Tony knew Barry had always found Aurora attractive.

'What is that look suppose to mean?' Aurora grinned at him.

'What look?'

'The look you just gave me,' she laughed softly, giving him a gentle poke in the ribs.

'I didn't give you a look,' he told her.

'Liar,' she grinned, poking him gently, becoming aware of how close

they were.

'Hey I was a boy scout I don't lie,' he told her their lips only inches apart.

'You were kicked out of cubs Tony,' she shook her head.

'Darn, I told you the story already,' he laughed, watching her closely.

'Yes you did,' she set her wine down. 'A long time ago.'

'Not that long ago,' he smiled.

'Oh well it was five years or more not like yesterday,'

'Not that long,' he sent her a smile. Somehow it felt like yesterday and decades ago all at the same time.

'No I guess it wasn't, she breathed softly. 'You still trying to score brownie points.'

'When I can,' he grinned widely at her.

'You haven't changed then have you DiNozzo,' she smiled

'Never,' he smiled. 'Is that good or bad?' he sent her a grin.

'Oh it certainly isn't a bad thing,' Aurora wrapped her arm around his neck and started to caress the nape of his neck causing him to shiver.

'I'm pleased to hear that,' he gazed into her eyes.

She smiled at him before mentally telling herself to stop. She hadn't come here for this and yet it had somehow just happened. She pulled her hand away and picked up the glass again, taking a gulp this time.

'Hey is something wrong?' he frowned

'No,' she assured him with a smile.

'Hey yes there is. I'm an ex detective. I detect things,' he sent her

small smile.

'It's nothing,' she told him in a voice which put up a wall. 'You have a nice apartment,' she looked around, trying to change the subject.

'Thanks,' he replied knowing the moment was gone. Damn it when she put up the wall it went up and stayed up.

The room filled with a heavy silence, neither sure of what to say.

'Look Aurora I,' Tony stammered, lost for words

'Yes?' she looked across at him.

'Nothing,' he shook his head. 'It's good to see you again.'

'It's good to see you again too,' she touched his hand gently.

He felt the shot of electricity go through him and they both jumped slightly at the spark

She pulled her hand away and looked down at her glass. 'So are you... seeing anyone?' Aurora asked him.

'No, not at the moment,' he told her. 'You?'

Aurora simply shook her head, looking at him.

'Guess it goes with the job doesn't it.' he sighed looking at the remains of his own wine in the bottom of the glass

'With mine, it's unwritten in the code of ethics, but it's there just the same' she said softly.

'Well if the truth be told I've had a lot of relationships but,' he shook his head. 'None last, my fault. Mainly because I'm a first class non exclusive heel.'

'Since when?' Aurora looked up at him and frowned slightly.

'Does it matter?' he turned away from her. 'It's who I am,' he was hurting inside but he didn't want her to see it.

She frowned. That wasn't the Tony she knew and she wanted to reach out to him but could tell he was closed off from her.

'It's getting late,' Aurora finally said softly, unsure of what else to say. She stood and moved to take her wine glass into the kitchen.

'Yeah it is,' Tony glanced at his watch, seeing it was past 1am. He followed her with his own glass. 'You have a place to stay?'

She was rinsing her glass and turned it upside down on the sink, she

Turned to face him. 'I hope so,' Aurora whispered softly, sending him a look he had seen so many times before.

'Aurora,' he looked at her for a moment. Yes he wanted this too, god help him he wanted this too. Hell, this was what they did when they got together all the time. She was still a babe and the sex they shared had always been incredible.

He leaned forward slightly before his lips met hers and she deepened

the kiss immediately. It had been too long for her and seeing Tony, remembering all they had shared... a night or two in his bed seemed too good to pass up.

The kiss was explosive, leaving them both breathless and wanting more badly as they broke apart.

'Tony..' Aurora whispered softly, looking at him for just a moment before she leaned in, nuzzling the hollow of his throat.

'Ammm,' he breathed hard. They knew each others weaknesses and that was one of his.

She felt Tony press her against the bench slightly as she continued to gently lick the base of his neck in a teasing motion.

'That's not really playing fair Aurora,' Tony whispered into her hair.

'I never play fair,' she whispered into his ear, her lips teasing the lobe.

'Me either,' he grinned, pressing her harder against the bench and took advantage of the movement, leaning in and kissed her deeply.

He felt rather then heard Aurora moan into his mouth and a smile tugged at his lips. He leaned down, taking the gun from her holster and tossed it onto the bench. He was sure she would have at least one other weapon, probably more but he'd have to find those.

She allowed him to remove the gun without so much as a glance from her, something she wouldn't have allowed anyone else to. 'God Tony,' she muttered around the kiss.

He pulled away from her slightly, sending her a grin before he scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the dining table, placing her down on top of it.

Aurora simply grinned wickedly, pulling him down on top of her. His weight pressed her against the cool wood of the table. This hadn't been the first time they'd done it on a table. Hell she couldn't think of a place they hadn't been intimate.

She reached up, pulling at his white business shirt, the tie had long since disappeared somewhere.

Their need was desperate, demanding instant satisfaction and both tugged at the others clothes.

Tony had Aurora's shirt off in seconds to reveal a lace white bra, trapping those perfect breasts. His tongue ran over one nipple and then the other, still trapped within the bras confines.

Aurora moaned softly. 'Tony.. god Tony,'

'Hmm I'm right here,' he grinned as he felt her undoing the buttons and zip of his pants to reveal black silk boxers. He nuzzled at her neck, feeling her shiver against him.

His tugged at her bra straps, leading them gently down her shoulder and he kissed her skin as he pulled the strap down before he did the same to the other side, his fingers stroking her collarbone.

The bra was removed in seconds, tossed aside, unimportant.

Aurora worked his pants down with her hands and feet, Tony managing to kick them off.

'Hmm only fair we get you out of your pants too,' Tony send her a melting grin, undoing the snap button of her jeans, gently undoing the zipper.

'Hmm I can't disagree,' she grinned as she lifted from the table allowing him to tug the jeans down and she kicked them off so the pair were only in their underwear. Sure enough Tony spotted another gun, this one in an ankle holster and a knife trapped in a sheath on the other ankle.

'Hmm always prepared,' Tony said softly as he removed both.

'Always,' she answered simply as he tossed the two aside, both falling with a clink.

Their bodies seemed to melt into one, both wanting the release, the release they knew they could give each other, so badly.

Their underwear seemed to disappear, joining the rest of the clothes on the floor.

'Tony, please,' Aurora looked up at him. She wanted him, now.

Tony simply nodded, shifting slightly. He wanted this too, wanted this so badly.

She reached down, rolling the condom onto him before he entered her with an expert thrust, causing Aurora to cry out beneath him. She instantly picked up his rhythm, the pair moving together.

He leaned down, kissing her deeply, his hands running over her shoulders and sides. Aurora nuzzled at his neck, her fingers skipping across his chest.

Within minutes, they toppled over the edge together, crying out each others name.

They lay there for what seemed like an eternity as they returned

back to earth. It was Tony who first spoke. 'That was…'

'As always,' Aurora grinned widely at him, looking up and kissed him deeply. 'As always,'


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer - The show NCIS and it's characters do not belong to me.They are the property of Donald Bellisario, CBS and Paramount. Original characters belong to me and may not be used without my permission.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Six  
**

It was much later that night and the pair were curled up side by side in Tony's bed. They had finally made it to the bedroom, although they had made several stops on the way.

'Tony,' Aurora said softly.

'Hmm,' he answered, looking into her eyes. His fingers were busy tracing the small green dragon tattoo she had on her shoulder. They hadn't slept yet and he was sure they wouldn't.

'You know the case you're working on?' she asked. 'The dead ex-marine,'

'How do you know about that?' he asked before shaking his head. He knew exactly how but wanted him to tell her. 'Stupid question, scratch that. What about it?'

'I know who the mystery caller was,' she told him.

'Who?' Tony looked at her with raised eyebrows.

'It was me,' she answered.

'Ahhh come again,' Tony raised himself on his elbow and frowned at her. 'I'm not exactly sure I heard that properly. You maDE THAT CALL,' his voice slowly rose to an incredulous shout. 'MY GOD WHAT IS GOING ON?'

'Yes I made the call,' she sat up, pulling the sheet around herself.

'Aurora,' he ran a hand over his face. 'We have to tell Gibbs. Tell him everything.'

'Uh Uh,' she shook her head. 'No way. I'll tell you and you can tell him but I'm not coming in,' she said seriously. 'You know I can't,'

'So you say but you're in deep and we can help you. You are the red head seen with O'Sullivan. Come back to NCIS with me, talk to Gibbs, tell him what's going on because I can assure you that even if I tell him what you tell me he'll dig deeper and won't stop until he gets the answers he wants,'

She looked at him for a moment. 'You think I killed O'Sullivan?' she asked Tony, looking at him, trying to gauge his reaction.

'No,' he gazed into her eyes and answered her honestly. 'But you're sure as hell not telling me something.'

'I can't talk to Jethro,' she shook her head. 'The less people who know I'm around, the better,'

'Jethro,' he frowned. 'You know Gibbs.'

Aurora simply nodded. 'He'll still be pissed about the last time we caught up,' she shook her head with a grin.

Tony had a look of genuine surprise on his face. 'Well okay do you want to share?' he ran his top teeth across his bottom lip. 'I think if I'm going to stick my neck out here I deserve to know the whole story.'

Aurora sighed softly, resting the back of her head against the headboard of the bed, 'It's a long story,' she finally sighed.

'I have all night,' he told her seriously.

'O'Sullivan was an informant of mine,' she said. 'He often came through with some good information that we'd use,' she paused. 'He tried to contact me last week but I was ... away,' she said. 'I caught up with him yesterday and he said he had some information but couldn't tell me what it was over the phone and that he wanted to see me. That the information was urgent and extremely serious but he didn't want me to go through work channels. That this was for me only for the moment and he wanted me to come alone and not tell anyone.'

'Flying solo sounds like a good way of getting yourself hurt or worse Aurora. I thought you'd no better then that.'

'Wouldn't be the first time,' she muttered with a trace of bitterness in her voice.

'Meaning,' Tony put his arm around her shoulder, his green eyes gazing into hers.

'Nothing,' she shook her head and Tony knew better then to ask.

'O'Sullivan had always had good info before so I took the risk,' she said. 'But when I got there, the front door was already open and he was dead,'

'Okay. I believe that. Now can how did you know where to find me?

How did you know that I worked with the Naval Criminal Investigative Service?

She looked across at him. 'I always knew where you were,' she told him. 'I found you about 2 months after you transferred but I never called,'

Tony nodded. 'That doesn't surprise me,' he brushed a strand of hair off her face and tucked it behind her ear.

'What that I didn't call?' she asked with a grin.

'That too,' he gave her his best smile. 'No the fact that you knew exactly where I was and what I was up to. You were always the thorough one.'

'It's what I get paid for,' she told him.

'What we all get paid for,' he lifted his gaze to the ceiling. 'Damn it you've put me in a hell of a situation here. Gibbs will have my balls if I don't level with him.'

'I can't come into the office, it could compromise me and I'm not prepared to do that Tony,' Aurora told him seriously.

'I realise that and,' he closed his eyes. 'I won't reveal what you've told me to Gibbs or anyone else but I swear that the boss is psychic, he just seems to know things that you reckon he couldn't possibly know.'

'Don't I know it,' Aurora sighed. 'Pretend I'm an informant,' she suggested.

'Oh you know what Gibbs is like,' he rolled his eyes. 'He'll want to know the ins and outs and won't stop twisting the thumb screws until he gets what he wants

'If he pulls out the thumb screws, give me a call,' she told Tony.

'I'll give you the number.'

He chuckled and then started to laugh, oh God how she'd missed that laugh, that smile. 'I promise I won't crack under pressure but I'll have to think of something to tell him.'

'Tell him an informant gave you some information.' she said. 'You don't have to give up your sources,'

'You said you knew Gibbs Aurora,' he shook his head. 'Then you know what he's like.'

'Yes I do,' she nodded. 'But I don't want to come forward unless I'm forced,'

'Alright I respect that,' Tony told her. 'So what else can you tell me about O'Sullivan, I need something more then what you've given me. Who was he connected with, do you have any idea who might have killed him. Could it have been a trap for you?'

'I don't know,' she said seriously. 'If it was, I don't think Sullivan was involved in it,' she slid out of the bed and Tony noticed a bag near the doorway of the bedroom and she pulled out a file from it. 'This is all just between you and me,' she handed it to him.

A deep frown creased his brow as he took the file and started to read it.

'This is all the old information he's given us,' Aurora said. 'It will give you guys some names to go on,' she said. 'Tell Gibbs anything you think is relevant but don't show him that,' she indicated the file.

Tony gave a heavy sigh. 'Okay I'll see what I can do.'

She smiled 'Hmm now what saw we forget all about Gibbs, O'Sullivan..work,' she pressed against him. 'At least for the next few hours till you have to go to work,'

'Now that sounds like a wonderful idea,' he kissed her deeply.

She kissed him back, moaning softly as the pair forgot about everything else for awhile.

Tony awoke a few minutes after seven and wasn't surprised to find he was all alone. Aurora didn't sleep much and had a tendency to disappear into the night. But he was sure she would be back.

He hadn't meant to fall asleep but he was sure sheer exhaustion had set in about 6am. It had been an incredible night.

He climbed out of bed and moved toward the bathroom. Aurora had obviously had a shower earlier, things had been moved around.

Once under the steaming water, he thought about what he was going to tell Gibbs. He already knew his boss would not be impressed if he thought.. no if Gibbs knew he wasn't telling him the complete truth.

He didn't want to break Auroras trust but he didn't fancy getting a rap over the knuckles for it either.

He still wasn't sure Aurora had told him everything. She kept things to herself, didn't tell you something unless she thought you needed to know.

He sighed. He couldn't help but wonder how she knew Gibbs. Especially after she said he'd still be mad about the last time they caught up.

What had she done? Gotten him banned from a Starbucks?

He smiled slightly as he turned off the water and moved back into the bedroom to change and grab something to eat for breakfast before he headed into work

----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter Seven

**Authors Note - Firstly I'd like to apologise for taking so long for updating this story. I will update more often now I promise. I hope everyone had a wonderful Easter holiday and I hope some of my reviewers remember me and this story. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Seven**

Tony arrived into work a few minutes late, although he felt he was prepared to tell Gibbs what information he had.

However when he saw Gibbs sitting at his desk, the only thing he was thinking was "Shit, how can I explain this one?"

He was even more worried when he saw three cups of coffee on Gibbs desk. Oh hell, was he already in a bad mood.

'Morning,' Tony said, moving toward his desk. How was he going to bring this up? Gibbs would be mad.

'Nearly afternoon,' Gibbs said, not looking up.

Tony looked at his watch which read "9:03am". '3 minutes later,' Tony said. 'And technically I was on the premises by 9am,'

'Some of us have been here since seven,' Gibbs took a sip from his Starbucks coffee.

Some of us have been here since seven Tony thought in a high pitched voice before he looked over at Caits desk. 'Cait isn't here yet!' he said.

'Yes she is,' Cait appeared behind him. 'And she has been here since 7 as well,'

And she has been here since 7 as well he thought in the same voice but then shook his head. Like that was going to really help. He knew he had to tell Gibbs but he didn't want to in front of Cait. He could hear her saying to him in a sing-song voice "Tony's in trouble"

Taking a deep breath he said. 'Gibbs..'

Gibbs didn't verbally respond but Tony knew he was listening.

'I.. I have some information about O'Sullivan,' he said.

There was along silence before Gibbs looked up from what he was doing. 'And,' he said simply.

'And that's the reason I wasn't in at 7,' Tony replied a little diligently, God he was getting tired of all the put downs he got around this place.

Gibbs gave a slight nod and raised an eyebrow at him and Tony knew to continue.

'I have some names about people who might have wanted to kill him,'

Tony pulled out a note book. 'He was an informant and some of his information helped put these guys away. Maybe one of them is out of jail, looking for revenge,' Tony said. God he hoped Gibbs would just accept the information but knew full well that he wouldn't.

'Alright who is she, this informant of yours.''

'It's not a she,' Tony lied

'Oh really? Well unless you're playing for a different team now...'

'What's that suppose to mean!'

'Come on DiNozzo you look like hell and on top of that you've got that I've just got laid look all over you. An all nighter was it?'

'He always has that look,' Cait muttered under her breath before she could stop herself. She wanted to stay out of this.

'I beg your pardon,' Tony muttered. 'I'm telling you what I know.

Where the information came from, with respect Gibbs, is none of you business,' he growled angrily. Okay, so it wasn't the best response and would probably only make Gibbs madder but damn it.

'If it concerns one of my people and one of my cases then it is my business,' Gibbs replied equally angrily. What on earth was wrong with Tony this morning?

'I've told you what I know,' Tony muttered, trying to stop from shouting, which would only make things worse. 'I've given you the information. The information came from an informant, which I don't have to disclose the identity of,'

Gibbs leaned back and crossed his arms nailing Tony with a hard look. 'You're not in the Baltimore PD now DiNozzo. You know we don't play the game that way,' he paused. 'For what reasons does this informant of yours believe that her safety will be compromised if you tell me whom she is.'

'I told you boss it's not a woman.'

'And DiNozzo I don't believe you.'

'You can believe whatever you want,' Tony shrugged. 'I told you what my informant told me. Why do you need to know the persons identity?' He didn't want to tell Gibbs; Aurora had asked him not to.

'DiNozzo,' Gibbs closed his eyes for just a minute. "I'm going to ask you again to divulge your source or I will have no alternative but to place you on suspension and I don't want to have to do that.'

'Fine,' Tony pulled out his identification and threw it on the table then hauled his weapon from the shoulder holster and put it on the table. 'I guess it has to be this way hey boss.'

'Jesus, DiNozzo! Are you mad?' Gibbs asked. 'Why are you protecting her so much? If she knows all these details, she could have killed

O'Sullivan or be in danger herself! And don't say it's not a woman!'

'I'm doing it because she asked me not to reveal her and I promised that I wouldn't and besides she knows how to take care of herself,' Tony said as he went to walk away. 'I'm sorry Gibbs you might think that I'm a lot of things but a person who betrays the trust of someone he's made a promise to I'm certainly not.'

'DiNozzo,' Gibbs called him back. ''You know we have to check out all leads and this is a big one. Even you have to wonder why she doesn't want to be named if she's done nothing wrong,' he said.

"I gave her my promise boss and I would stake my life on it that she's clean. Honestly. "

'Is that your brain or an organ much lower south talking?' Gibbs asked. 'You might be staking your career on this,' Gibbs told him seriously.

'Maybe,' Tony said simply. 'That's entirely up to you boss,' he cast a glance at this badge and gun sitting on the desk. 'Now is that all because if I'm under suspension I really shouldn't be here should I.'

Gibbs shook his head. 'Take the morning off. Think about what on earth you're doing DiNozzo. Come back after lunch and let me know what you've decided,' He couldn't believe Tony was making him do this.

'Boss I'm not changing my mind,' Tony closed his eyes. 'I promised her and I'm not going to break that confidence. 'I know you're going to discipline me and I accept that. But this is something I have to do and No Cait,' he swung around and nailed her with a glare. 'It's not about sex I'd do the same thing for you if you confided in me the way this informant has.'

'I didn't say a thing,' Cait defended herself, although she had thought plenty.

'No but I could hear you thinking it,' Tony said turning back to

Gibbs. 'I gather it's a suspension without pay.' He locked eyes with

Gibbs and he didn't back down from the steely blue gaze.

'It's not a suspension, you're on holidays,' Gibbs shook his head.

Tony nodded. 'Okay so I get to keep to my piece then,' he reached out for his gun and wallet his face grim.

'Can I trust you're not going to do something stupid?' Gibbs asked.

'Well it's too late for that now. I can't believe you're doing this over a woman Tony. Are you that smitten?' he shook his head.

'As I told Cait it has nothing to do with sex and do you really think I would throw my career away over a piece of skirt,' he felt Cait's loathing over his crude remark bore into his back and he inwardly winced. 'It's a matter of trust and this person is a good source for us boss. If I give her up then she'll never trust me again and the well of information will dry up. As for her being a suspect that just isn't the case, as I said I would stake my life on it.'

'You're already staking your career, I wouldn't stake anything else,' Gibbs shook his head. 'Get out of here DiNozzo. Take your piece and badge but do not go anywhere near this case, that's an order,'

Tony picked up his gun and badge, 'Thanks boss,' he said simply,' turned to Cait, "See you,' he gave her a small smile before he headed to the elevator.

'What on earth was that about,' Cait asked a frown on her face, she was concerned about Tony, he was her friend and partner and she loved him like a brother and while she wouldn't voice it to him she was worried about him.

'I don't know Cait,' Gibbs was grim. 'I wish I did but I'm sure as hell going to find out,' he picked up the phone silently cursing DiNozzo.

Tony just reached downstairs when his phone rung and he took it out of his pocket, seeing a number he didn't recogonise and frowned slightly before he answered it. 'DiNozzo,' he said, getting into his car.

'Hey Sleeping Beauty,' Auroras voice greeted him.

'Hi,' he said, resting his head against the back of the seat.

'How did it go with Gibbs?' she asked him. 'When I hadn't heard from you, I figured he hadn't pulled out the thumbscrews,'

'Well aside from just narrowly missing getting my butt kicked to Australia and being suspended without pay to boot I think it all went down pretty well,' he sighed. 'I'm off the case however and have been warned not to go near it under any circumstance. I've also had to hand over all my notes and the information you gave me but

Gibbs doesn't know where it came from.'

'What?' Aurora asked. 'Oh Tony, you should have called, I didn't expect you to get yourself in trouble like this,'

"Hey you said you know Gibbs so you realise that his bark is far worse then his bite,' there was a pause. 'Sometimes.'

'Yes I do but still...' she sighed. 'Thats why I told you to call me if there was a problem,' she said. 'I'll sort it out with Gibbs,

I promise. I don't want you to ruin your career for me!'

"There isn't much of a career to ruin really,' he told her

'What do you mean?' Aurora frowned. What was he taking about? God she hadn't meant to come here and mess everything up for him.

'Oh it's nothing,' he told her instantly regretting what he'd just said 'It's not your fault it's just something between Gibbs and me,' he sighed. 'So what's up,' he tried to steer the subject away from him.

'It is something but if you don't want to tell me, it's okay,' she said. 'But you can talk to me if you want.' she told him. 'And what's up is that I'm going to go and sort out your job firstly,'

'Hey I can look after myself,' he told her. 'Look I was staring down the barrel of a suspension but Gibbs put me on leave. It could have been worse babe, I don't need anyone to sort it out of me it's sorted. Honestly.'

'Tony, I can sort this out,' she said. 'Gibbs is goin to find out about me eventually, I'm sure he is.' he told him. 'I may as well spill now and that way I have someone on the inside for me,'

Tony frowned Someone on the inside? Was that what this was all about? Her having someone on the inside. 'Well okay but I'd better make myself scarce.'

'It's okay, I'll work it out,' she assured him. 'I'm sorry for trapping you in the middle of all of those,' she sighed. 'I better go. I'll talk to you later okay?'

'Okay I'll talk to you later,' he disconnected the call and frowned, drummed his fingers on the steering wheel for a minute or two before pulling out from the kerb and heading to his favourite coffee house, it was too early for a beer although God only knew he could do with one the way he felt.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

Gibbs and Cait headed down to the morgue after Tony had left. 'Talk to me Ducky, what do you have for us?' Gibbs asked as he entered the morgue.

'Well Jethro,' he looked up at the pair. 'Hmm only two of you hovering over me this morning?'

'DiNozzo is occupied elsewhere,' Gibbs said.

'Oh okay,' Ducky frowned as he wondered what Tony was in trouble for this time

'So what have we got?' Gibbs asked.

'Well he was shot in the back of the head, it looks like whomever killed him was either known to him or took him by surprise. As you yourself noted there was no forced entry which backs this theory and there was undigested alcohol in his stomach, strange when you consider he died in the wee hours of the morning,'

'We didn't find any glasses near the body, or even dirty glasses,' Cait said. 'Think the killer shared a drink with him before they killed O'Sullivan?'

'Once again it could appear he knew his killer and was not afraid of them,'

'He probably should have been,' Gibbs muttered. 'Any sign of the victim having sex prior to his death?'

'Nothing,' Ducky replied.

Gibbs nodded. 'Thanks Ducky,' he said, hoping to get out of there before the ME launched into another long winded tale.

'You're welcome Jethro.' Ducky told him. 'Oh but we did find evidence on the body to suggest that he did have a lady companion even if it wasn't a sexual encounter. Several strands of long hair. They're with other physical evidence with Abby,'

'Thanks Ducky,' Gibbs made a move for the door.

'Anytime Jethro,'

'You know this reminds me of a young marine who was murdered in a similar circumstance about 15 years ago. Shot in the back of the head, alcohol in his stomach, off course he'd been on an all night bender and he was sleeping with a colleagues wife... '

'You know I remember that one Ducky,' Gibbs said, racing to the elevator.

'Yes I'm sure you do,' Ducky muttered to himself as the pair disappeared

An hour after Tony had left the office, Cait was busy making some calls.

'Excuse me,' a voice interrupted Cait and she looked up to see a delivery man, whose name tag read Earl holding a small box and a clipboard. 'I have a package for a Jethro Gibbs,'

'I can sign for it,' Cait said.

'No,' Earl said. 'I have strict instructions to make sure Mr Gibbs gets it personally,'

'What do I have to get personally?' Gibbs frowned as he returned to his desk and heard his name,

'A package sir, I need you to sign for it,' Earl said.

Gibbs took the package, scribbling his signature before he moved to his desk and grabbed a pair of scissors.

He opened the package and pulled out the contents and was surprised to

find a small green dragon ornament with a small note attached, which had been typed and read "31 Lincon -1100"

'Aurora, he muttered under his breath. 'Damn it.'

Cait was at her desk and was trying to strain to see what was in the package, seeing it was something green. What was it? 'Gibbs?' she asked with a frown.

'It's a message from an old friend,' he muttered. 'And hearing from her means just one thing,' he stood up and headed for the door. 'I'm going out Cait.'

Cait watched him go and shook her head. It was one thing for Tony to act strangely he did that most of the time but Gibbs was another matter and she couldn't help but wonder what was going on.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Authors Note - Thank you to everyone who has reviewed the past two chapters. I'm**** surprised anyone even remembered this story! So thank you skirik, Rinne, angeleyes, southerncrossgirl and draconisflayre. **

**Chapter Nine**

Gibbs stood in the abandoned warehouse by 10:55. The building was cold and he shivered, wishing he'd stopped to get coffee but he hadn't had time. He'd put his hands in his pockets but he knew Aurora wouldn't be impressed by that. She was careful, cautious, even when approaching friends and if she couldn't see his hands, he'd have a gun to his head.

He leaned against a cool concrete pillar and wondered why exactly Aurora had contacted him now and couldn't help but wonder what she was going to tell him.

'Hello Gibbs,' he heard a voice that seemed to come from behind him and he looked around the pillar as she approached. 'It's been a long time.'

'Not long enough,' the reply was gruff.

The corners of her mouth twitched as she tried to hide a smile. 'You armed?' giving him a once over to check she could see his hands. He noted the gun in her hand.

'What do you think,' his eyes bored into her. 'What do you want Aurora?'

'Lots of things,' she smiled. 'But I contacted you for a reason,' she pulled back her jacket and went to reholstered her gun. 'You're not going to shoot me if I put this away are you?' she asked, half jokingly.

'Depends on what you've done and why you're here,' he replied, more then half seriously.

She looked at him, weighing up his words and deciding it was safe, reholstered the gun but didn't clip it back up, 'I'm here to tell you that you should let DiNozzo come back to work,' she watched him carefully.

'I beg you're pardon?' Gibbs was rarely surprised but this was one time that he was. 'How do you know about that? Oh hang on. Don't tell me that you're the mystery informant. Of course you are so don't even bother to answer that.'

'I asked him not to tell you who I was,' Aurora said. 'I didn't realise he was prepared to let you suspend him for it,'

Gibbs ran a hand over his face. 'Great this is just great.' he shook his head. 'How do you know DiNozzo anyway?'

'Does it matter?' she shrugged.

'No. Yes damn it, it does. He's one of my Agents, a damn good one and I don't want to see him get into trouble.'

'He won't get in trouble on my account,' Aurora said indignity.

'Well he could have been. You know he was willing to possibly throw his career down the crapper because of some promise he made to you. I'm surprised actually I didn't think he was so damn ethical,'

'He's a good guy, no matter how well he tries to hide it,' Aurora smiled slightly. 'You should cut him some slack and let him know you appreciate him occasionally.'

'I'm his boss and not here to mollycoddle him, he's got a job to do, he does it well and he knows he does it well. Besides it's not my style to give out compliments to my people.'

'I know,' she nodded. 'Anyway DiNozzo can come back to work, you know the ID of his informer now,'

'It's not that simple and you know it,' Gibbs crossed his arms. 'What are you up to Aurora, and if I know you you'll just use Tony as your inside man. I know what you're like and I know Tony and he'd be putty in your hands. He's off the case. He needs a holiday anyway, been working way too hard lately.'

'That isn't fair on him Gibbs,' Amaya glared at him. 'I have no wish to use Tony as my "inside man" on this. No offence but I don't need someone in the middle of a case to know what is going on. You should know that by now,

'I'm not being hard on him Aurora if anything I'm trying to protect him from you although by the look on his face this morning, I'd say I'm probably a little bit late for that,'

'And just what is that supposed to mean?' she stood straighter and looked at him.

'You're sleeping with him,' Gibbs replied flatly. 'You also didn't answer my question on how long you've know Tony.'

'I don't think sleeping is the right word,' she grinned widely. She wasn't going to hide it, Gibbs knew. She decided to ignore the question.

Gibbs stared at the roof of the warehouse then looked back. 'You didn't answer my question,' he said

'Does it matter? Does it relate to your investigation?' she asked him.

'It might, it depends on your answer and I want the truth.'

'Uh uh,' she shook her head. 'I've told you what I came here to say,'

'Fine have it your way.' Gibbs shrugged. 'Tony is still on leave though.'

Aurora shrugged. 'Okay, as long as I've done everything to try and help him,' she said.

'You've done what you set out to do,' he told her. 'It's just that I don't want my department or this case compromised by pillow talk.'

'Certainly not by me it won't,' she told him.

'And Tony wouldn't do it on purpose either, but then again when you're in the grasp of a black widow,' small smile tugged at the let corner of his mouth. 'I know all about women like you. Not only do I know you but my second wife was just like you Aurora. So I'm not blaming Tony for falling for you after such a short time that you too have obviously known each other. You have that way about you to trap a man, use him up and then squeeze the life out of him. It happened to me and I'm not going to let you do the same to Tony.

Aurora didn't bother trying to hide the small smile which crept across her features. 'One Gibbs, don't try and get information from me by insulting me,' she told him. 'Two, Bernadette was a lovely woman so you shouldn't talk about ex wife like that. Three, I have no wish to use Tony, despite what you may think,'

'Lovely just like a cobra ready to strike,' Gibbs said. 'Alright are we through?'

'Cobras can be beautiful,' Aurora smiled. 'You know Gibbs anyone would think you weren't pleased to see me,'

'I wonder why on earth they'd think that,' he stopped as they both heard a noise and drew their weapons as one both suddenly on the same side.

'Boss,' Gibbs visibly relaxed and Aurora followed his lead. 'Gibbs,' Cait called. 'Are you alright?'

Aurora's eyes flashed. 'You brought someone?' she growled. 'I'm out of here,' she spun around.

'I never bought anyone,' Gibbs grabbed her by the arm. 'Cait, what the hell are you doing here? I can't believe you followed me and that you're flying solo. You know better then that after what happened to Tony that time.'

'She's not flying solo Gibbs.' Tony appeared. 'Okay you can bust my chops about this later if you want. Hi Aurora,' he smiled slightly but uncertainly.

'You still followed me.' Gibbs snapped. 'I can't believe you, either of you.'

'I can't believe any of this,' Aurora shook her head. 'You three can have a happy reunion; I'm out of here,'

'Aurora,' Tony stepped up to her. 'You have to believe it. Come on you know me better then that. Have I ever crossed you? Ever? Not even that time in Philly,' he saw her eyes flash. 'Gibbs is going to find out anyway and he doesn't like games, you should know that as well as we do.'

'Hello I am here,' Gibbs spoke up

Aurora barely gave him a glance, looking across at the woman and tried to seize his stranger up. Gibbs and Tony might know her but she was still a threat. Hell, so was Gibbs really.

'This is Cait,' Tony did the introductions. 'Cait Todd, she's my partner and I'd trust her with my very life. She's no threat to you Aurora.'

Aurora eased up a fraction but didn't let her guard down completely. Hell, did she ever? 'Alright,' she said. 'What are you doing here? I thought you were going home,' she looked up at Tony.

'I got worried about Gibbs,' Cait spoke up. 'I called Tony, I didn't know who else to call,' she shot a glance at DiNozzo but here was no satisfied smirk or even a smile at this time. 'I got worried and I saw the note and the dragon and I called Tony to see if it meant something, something from the past when I wasn't a part of the team.

He said he had a fair idea and that it was ok, I wasn't to worry but

I said if he wouldn't help me I'd find out myself.'

'And I couldn't let her do that because partners don't let each other down,' Tony continued. 'If you can't rely on your partner you can't rely on anyone in the end.'

Aurora winced slightly before she turned to Gibbs with daggers in her eyes. 'You left it there?' she shook her head. 'My god, do they teach you nothing at NCIS School?'

'NCIS School?' Cait shook her head. 'I don't know who you are,' she looked from Tony to Gibbs and back to Tony 'But the boss was a marine for your information.'

'I think she knows that Cait,' Tony said to her in a stage whisper.

'I put it in my drawer,' Gibbs nailed Cait with a hard look. 'You went through my drawers.'

'Oops another cell phone incident Cait,' Tony said to her from the corner of his mouth. 'At least he won't threaten to break your fingers.'

'I'm going to break someone's neck,' Aurora growled at Gibbs. 'At least destroy the note. Are we just giving away top-secret information now?'

'You broke into a locked desk,' Gibbs sounded like an only record with the needle stuck in the groove. He was completely ignoring Aurora now although Tony was watching her closely.

'Oh God, he's mad Cait,' Tony said unnecessarily.

'Excuse me,' Cait hadn't ignored the other woman's comment. 'I'm a former Secret Service Agent, I was on the detail for looking after the President so there isn't too much top secret information that I haven't been privy too. I don't know who you are except someone who knew Tony in his PD days and some whom the boss obviously doesn't like very much.'

'Now I know you,' Aurora looked at the other woman. 'I knew you looked vaguely familiar,' she said. 'Anyway, since you don't know who I'am Cait, I wouldn't brag about being in the secret service.' Aurora simply smiled before she turned to Gibbs. 'I'm out of here. You guys can work out the broken desk and reading personal correspondence but I'm going to blaze,'

'Why you,' Cait lunged at Aurora but Tony grabbed her. 'Don't Cait you don't know what you're up against.'

Aurora glared at her. 'I don't know you Cait but Gibbs and Tony seem to like you so I don't want to hurt you, so I wouldn't recommend attacking me,'

'Let me go DiNozzo or you'll regret it,' Cait looked over her shoulder at Tony.

'Hmm if I do you'll be the one with regrets.' Tony told her still holding his struggling partner tightly.

'Enough!' Gibbs who had remained silent for several minutes suddenly roared. 'We're out of here,' he headed for the exit fuming and everyone knew it. 'Cait, Tony, come on. Tony you're leave is cancelled, we've got work to do.'

Aurora smiled slightly. 'See you around,' she said to the trio.

'In my nightmares,' Cait hissed as Tony released her and she followed after Gibbs.

Tony paused for a moment. 'What does Gibbs know?' he asked Aurora.

'Enough,' she shrugged. 'He knows I'm your informant but that's all I've told him,'

'And he knows about us I gather,' he said to her softly. 'I'm sorry Aurora'

'What for?' she frowned.

'I just am for everything,' he said before he heard his name being bellowed.

'DiNozzo get your butt out here now or it will be in a sling.'

'You better go,' Aurora told him. 'And yes he knows about us. You're walking around with a "I got laid last night" glow,' she grinned.

'According to Cait I always look like that,' he chuckled. 'But that's not at all true'

'DINOZZO, NOW!'

'Keep your pants on Gibbs,' Aurora called back. 'I'll see you around

Tony,'

'Hmm I hope it's soon,' he said softly hazel eyes gazing into her green ones, before he turned and quickly left her standing there, watching him go to join his colleagues.

Aurora sighed softly, waiting until she heard them leave before she left herself, via the back door.

* * *


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

Once they were back at NCIS Headquarters, Gibbs turned to face Tony.

'You're back from holidays but I'm warning you DiNozzo, stay away from her. She's trouble,'

'I appreciate your concern Boss but I know Aurora and what I do outside work hours..' Tony trailed off. He didn't want to fight with Gibbs again but he wasn't going to let his Boss tell him who he could and couldn't see.

'It is my business if it compromises this investigation,' Gibbs told him. 'I can respect you've known her for a long time but Aurora has a habit of only letting you see the person she wants you to see.'

'I know Aurora, Gibbs.' Tony asked. 'I've known her for long time,'

'I don't care if you've known her all your life. She is trouble and she'll only mess with you,' Gibbs said. 'Take my advice Tony, stay away from her. Having Aurora around is like having a tiger as a house pet. She'll be sweet one moment and ready to swipe your eyes out the next,'

'With all due respect boss I'm a big boy I can take care of myself. Honestly I won't compromise this investigation and I won't get hurt.'

'I can lead you to water DiNozzo but I can't make you drink,' Gibbs shook his head. 'Don't talk about this case with Aurora. She has enough connections to find out whatever she wants but lets not make this easy on her,'

'Boss what is it between you and her?' Tony knew he was about to get his head bitten off but he didn't care. 'I think while we're being open and honest here I have a right to know what brought about such bad blood between you two.'

'I'm asking you to be open and honest,' Gibbs said. 'Never said I have to reciprocate.' he told Tony. 'Now what else has Aurora told you? What is her stake in all of this?'

'I told you everything she told me,' Tony said.

Gibbs didn't believe him and was about to push it when Abby walked in. 'Hey guys,' she smiled. 'Might have something for you,'

'Anything would be great,' Cait said, feeling a little uncomfortable with what was going on. She wanted to know about this woman, Aurora who seemed to know everyone. Why didn't Gibbs like her? Why did Tony trust her?

'I got some hair from the crime scene. Most was the victims,' Abby said.

'Most?' Gibbs asked.

'There were two longer strands I found. One near the body and one in the bedroom,' she told them. 'It's auburn,'

'Really Abby, do we have follicles to get a DNA match?' he never took his eyes off Tony.

'Yep,' she nodded. 'Sure do, you find me the source and I can match it to our woman.'

'Yeah well we know where it came from,' Tony shook his head. 'She said she was there, she found the body.'

'And you would trust your life to her,' Cait shook her head. 'Tony, what are your favourite flowers so I can arrange to send them to your funeral.'

'Wait a second!' Gibbs cut in. 'Aurora found the body? Since when? No one told me that DiNozzo,'

'She's the one who made the call the call boss, she made the call after finding the body. She told me so and okay I know she could have killed him too but like I said I'd stake my life on the fact that she didn't.'

'Why didn't you tell me DiNozzo?' Gibbs growled with a controlled rage. 'We've spent the last 24 hours looking for the person who made the call,'

'I thought she'd told you today,' Tony lied.

'No and you didn't make sure she had,' Gibbs told him, his blue eyes burning a hole into Tony. 'Any idea what she was doing there? And don't say you don't know, she'd have told you. She didn't just pop into visit O'Sullivan,''

'Hang on, an old lady made the emergency call,' Cait said. 'Granted I wasn't nose to nose with her, But Aurora didn't look like an old woman to me. Not only that, the call seemed to be coming from 20 different places..'

'Aurora would have a scrambler and voice changer in her phone,' Tony said.

'Jesus, who is this woman?' Cait yelled.

'Just lets back up a tad shall we.' Gibbs was like a dog with a bone and he wouldn't let go of the fact that Tony hadn't told him that Aurora had made the call. 'When exactly did she tell you that she made the call?'

'Hmm just after we'd..' he thought hard. 'Gee I don't know exactly what time it was but roughly 3am.'

"I should have brought the popcorn," Abby muttered as she leaned against Tony's desk, wondering what was going on with her favourite NCIS team.

'You're sleeping with this... weirdo?' Cait asked Tony, although she had had a feeling. 'What is the matter with you?'

'What do you mean what's the matter with me?' Tony shook his head. 'We use to be lovers years ago. She was incredible then and she's,' he smiled then shook his head. 'It's my life Cait and she's not weird.'

'Way too much information Tony,' Cait shook her head.

'What else has she told you DiNozzo?' Gibbs asked. 'What is her call in all of this?'

'That's just it Gibbs she hasn't told me anything aside from the fact that he was her informant and the information that I gave you earlier. 'You know what she's like, she only gives what she has too.'

'I want to speak to her, now!' Gibbs said. 'You have a number for her?'

'Who is she? Who does she work for?' Cait asked. She had to know who this Aurora was.

'No I don't have a number for her,' he lied.

'Don't lie to me DiNozzo, you'd have a number to call her on,' Gibbs growled. 'Give it to me. Now!'

'No,' Tony growled at his Boss. 'I'll call her and set up a meeting but I'm not giving you the number. It's a private number Boss,'

'DiNozzo, you are skating in thin ice,' Gibbs muttered. 'Tell her to meet us, she can pick the place, or I'll never get her there.

'Tell her we're all coming down there,'

Tony nodded, moving toward his desk. He picked up the phone, looking up to find Cait, Abby and Gibbs watching. 'Privacy please?' he asked.

The three moved away but were still in earshot. Tony shook his head as he dialled and waited for an answer.

The phone was picked up after several rings but no one said anything. 'Aurora, it's me' he said, knowing she was there.

'Tony,' Aurora said. 'What's up?'

'Forensics just came back to us. They found two strands of your hair at the crime scene and Gibbs is demanding to know why you were there,'

'How do they know it's my hair?' Aurora frowned. 'They don't have my DNA,'

'No but it's long and red and he kinda put two and two together,' Tony said.

'Still could be anyone's hair. I'm not the only red head in the world,' Aurora said.

'No there was Lucielle Ball too,' Tony smiled slightly.

'Ha, ha. Is he mad? Aurora asked softly.

'You better believe it,' Tony told her. 'He wants to meet and talk to you. Actually he wants all three of us to talk to you,'

'I can tell him over the phone. I don't have to meet with him to tell him,' Aurora said.

'Hang on,' Tony said, turning to his Boss. 'Aurora wants to tell you over the phone Boss,'

'No. Face to face,' Gibbs said.

'Why?' Aurora demanded over the phone.

'She wants to know why,' Tony asked Gibbs.

Gibbs looked up at the ceiling before he walked over, grabbing the phone from DiNozzo. 'Stop making this difficult Aurora or I'll be forced to put a warrant out for you,'

'You wouldn't!' Aurora growled.

'Try me,' Gibbs simply said.

Aurora sighed, knowing she had no choice. She hated to be pushed into a corner. 'Fine. Meet me at,' she gave him an address. 'Only you and Tony,'

'And Cait,' Gibbs said. 'She's part of the team, she'll be there,'

'Fine,' Aurora said, losing patience. 'Just keep her at heel,' she said before hanging up.

* * *


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Authors Note - Thanks to all my reviewers skirik, Rinne, Malaskorand angeleyes46. Sorry it has taken be a little while to update. Enjoy!****

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven**

'Does this woman know everyone abandoned place DC?' Cait asked as they entered a run down house which was practically falling apart.

'Maybe,' Gibbs entered. He didn't think this was a trap, actually he highly doubted it but he had his holster unclipped just in case.

'This just seems like a bad movie,' Cait shook her head. 'Who is she anyway? Will anyone tell me?'

'They'd tell you if they wanted you to know,' Aurora suddenly appeared, more or less out of thin air.

'Oh you are so very sure of yourself aren't' you,' Cait spat as Tony placed a hand on her arm to calm her down.

'It's how I've managed to stay alive this long,' Aurora glared at her before she looked back at Gibbs. 'So you wanted to talk, talk,' she told him. 'And clip your holster up, I won't shoot you,'

Gibbs sighed. 'What were you doing at O'Sullivans house?' he asked her.

'He called me with some information, I was going around to check it out,' she told Gibbs. 'When I got there he was dead,'

'Why didn't you tell me this morning?' Gibbs demanded angrily.

She shrugged. 'Must have slipped my mind,' she said.

Must have slipped her mind? Cait thought. Jesus, who did this woman think she was?

'Aurora,' Gibbs shook his head.

'Gibbs,' Aurora looked at him.

'Come on Aurora, level with me. Did you kill O'Sullivan?' he asked her, not really expecting an answer.

She looked at him. 'What do you think?' she asked him.

'Knowing you, I wouldn't know,' his eyes bored a hole into her.

'No, I didn't do it,' she said seriously. 'He was dead when I got there,'

'Why don't I believe you,' Gibbs asked her.

'Because you don't like me and your bias because of it,' Aurora told him. 'I didn't kill him Gibbs, honestly,'

Gibbs snorted. 'You know the meaning of the word?'

'Is that all?' Aurora asked him. 'Yes I was there, no I didn't kill him,'

'No that is not all,' he shook his head. 'Did you disturb evidence? Move anything? Take anything?'

'No, No, No,' she answered.

'Then why did we find your hair in O'Sullivans bedroom?' Cait asked her a question.

Aurora looked at her for a moment, not answering. 'Who says it's my hair?' she asked finally.

'Come on Aurora,' Cait shook her head. 'So we don't have DNA but it isn't hard to work out, especially once you'd admitted to being there as well,'

'Were you sleeping with him too?' Gibbs asked.

'Is that jealousy?' Aurora said with a grin. She just enjoyed ribbing him.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and shook his head. 'Nice try Aurora but why would I care whom you're sleeping with at any given time?'

'Cause I'm a babe?' she grinned at him.

'In your mind perhaps,' Gibbs muttered. 'Did you sleep with O'Sullivan or not?'

Aurora shot him a look that would have made most people back away and then run. Gibbs however stood his ground, even though he did inwardly wince. 'Do you think I sleep with everybody?' she growled.

'Well were you?' Cait asked casting a glance at Tony who'd gone very quiet but she could see his mind ticking over as he contemplated the possibility. 'Answer please it's a legitimate question.'

'Were you?' Gibbs asked her, ignoring her ecomment.

'No!' Aurora shook her head. 'When I got there, the front door was open. I went through the house to check it was clear and that's when I found O'Sullivan in the study,'

'Did you move anything? Move the body?' Gibbs asked her.

'No,' she said. 'When I saw he was dead, I got the hell out of there and called emergency,' she said. 'I wasn't waiting around in case they decided to come back,'

'Why didn't you just call me?' Gibbs asked.

'Because I'm not on your Christmas card list,' Aurora told him.

'Got that right,' Gibbs muttered. 'Still you should have called and told me everything. You know how much time we've wasted?' he told her angrily.

'You know you're kinda cute when you're mad,' she grinned at him.

'Aurora!' Gibbs said, frustrated.

'Look you know it all now, okay?' she told him.

'Any idea who did it?' Gibbs asked her, noting Tony had remained quite since they arrived.

'I gave names to Tony,' Aurora said, sending Tony a smile. He sent her back a small one.

'Any idea what information he was going to give you?' Cait asked her.

'No, he wouldn't tell me on the phone. Just that it was big and then he only wanted to talk to me,' Aurora said.

'Only you?' Gibbs asked. 'You were flying solo?'

She nodded. 'He has come through with info before, I wanted to check it out. I can take care of myself,'

'I know but still..' Gibbs shook his head. 'Do you think it was a trap? For you I mean?'

'If it was, I don't think Sullivan knew about it,' she told him.

'Doesn't mean it wasn't,' Gibbs pointed out. 'Any idea who might want to kill you?'

'If I gave you a list, we'd have 10 phone books full,' she told him seriously.

'But you can't think of any names?' he asked her.

'Not off the top of my head,' she told him.

'Aright,' Gibbs sighed. 'If you think of anything, am I foolish to think you'll call?'

'No, I'll call,' Aurora told him.

'Alright,' he said. 'Can I have a number to contact you on?'

'Same one Tony has,' Aurora told him. 'Do I have to say don't give it out to anyone?'

Gibbs didn't reply, just turned to leave, Cait following him but Tony waited back. 'Aurora,' he said softly.

'Tony?' she asked.

He sighed 'Nothing,' he shook his head. 'I'm not mad,' he turned and headed in the direction Gibbs and Cait had gone

'Yes you are,' Aurora frowned. 'What's up? I can't help if I don't know,'

'It's nothing Aurora okay,' he looked over his shoulder at her.

'I'll catch you later. I've got to go or my ass will be grass and Gibbs is the mowerman,' he'd no sooner finished his sentence when they both heard Gibbs bellowing for him.

She simply nodded. 'I'll see you around Tony,' she said, doubting she would.

'Sounds good,' he agreed knowing that all he'd have were the memories of last night and that there would be no repeat performances in the near future. 'Coming,' he called out and then strode quickly from the building to the car where Gibbs and Cait were already waiting.

'We were going to go without you,' Gibbs told him.

'Can't go without the driver,' he told them jangling the keys.

'Oh I'm going to be sick,' Cait in the back seat closed her eyes.

'My driving is not that bad,' Tony told her.

'You drive too fast,' Cait retorted.

'You drive too slowly,' Tony shot back. 'And my driving is not fast is it Gibbs?'

Gibbs just ran his hand over his face and closed his eyes. He didn't need this squabbling between the pair even if it was just banter he didn't need it at this moment

'What did you say to Aurora?' Gibbs asked as Tony pulled out from the kerb. 'Did you come to your senses?'

'What's that suppose to mean,' Tony asked as he kept his eyes on the road his sunglasses hiding any expression his eyes might be holding.

'Did you tell her you can't see her anymore?' Gibbs asked.

'I think it was a mutual agreement,' he replied. 'It wasn't verbalised but sometimes the unspoken word is louder then the spoken one. Don't worry its over.'

'Thank god,' Gibbs muttered.

'Yeah,' Tony replied. 'It's over,' although both Cait and Gibbs could tell that he was far from happy about the fact

'You'll be thankful later,' Gibbs assured him.

'If you say so.'

Gibbs sighed. 'She's trouble Tony and she'll only cause trouble for you if you're involved with her. Even if you two are just sleeping together,'

'What I do in private is private isn't it boss, I mean I know how to keep my private and professional life separate,' he heard Cait chortle from the back seat and he momentarily lifted his gaze to the rear view mirror and Cait knew that the look behind the shades was withering. 'I do and I'd never compromise an investigation or you, partner.'

'If Aurora wanted too, she'd make the two collide DiNozzo,' Gibbs said. 'She can manipulate you and any situation she wants,'

'I'm not that weak Gibbs,' Tony was angry, Angry at Gibbs, at Cait and at Aurora but mostly angry at himself

'Trust me Tony, if it happened, it wouldn't be your fault,' Gibbs told him.

'If it happened, which it won't and wouldn't have I'd have still blamed myself.'

'I know but it won't now,' Gibbs said. 'Lets head back shall we?'

Tony nodded and the rest of the drive was silent.

* * *


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Authors Note - Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing this story. This chapter contains R rated material. If you would like a "safe" chapter, please e.mail me and I will send you a copy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve**

When Tony arrived home that night, he was surprised to find Aurora sitting at the dining table, waiting for him. She had changed and was wearing black pants and a red tank top. Damn, why did she have to look so damn hot when he was angry at her?

'Aurora,' he tossed down his bag and it fell with a clunk. 'I'm surprised to see you here,' he moved toward the kitchen.

'What happened today?' she stood and followed him. 'Why are you angry at me?'

'Why am I mad,' Tony repeated her question as he went past her to the fridge and grabbed out a beer. 'Okay where to start,' he pretended to think. 'Okay the inside man bit, that threw me when you first said it but then I made myself believe that it was because you wanted someone you knew and trusted and then I went back to thinking that you were just using me as someone to get information about the investigation from. Two, the way everything went down today, why you are being so damn evasive and won't answer Gibbs questions straight. We are on the same damn side you know and this is a Naval investigation. Three,' he took a pull on his beer and held his hand up in an I'm not finished yet gesture. 'There is history between you and Gibbs and you aren't willing to share as to why my boss hates your guts so much and four... '

'God Tony!' Aurora muttered, frustrated. 'One, what I said about the inside man thing, didn't mean what you think! I wanted someone in there I could trust if I wanted to get information to Gibbs about it. I'm not sleeping with you for information! I thought you knew me better then that!' she shook her head. 'Two, I answered all of Gibbs questions truthfully, I didn't evade them. Three, Gibbs and I have a working history and if doesn't want to tell you, I shouldn't tell you,'she paused. 'And what is four?' she asked him.

'There is no four,' he told her. 'Well yes there is but four is not your fault,'

'What is it?' she asked him seriously. 'I want to know,'

'It's nothing,' he shook his head walked over to the widow and looked out. 'You shouldn't be here you know.' he took another pull on beer.

'If you want me to go, I will,' she said. 'But I want to know what the fourth thing is,'

'I don't want you to go that's the problem,' he turned back to her.'But I told Gibbs that we were over and if he finds out that I lied,' he shrugged. 'Well you know.'

'I won't tell if you won't,' she shrugged. She didn't want to go either but she wasn't sure staying was a good idea. She dropped into a dining chair. She sighed. 'Maybe it's better if I go,' she said softly. 'I've probably caused you enough trouble,'

'That seems to be my middle name Aurora and besides I don't want you to go,'

She looked up at him, to find him gazing at her. 'Tony,' she said softly, standing. 'I.. are you sure?' she asked him. She didn't want to go but nor did she want to mess things up for Tony either.

'I'm positive. Like I said I'm a big boy and I can look after myself.'

She grinned at him, moving toward him until she was standing in front of him. 'So you're not mad anymore?' she asked him. 'I'd never use you to get information Tony. I came over last night because I wanted to see you.'

'I guess I over reacted,' he put down his beer and pulled her too him. Oh boy if Gibbs finds out am I ever in trouble he thought before dismissing the thought again.

'Understandable,' she said. 'I guess I should have talked to you first, or talked to Gibbs alone,' she said, leaning him and kissed him deeply, half pressed his back against the wall.

'Hey, you can thank Cait for not talking to Gibbs alone,' he told her. 'I tried to talk her out of that but...'

'It's okay,' she said. 'It's just the less people who know I'm around, the better for everyone,' she told him.

'Aurora, can I ask you a question?' he said.

'Of course,' she looked up at him. 'Doesn't mean I'll answer it but you can ask,' she teased. 'Of course you can,'

'What's going on, really going on?' he bit his lip. 'It won't go any further then me. Cross my heart and hope to die in a hail of bullets if I do.' he gazed at her seriously

'You had to ask huh?' Aurora looked up at him, pulling away slightly.

'Okay,' he sighed. 'I should have known you'd react like this but I'd like to know what we're into, what we're up against. You can understand that can't you?'

'We as in us, or we as in you, Cait and Gibbs?' Aurora asked.

'All of us,' he said simply

She took a deep breath, weighing things up. 'Alright, I'll tell you.' she said finally. 'But it can't go any further then this room, not even Gibbs,' she told him.

'Okay,' he walked over to the dining room table and sat down, as did Aurora. 'Shoot.'

She sighed softly. 'I'm not with FBI anymore,' she told him.

'Then who are you with,' Tony frowned, no longer sure he wanted to hear this.

'You still want to know?' she asked, sensing a change in him.

'Absolutely,' he paused. 'Do you need a drink? Sorry I should have asked sooner.'

She shook her head. 'I left the FBI about 4 years ago. I got offered a better position and I took it,' she said.

'And?' Tony asked, wanting to know. 'Who are you with?'

Aurora sighed, wondering if he'd blow an artery when he told him. 'Omega,' she whispered softly.

'Jesus Christ,' Tony spluttered on his beer almost choking. OMEGA! What on earth is going on then?' Omega was a top secret government agency, higher up then the FBI, CIA and Secret Service. It took on the jobs, even those agencies didn't want to touch or assignments that were deemed too confidential for them to handle. Governmnt agencies were aware of them but civilians were not.

'O'Sullivan had information for us. Omega has a snitch. We don't know who it is but information is getting leaked out.' she said. 'We can't afford that. O'Sullivan had information and I was sent in alone to get it. The Boss figures I'm clean,' she walked to the kitchen and got the spluttering Special Agent a glass of water. 'Here,' she pressed it into his hand. "Don't want you dying on me in your own home, after all my DNA is everywhere,' she gave him a small smile.

'Thanks,' he took the water and took a gulp. 'Well that explains a lot,' he took a deep breath. 'Jesus Christ Aurora,' he shook his head.

'How did I know you were going to say that?' she looked at him.

'Because you're you.' he shook his head. 'Worse then bloody Gibbs,'

'It's a gift. One thing Gibbs and I have in common,' she scrunched up her nose at the idea of her being even slightly like Gibbs.

Tony took a gulp of the water. 'Why didn't you tell me?' he asked her. 'About Omega? About why you're here,'

'Because I didn't want to put you in danger. Omega isn't like the FBI or CIA. It's more then both of them combined.' she told him.

'I know but we need to know what is going on!' Tony told her.

'I've told you now,' she said. 'I had to go back to my Boss, seewhat he wanted me to do now O'Sullivan was dead,'

'What did your Boss say?' Tony asked her.

'He wants me to stay around. He doesn't want Omega's name anywhere near this case, in case we get compromised. He does however want the

name of the killer. We'll have to follow this up later. It's highly likely someone got wind of O'Sullivan having inside information on this snitch.'

'And that's why no one can know you're here,' he said. 'You'll be compromised and they could come after you if they thought you knew anything,'

'They'd come after me for fun,' she told him. 'Or money. Any idea how much an Omega agent is worth for a hired gun?'

'I'd hate to ask,' Tony closed his eyes for a moment.

'Millions,' she told him. 'Some of the information we know...' she sighed.

Tony nodded. He could understand that. 'Okay, so what can I do?' he asked her.

'Nothing,' she told him seriously. 'Just try and crack the case,'

'I will,' Tony nodded. 'But can I do anything else? I don't like to see you in danger,'

'I'm always in danger,' she told him with a small smile.

Tony frowned slightly. He didn't like the idea of her being in danger at all, let alone all the time. 'Aurora,' he said softly.

'It's okay,' she said softly. 'It's my job and,' she shrugged. 'I chose this job Tony. I love it and I wouldn't trade it for anything,'

He nodded. He understood. He felt the same way about NCIS. 'We have..' he started to say but Aurora interrupted him.

'No. We can't tell Gibbs,' Aurora said. 'I'm on strict instructions not to tell anyone why I'm here. I shouldn't have even told you,'

Tony sighed. 'Alright,' he nodded. 'At least I know and I'm part of the investigation,'

Aurora nodded. 'Thank you,' she told him. 'For understanding,'

He looked up at her and smiled, touching her hand. 'Anytime. You know you can trust me,' he told her.

She nodded, squeezing his hand before she pulled away.

'Hmm hungry?' Tony asked her, feeling his stomach rumble softly. 'I can make us some dinner

'Hmmm yes,' she leaned across and kissed him deeply. 'But food is the furthest thing from my mind,'

He laughed softly, pulling her close so she was in his lap. He kissed her deeply, one hand stroking his shoulders, the other around her back to support her.

Aurora moaned softly against him. With her job, she didn't really have relationships and that included sex. She didn't trust anyone and people were too vulnerable in the middle of sex. All it would take would be for her to let her guard down for a second...

'Too many thoughts,' Tony teased, kissing her deeply before he moved his lips to her neck, nuzzling her. Damn it, he didn't care what he had told Gibbs. He wanted her to stay and she needed him right now.

She grinned. She trusted Tony. She knew Tony would never hurt her, he couldn't be bought by someone looking to hurt her. She wasn't sure if she'd truly felt safe with anyone before. When your own father can be convinced to kill his only child for a few million, it becomes hard to trust anyone. But she knew she was safe with Tony.

'Hey,' his husky voice whispered in her ear. 'Where did you go?' he asked her gently.

'I'm right here,' she grinned at him, kissing him deeply and shivering as she felt him exploring her mouth.

'Hmm what say we continue this somewhere a little more conformable?' he whispered to her. He had been hungry but food wasn't even registering now.

She nodded as he stood, scooping her up with him. She was as light as a feather and he carried her toward his bedroom, kicking the door closed as he entered.

He placed her down on the bed, joining her seconds later and kissed her deeply. She moaned into his mouth as his hands explored her body

gently. His fingers caressed her breasts gently, his fingers teasing her nipples through her clothes before his hands moved down. He stroked her side, making her squirm under him and he grinned.

'Tony,' she moaned, arching her back toward him. God what he could do to her...

He grinned, running his fingers across he bottom on her top before his hands slipped underneath, stroking her smooth warm skin with his long fingers. Last night had been amazing but it had been more

about instant satisfaction, their mutual desperate need. Tonight he wanted to draw it out.

She whimpered softly as his fingers grazed her breasts through her bra. The tips of his fingers teased the now hard peaks and he gently pulled her shirt over her head.

'Aurora,' he whispered softly, taking in the sight of her. The curtains were open tonight, unlike the previous night and the added light made sure he could see her. He noted a few small scars across her abdomen. It happened in their line of work. Some were old, he remembered them. Others were new. 'Aurora,' he touched a long thin scar which started at her hip and went up to her side, ending in line with her elbow.

'Hmm I look like a patch work quilt,' she said softly with small smile.

'Hmm patch work quilts are beautiful pieces of art,' he kissed her deeply.

'Oh Tony,' Aurora whispered, pulling him closer.

He smiled, kissing her as he removed her bra, tossing it aside on the floor, his hands now free to explore.

And explore they did, leaving Aurora begging for more. Tony grinned. 'Patience,' he whispered, reaching for her pants but was surprised when he suddenly was on his back, Aurora straddling him. 'Hmm patience was never my strong point,' she grinned at him widely.

Tony grinned up at her as she pulled off his shirt before trailing kisses along his chest, reaching the waist band, pressing kisses along it before she slowly undid his pants.

'Aurora,' he whispered her name. Damn taking it slow, he wanted her and wanted her now!

She grinned at him, removing his pants and boxers and he pulled he closer, kissing her deeply. He undid her pants, taking off the holster on the side carefully before he slid her pants down, revealing her ankle holster and a knife sheath in the small of her back.

He removed the weapons, placing them on the nightstand table before

he turned his attention back to her. God she was so beautiful,' he thought as he gently lowered himself back to the bed, removing her panties quickly.

'Tony,' Aurora moaned his name against his shoulder. 'Please,'

'Hmm don't have to ask me twice,' he teased her gently, leaning over and kissing her before he reach across to the nightstand, getting a condom from the top draw.

Aurora took it from him, rolling in on before she looked up at him.She wanted this, needed this and she could tell he did too.

He joined their bodies gently, both shivering at the sensations.Within minutes they both cried each others name as their passions exploded.

They lay like that for awhile, both catching their breaths. Tony rolled them over finally, kissing her before he moved into the bathroom, returning several moments later and climbed back into bed.

'That was great,' Aurora said softly as Tony put his arm around her.

'Always is,' he grinned, kissing her. 'We need dinner,' he laughed. 'We kind of got sidetracked,'

'We can order in,' Aurora suggested.

He nodded, climbing out of bed and returned with a handful of take away menus and the phone. 'Ladies choice,' he handed them to her.

She laughed, taking them from him and sat up, pulling the white sheet around herself. 'Chinese sounds good,' she pulled out of the menus after flicking through them. Tony nodded. 'They're great, they have the best spring rolls.' he told her.

He called and ordered before hanging up. '40 minutes,' Tony told Aurora.

'Hmm how can we fill in the time?' she gave him a grin.

'Oh I don't know,' Tony grinned back at her. He wanted to ask her so many questions. How she ended with Omega. Why did she leave the FBI, but he knew she wouldn't answer right now. He'd ask when he felt she was ready

* * *

It was just after 1am when Tony yawned. They had eaten dinner in bed and made love several times afterwards. 'God, you've been here less then 24 hours and already worn me out,' he teased.

Aurora, who was curled up beside him laughed. 'Best way to be worn out,' she smiled at him. 'You should get some sleep,' she told him.

'What about you?' he asked.

'I'll get some sleep,' she assured him. A few short hours a night usually held her in good stead, so she wasn't overly concerned.

He nodded, knowing her sleeping patterns. 'Alright,' he said. He wanted to stay awake but he was exhausted and knew he had to front up to work the giving her another kiss before he lay down and soon was sound asleep.

Aurora wasn't quite ready for sleep and watched Tony. His brown hair was dishevelled but he had a certain glow about him. A small smile was touching his lips. He looked cute when he slept.

She smothered a chuckle. Cute? Puppies and Kittens were cute! Grown men weren't! Although looking at Tony now, it was the only way to describe him. Cute. She decided to get some work done and she slowly and carefully climbed out of bed. Tony didn't even stir as she stood from the bed, the mattress giving a soft squeak.

Picking up one of her guns from the side table, she pulled on one of Tony's shirts. It was too big for her and insisted on falling down one shoulder. She shook her head, deciding to deal with the Flash dance look before she moved into the lounge room

Taking her laptop from her bag, she quickly set it up, pulling out one of Tony's phone connections and plugged in her laptop.

While it was loading, she grabbed a bottle of water and some left over Chinese, moving back to the computer to get some work done.

It was a few minutes past four, when she decided to call it a night. She shut her computer down and packed it away, tossing away the empty water bottle and food container before she moved back into the bedroom. Placing her gun on the side table, she climbed back into bed.

Tony was still sound asleep but when she lay down, he put an arm around her and she accepted it before she settled down to sleep.

* * *


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Authors Notes - Sorry this chapter is a few days later then usual, RL haseen hectic. So to make up for it, an extra long chapter. Thanks to all my readers and my latest reviewers shirik and angeleyes46. Enjoy****

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Tony awoke and was surprised to find Aurora asleep beside him. That was a rarity. Usually she was already gone, or at the very least awake.

Nature called but instead he watched her for a moment, enjoying the novelty of seeing her sleep. All her daytime defences disappeared and she looked even younger then her years.

However nature started yelling loudly and he was forced to get up. He moved slowly, however Aurora was awake in an instant, gun in hand until she realised. 'Morning,' she put the gun down on the side table.

'Hey,' he smiled, leaning over and gave her a kiss. 'Morning,'

She smiled, laying back down on the bed as Tony disappeared into the bathroom.

He appeared a few moments later and sat down on the bed beside her. 'What say I make us some breakfast?' he suggested. 'You can grab a shower while I do that,'

Aurora nodded. 'Thanks,' she smiled at him before climbing out of bed and moving into the bathroom.

* * *

An hour later Aurora left, not saying where she was going and Tony knew better then to ask. He showered and changed quickly before he headed into work. He'd be early today and hopefully Gibbs wouldn't be able to read the "I got laid last night" look this morning.

Walking into NCIS, he found Gibbs already there, busy on the phone and he didn't even look up as Tony moved to his desk.

Cait appeared a few minutes later, muttering something about traffic.

Gibbs hung up the phone. 'Phone calls,' he announced, without looking up. When he didn't get a response, he looked up, finding Tony and Cait looking at him.

'We're listening,' Cait said. They almost learned not to answer being around Gibbs so much.

'Fax is coming through, all the calls O'Sullivan made and received in the 48 hours leading up to his death. 'Cait I want you to go through all of them see what we can get. One number might lead us to something.' he stood. 'I'm going to talk to some people on his old base, see who his friends were, if they know anything. We got so held up with Aurora yesterday, these tasks fell by the wayside.'

'What about me Boss?' Tony asked.

'You got held up by her all night and day,' Gibbs moved toward the elevator.

'I mean what do I do?' Tony asked, wanting to roll his eyes.

'Go down, see if Abby has anything for us. Same with Ducky. Then help Cait when you come back,' Gibbs said before the elevator door closed.

Tony headed downstairs and as soon as the automatic glass doors opened, he was assaulted by blaring music that seemed far too loud at any hour, let alone one this early.

Moving to the computer, he turned the music down, wondering where Abby was.

'Abby?' he called out.

'I'm here,' her voice came from under the desk, making Tony jump.

'What are you doing down there?' he looked down at her.

'I dropped a pen,' she stood. 'What brings you down here? Needed an excuse to see me?'

'Always,' Tony grinned. 'Got anything for me?'

'Depends,' Abby said. 'Maybe if you tell me whats going on with everyone,'

'How do you mean?' Tony feigned ignorance.

'Oh come on,' Abby told him. 'You know exactly. You getting forced on holidays, now you're back, Cait saying yesterday you're sleeping with some weirdo and Gibbs demanding he speak to her?'

'She's not a weirdo!' Tony said.

'I believe you,' Abby nodded. 'There is no such thing as weird. So...?'

'It's a long story,' Tony sighed.

'I have all day,' she smiled at him.

'Maybe later Abby, Gibbs wants me to stop by Duckys and then help Cait,' he said.

'Hmm alright but I'll hold you to that "later" later,' she smiled.

'Okay,' he nodded. 'So do you have anything for us?'

'Maybe,' she told him. 'We recovered some red liquid from his shoe.' she moved to her cupboard and took out a petri dish. 'At first I thought it was blood but I did a test on it and it's not,'

'So what is it?' Tony asked.

'Remnants of a berry,' she told him. 'It's called a Boysenberry, pretty common,'

'That doesn't give us much,' Tony smiled.

'Hey, your killer could have a berry fetish,' Abby grinned and Tony shook his head.

'Thanks Abs,' he said before he left the lab.

'Ah Tony, nice of you to come and visit,' Ducky looked up from the autopsy table.

Tony smiled. He could definitely live without coming down here too often. No matter how many autopsies he had attended, he still sometimes found them bothersome. 'Anything new?'

'The time of death would have been between 6am and 9am,' Ducky said. 'The body wasn't moved after the death or the blood would have pooled here,' he indicated the area above the hips.

'And it was the bullet that killed him?' Tony asked.

'Yes. There didn't appear to be any struggled, no bruising, marks on the body so I'd say whoever killed him, he knew and trusted them or they broke in and caught him by surprise,' Ducky told him.

Tony nodded. 'Alright, thanks Ducky,' he tried to get away before he started into one of his stories.

'You know, this reminds me of a case many years ago, long before your time Tony and….'

'I'd love to hear Ducky but Gibbs needed me back asap,' Tony called, already walking down the hall.

Ducky watched him go. 'Well Gerald, you'll find this interesting…'

Gerald silently cursed Tony as he was forced to listen to another one of Duckys endless tales.

* * *

'Any luck?' Tony asked as he wandered back into the bullpit.

'Not really,' Cait looked up. 'Most numbers were local, friends, his sister, local pizza place.'

'Nothing unusual?' Tony asked.

'No, 4 mobiles were called, 2 were Aurora. One was the day before he died and the morning he died. The call was made at 6am but it lasted 1 second so obviously they didn't talk,' Cait said.

'Maybe her phone was off, or out of range,' Tony said.

Cait nodded. 'Possible,'

'What were the other numbers?' Tony asked.

'I'm tracing the numbers now,' she told him.

* * *

Gibbs arrived back at the office a while later, seeing Cait and Tony weren't there. He glanced at his watch, seeing it was nearly one and decided they had probably gone to lunch.

He'd skip lunch today. He had coffee and he wanted to make a few phone calls, one specific one. He knew Aurora was here for a reason, she was hanging around for a reason and he wanted to know. If the FBI wanted information on this, what did they want and why have Aurora come down to get it?

Tony and Cait wandered into the office, just in time to see Gibbs slam the phone down. 'Uh oh, maybe he needs another coffee?' Cait whispered.

'I think it's more then coffee,' Tony whispered back as the two backed away, hoping they could get back in the elevator without Gibbs noticing them.

They were too late. 'DiNozzo!' Gibbs called.

'Uh oh,' Tony muttered. Had he somehow found out he was still seeing Aurora? 'Ahh yes Gibbs?'

'I just made a call to the FBI. Aurora isn't with them anymore. She hasn't been with them for 4 years!' Gibbs thundered.

'She isn't?' Tony feigned shock. Uh oh, had he found out who she worked for now?

'You didn't know?' Gibbs asked, watching the younger man closely.

'No,' Tony lied.

'Tony...' Gibbs asked, not sure if he believed him.

'It's true!' Tony protested his innocence.

'Why don't I believe you?'

"I don't know,' Tony looked Gibbs straight in the eyes. 'But it is one hundred percent, absolutely true that I didn't know. How could I? I haven't seen her since we all saw her at the abandoned house and NO she didn't tell me before then.'

Gibbs looked at him for a moment. 'I want to speak to her. Now! If she isn't with the FBI, she shouldn't even know about this case. I want to know what she's doing and who she is in with,' he growled. God only knew what Aurora was up to.

'Well I can't answer that boss,' Tony told him. 'Like I said I haven't seen her since yesterday and as if she's going to tell me anything.'

'I didn't say she had told you anything Tony I'm asking for the phone number.' he snapped his finger. 'Your cell phone Tony, her number. She said if I needed it I could call and I damn well need to call.'

Tony reluctantly moved toward his desk, grabbing a pen and post it and scribbled the number down on it, handing it to Gibbs. 'I can call if you want Boss,' Tony offered.

'I think I am capable of dialling a number without having my hand held DiNozzo,' Gibbs replied. 'Thank you,' he added before going to his desk and without another word dialling the number.

The phone rung and rung before it eventually rung out. 'Damn it!' Gibbs slammed down the phone. 'I need to speak to her. I don't know what her game is but if I can't contact her within the next 2 hours, I'm putting a warrant out for her,'

'You're what!' Tony and Cait said as one.

'Are you both deaf?' Gibbs looked up. 'I don't think I have a speech impediment and I was pretty clear in what I was saying.'

'You can't do that boss,' Tony shook his head. 'She hasn't done anything wrong. Not really.'

'Oh no,' Gibbs stood and walked over to Tony's desk. 'Just exactly what hasn't she done wrong DiNozzo?'

'Ahhh well she must have her reasons,' he held Gibbs hard gaze. 'And no don't go down that track again boss I don't know where she is, or who she's working for and I don't really think she'd trust me anymore anyway.'

'Well I don't trust her,' Gibbs said. 'It wouldn't surprise me if she killed O'Sullivan. God only knows what her call is in this but I want to know and I want to know as of yesterday,'

Tony sighed. 'Well what more can be done boss. She's probably long gone anyway.'

'I doubt that,' Gibbs shook his head. 'If Aurora was here for something, she won't leave until she gets it. She'll be around somewhere,' he looked at Tony. 'How did you meet Aurora anyway DiNozzo?' he asked. 'How well do you know her?'

How do you know her? Tony thought but didn't ask. 'I've known her since my Philidelphia PD days, it was a joint investigation where the bloody FBI came storming in, taking over and stepping on toes as they do. That was how we met and I suppose I couldn't call her a close friend or colleague I know enough about her to assure you that I'd trust her with my life,' he saw Cait pull a face. 'WHAT!' he said before turning back to Gibbs. 'I'd also confidently say that she didn't kill O'Sullivan.

'And you two were lovers,' Gibbs said. 'How long was that for? A night?'

'We were lovers for three years,' Tony said, angry at the way Gibbs made their relationship sound so cheap.'Don't look at me like that Caitlin, we were on again off again in that time and a lot of my Homicide colleagues said that I was sleeping with the enemy and I suppose you're both thinking the same thing but as I said I trust her completely. Okay, she was FBI and now we find out that she isn't but I can assure you boss the Aurora I knew, know, wouldn't cross to the dark side so to speak.'

'How long has it been since you last saw her, before now I mean?' Gibbs asked, surprised at Tony saying he had been in any sort of relationsip for longer then a weekend

Tony shrugged. 'I don't know, four years maybe.'

'Four years is a long time, things can happen, people change.'

'Not Aurora,' Tony shook his head. 'She wouldn't Boss, I know it,'

'Someone with her skill and experience, she'd make a fortune on the wrong side of the tracks,' Gibbs said seriously.

'I realise that but... '

'Tony,' Cait looked up with a frown on her face. 'How did Aurora get in contact with you. How did she know you'd left PD, that you now worked for NCIS? How did she make contact?'

'She just did,' Tony shrugged.

'I've got a fair idea how she did it,' Gibbs ran a hand over his face. 'She's got connections all over the place and ways and means of finding things out. But that is a good question Tony, how did she make contact and how did you two end up together that other night?'

'Hey that's personal,' Tony growled.

'Tony this woman could be dangerous so how did she re-establish contact with you and it's not really a request DiNozzo I expect a direct and honest answer.'

Tony took a deep breath. He knew he had to answer. 'She turned up on my doorstep,' Tony shrugged. 'The same day O'Sullivan was found,' Actually she broke in,but he wasn't going to add that.

'I sort of worked that one out DiNozzo but where did she restablish contact with you.' Gibbs shook his head

'That was it,' Tony told Gibbs. 'She just turned up, I invited her to stay for dinner and ..'

'No DiNozzo that is not it. Hang on let me guess,' Gibbs looked at the ceiling. 'She broke in, and put a gun to your head when you came home. That would be her style now wouldn't it.'

'That's rubbish boss,' Tony shook his head. 'Where would you get an idea like that?' How did Gibbs do that?

'Come on Tony, Aurora wouldn't knock on the door,' Gibbs shook his head.

'I'm telling you the truth Boss,' Tony lied. 'Besides what difference does it make?'

'Well I certainly wouldn't sleep with or be defending someone who broke into my home and held a gun to my head,' Cait had to have her say.

'She didn't do that,' Tony shook his head. 'God. '

'I bet she did,' Gibbs shook his head. 'Was that your usual ritual when you got together?' his words dripped sarcasm.

'Hey I'm not that hinky as Abby would put it,' Tony shook his head.

Gibbs shook his head. 'I don't know what is going on Tony but regardless of your past with her, Aurora is dangerous'.

'And you know this how boss? Come on you're telling me not to do this and to stay way from her but what makes you think she's so goddamn dangerous hmm? How do you know this? More to the point how do you know her. I mean we are just going around in circles here boss and if we have to work as a team we have to trust each other and you have to let us in on what is happening or what you know.'

'You don't want to know,' Gibbs said gruffly 'And you don't need to know.'

'But you expect me to share everything,' Tony growled. 'You want to know everything about Aurora and I and yet you aren't willing to share about why you hate Aurora so much,' he shook his head. 'Turn you down did she?' he muttered angrily.

'I beg your pardon DiNozzo,' Gibbs shot around and strode angrily over to Tony but the younger man wasn't backing down an inch.

'Well you've got a thing for redheads and...'

'Tony, stop,' Cait was concerned about what was going to happen, she'd never seen the two men squaring off like this

'No, let him finish,' Gibbs looked at him. 'Go on DiNozzo,'

'Well your evasive about why you hate her, wont give us a clear answer and it seems more personal then a professional problem,' Tony said. 'And you'd hardly tell everyone she turned you down,'

'Actually I knocked her back because I can see what she is and I don't let raging hormones that should be well under control this far past puberty get the better of my better judgement. In other words DiNozzo I think with my head and not my crotch,' Gibbs shook his head as he realised what he'd just said. He never lost control and he was suddenly acting very out of character.

Bastard, Tony wanted to growl but controlled himself. 'What is your problem with Aurora? If you don't want to give details fine but what is your problem?' he asked angrily. He didn't know if Gibbs was being honest or not. Aurora had come onto Gibbs?

'My problem DiNozzo is that because of a botched FBI operation that she was a major part of, the lead on to be more precise a good friend of mine died and God help me while there are times that I could kill you myself DiNozzo I'm not willing to stand by and watch while she gets you killed. You're one of my people and I'm not going to let that happen no matter what,'

'What?' Tony asked. 'Jesus Gibbs, I'm sure she didn't get your friend killed on purpose! It would have been an accident and she isn't going to get me killed,'

'You just don't get it do you Tony,' Gibbs rubbed his forehead. ''He just doesn't get it Cait,' Gibbs turned to walk towards the elevators. 'I need coffee.'

'No I don't,' Tony growled. 'And how can I when I don't know the circumstances? Unless Aurora killed your friend personally, it probably wasn't her fault,'

'She had him wrapped around her little finger too Tony but I'm never going to make you see the truth so I'm not even going to try.'

'Too?' Tony asked. 'She was... involved with whoever got killed?

'She was coming onto him pretty strong DiNozzo, especially after I wouldn't co-operate and no when I said knocked her back it wasn't in the context that you are thinking,'

'Then how did you mean knocked her back?' Tony asked.

'It wasn't sexual DiNozzo it would have compromised NCIS operation and she knew it and she tried to convince me to see things her way to do things that would benefit her and the FBI and I wouldn't play and so she got sexual with Tim Baxter, he was a good man and he was my friend,' Gibbs paused. 'Same as you are Tony and I don't want to lose another friend because of this woman. Now I'm sorry but that's just the way it is.

'Aurora flirts with everyone,' Tony shrugged. 'There isn't even anything sexual about it. She knows it's one way of manipulating a situation to get what she or her team want,' he shrugged. He often flirted or turned on the charm to help in an investigation. 'Besides, she wasn't asking you to do anything illegal was she?'

'She was asking me to seriously compromise this unit Tony, that is pretty illegal to me.'

'By sleeping with her?' Tony asked with a grin.

'Grow up DiNozzo and listen,' Gibbs snapped. 'Like I said I need a coffee,' he punched the elevator button, the doors opening and he stepped inside the doors closing between him and his agents

Tony sighed and shook his head, dropping into his chair. He had to try and contact Aurora. She couldn't afford to have a warrant out for her.

'Tony,' Cait walked over and sat on the edge of his desk. 'Don't throw your career away over this okay?'

'Over what?' Tony looked up at her.

'Over Aurora, over this whole goddamn mess.'

'She's innocent Cait, she wouldn't do this,' Tony said. 'I know her. Better then probably anyone else,'

'Tony she could have changed, she isn't working for the FBI any longer so who knows which organisation she's involved with and wake up for goodness sake in this day of terrorism we can't be sure... '

'She's not a terrorist Cait,' Tony rolled his eyes

'I didn't say she was!' Cait shook her head. 'But people change Tony and four years is a long time. Why is she here if she isn't FBI? Why is she being so difficult and evasive? Meeting us at abandoned places? Why did she break into your place and put a gun to your head for your reunion?'

'Who says she did that?' Tony shook his head.

'Come on Tony, you're talking to me here. I'm your friend! I just don't want to see you hurt,' Cait told him.

'I'm not going to get hurt Cait,' he rubbed his hand over his face.

'This woman has already caused you problems Tony,' Cait said. 'Just try and think about it objectively for a few minutes,'

Tony didn't reply just stared at his computer. 'How does Gibbs know these things?' he muttered almost as if he was no longer aware that Cait was there.

'Psychic,' Cait sent him a small smile. 'You just admitted that Gibbs was right about your reunion. For Godsakes Tony she could have blown your head off your shoulder if she hadn't liked the reception she got. You do realise that don't you?'

'She wouldn't have shot me,' Tony rolled his eyes. 'She never has,'

'Hey it only takes that one time Tony.'

'She wouldn't!' Tony said insistently. 'She's precautious, it's how she stays alive,'

'And how other people end up dead,' Cait said simply. 'I don't want to argue with you Tony but I'm scared for you.'

'Don't be,' Tony shook his head.

Cait sighed. 'How do we know that isn't what happened to O'Sullivan?' Cait asked. 'She went to give him a greeting and surprised him?'

'Damn it she didn't kill him,' he raked a hand through his hair. 'Why won't anyone understand that?'

Just then his phone rung and he answered it. 'DiNozzo,'

'Tony, what does Gibbs want?' Aurora asked him.

'Christ Almighty, where are you?' he coudn't help himself

'It doesn't matter,' she told him. 'What does the grouch want?'

'He wants a face to face or an arrest warrant is issued for you. He wants to know who you're now working for and he's determined to get the answer before you can get me killed. His words not mine,'

There was a brief pause. 'Where is he?' she asked him.

'I don't know. Try Starbucks or Krispy Kreme he went for coffee.'

'Okay,' she nodded. 'Thanks Tony,'

'Yeah,' he said simply.

Aurora was about to hang up but paused. 'Whats up?' she asked him. She had known him long enough to pick up if something was wrong.

'Nothing is wrong Aurora,' he saw Cait cast him a glance. 'Just go and find Gibbs and clear the air on this one okay.'

'Okay,' she said. She knew something was up but wouldn't push it. 'Bye,'

'Bye,' he said before disconnecting the call.

'You knew!' Cait said. 'Gibbs is going to kill you,'

'Knew what Cait?' Tony asked inocently.

'She wasn't FBI! You didn't even ask her,' Cait said.

'Not my business and I didn't know anything Cait. I'm telling her to clearthe air with Gibbs not me. She wouldn't tell me anyway.'

Cait shook her head. 'Just be careful Tony,' she touched his hand before she moved to her desk.

'I always am,' he said staring at the phone in his hand.

'Not,' Cait shook her head clearly concerned about her colleague.

* * *

'Can I get a strong cappuccino to take away?' Gibbs asked as he finallymade itto the front of the line at Starbucks.

'Make it two please,' a female voice said beside him. 'And a chocolate muffin too,'

Gibbs looked over his shoulder. 'How did you find me?' he asked Aurora.

'You know me,' she smiled.

'Unfortunately yes,' came the rough reply

'You're the one who wants to talk,' Aurora said. 'So we'll grab the coffee and talk or I'll go if you want,'

'Yes I want to talk and I want answers and I want you to stay away from DiNozzo,' he collected and paid for the coffees handing her one cup and her muffin.

'The talk I can have with you, answers depend on the questions and I'm not discusing Tony with you,' she said as they left the shop.

Gibbs scowled at her. 'Aurora..' he said.

'You don't intimidate me Gibbs, I've dealt with much scarier arseholes then you,' she said as she moved them into a deserted alleyway behind Starbucks. The street was too open and here her back was against the wall, meaning no one could sneak up behind her. 'Now what do you want to ask me?'

'You're not working for the FBI so who the hell are you working for? I made a few phone calls and found out you were no longer with the bureau so don't try and lie to me.'

'I never said I was with the FBI Gibbs,' Aurora told him. 'You just assumed I still was.'

'Damn you Aurora,' Gibbs growled. 'Who are you with?'

'Couldn't find that out already?' she asked him.

'No but I'm working on it.'

'Then why do you need me?' Aurora asked him.

'Because I don't want to have to bury Tony DiNozzo like I did Tim Baxter. I want to know what I'm dealing with, what my team is dealing with and which organisation you are now working for.'

'It wasn't my fault what happened to Tim,' Aurora told him softly. She had never meant for anyone to get hurt.

'He was smitten with you, he wanted to protect you and,' Gibbs shook his head. 'I just don't want to have to bury another good man.'

'It still wasn't my fault,' Aurora growled. 'How the hell was I to know he was going to push me out of the way? They were coming after me and I was the one who told you, Baxter and Ryan, my partner at the time, to back off,'

'Well what was he going to do, let you get shot? Damn it Aurora, Tony would do the exact same thing for you and I don't want him getting in over his head on this one. We need to know what we are dealing with,'

'Exactly what I've told you,' Aurora said.

'You have told us nothing,' Gibbs was fuming.

'I've told you what I know,' she said.

'No you haven't told me everything,' Gibbs strode past her.

'What do you want from me Gibbs?' Aurora asked.

'I want to know who you are working for, why you got into contact with Special Agent DiNozzo and what exactly is going on with O'Sullivan,'

'Fine,' Aurora growled. Her Boss had given her permision to tell Gibbs if she needed to. Telling Gibbs might get him off her back for awhile. 'Alright, I'll tell you,' Some of it she thought. He was going to cause trouble and if he put out a warrant for her, all hell would break loose. She couldn't afford to have her photo patched around the country.

'Okay I'm listening.'

'I left the FBI four years ago,' she lowered her voice to a hush and he had to strain to hear her. 'I got a transfer to a better position. With Omega,'

'Hmm,' he nodded and sipped his coffee. 'Impressive,' he looked thoughtful. 'So how does your organisation become involved with an Naval officer who ends up getting himself killed and therefore ends up involving my team? Also what on earth could a lowly, well compared to you lowly, Special Agent, ex homicide officer be able to provide you with if it wasn't inside information into the investigation,'

'We have a leak,' Aurora said. 'O'Sullivan had given us information in the past and he had some information about our snitch. He said he would only speak to me and to tell no one else I was coming, except my direct superior, who O'Sullivan contacted as well,'

'So how do you think he came by this information and how was he recruited to your organisation?'

'I knew O'Sullian when I was still FBI,' she told him. 'As for how he cameup with the information, I don't know. I asked once and he told me that he couln't tell me. His information always checked out so I never pushed the issue. He was a first class source. He should have been a Special Agent somewhere, he had top contacts,'

Gibbs nodded, 'Well he wasn't careful enough was he?' he finshed his coffee and scrunched up the cup. 'So why did you contact DiNozzo aside from the fact you wanted someone on the inside you could trust, you wanted to relay information through him to me is my take on this but now you can tell me directly,'

'Because I missed him,' she admitted honestly and then regretted it. 'I don't need DiNozzo to get or give information Gibbs,'

'Just so long as you're not using him,' Gibbs replied. 'So what is your organisations next move on this?'

'Nothing right now. I'm hanging around to see what you guys pull up,' she said. 'We want his killer as much as you, it might lead us to our snitch,'

Gibbs nodded. 'Letting us do all the hard work hey?' he allowed a small smile to touch the corner of his lips but it was gone as quickly as it came.

'No, I'm just staying in the background,' Aurora said. 'My Boss doesn' want Omegas name anywhere near this, so no informtion ca possibly get leaked out. We want out snitch,'

'Alright but I'll need to be able to keep in contact with you. Where will you be based for contact?'

'My Boss doesn't want Omegas name anywhere near this, in case the information gets filtered to the wrong person,' she said. 'You have my mobile,'

'DiNozzo has your mobile,' Gibbs told her. 'I'd like it was well please.'

She took his mobile and put the number in it. 'It's under "Jason",' she handed it back.

Gibbs nodded. 'You got somewhere safe to stay?'

'Why Gibbs are you worried about me?' she smiled at him

'Just answer the question Aurora.'

'You offering a bed?' she grinned at him. She enjoyed teasing him.

'Now why would you think that. I'm just asking if you are somewhere secure.'

'I'll be fine,' she nodded to him. 'Thank you,'

'Yeah well just don't get DiNozzo killed , they could try to get to you through him if you know what I mean and if that happened I would NOT be a very happy camper Understood?'

'Trust me Gibbs, neither would I,' she told him.

'Good I'm glad we understand each other,' Gibbs replied as he started to walk away from her and he backtracked. 'Oh by the way did you tell DiNozzo about Omega?'

'No,' she lied. 'He just assumed I was still FBI and I didn't correct him,'

Gibbs simply nodded, not sure if he believed her.'I'll be in touch,' was all he said.

Aurora nodded, waiting for him to leave and gave him several minutes before she took off as well.

* * *


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Authors Note - Thanks for the reviews and everyone who has been this story on Alerts. It means alot to me :) Enjoy.****

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen**

It was late, very late and Tony let himself into his apartment frowning when he saw that the place was in darkness. He'd been fairly sure that Aurora would be here but he was obviously wrong and with a sigh he headed towards the bedroom. Well it was maybe for the best, he was tired and if Aurora had been here then he knew he wouldn't have been getting very much if any sleep. Not that he would complain under the circumstances.

He wondering what had happened between Aurora and Gibbs that afternoon for when he had come back, he seemed in a better mood. Obviously Aurora had cleared the air about Omega and Gibbs must still be in the dark about the fact that he was also aware about Aurora's involvement with the orgainsation. He didn't know why he was shocked Aurora had moved up to Omega. She had been a top notch FBI Agent and Omega seemed like an obvious choice now. Of course there was so much more danger attached to being involved with that secret squad.

He walked into the bedroom stripping off as he went, leving him clad in only black boxers and a whitesinglet.

He made himself a quick dinner, just a quick sandwich and while he was eating, his thoughts drifted to Aurora. He remember all those years ago, when she had been FBI and came to Philly on a case. She and her partner had more or less taken over the investigation, treating the locals like they were idiots.

However that had done nothing to kerb his attraction to her. She had been a complete babe and while he had never thought he stood a chance, he had tried anyway.

She hadn't given any real indication if she was interested or not. During the case, she had remained completely professional. It was only after the case had been wrapped up, she had asked him out for a drink to celebrate.

The drink had turned into dinner and then they had ended up back at his place and in his bed. He hadn't been expecting anything more then a one night stand, a way to work out some of the tension and stress from the case.

She had flown back home the following day and he thought he would never see her again.

However, several weeks later, she had turned up out of the blue, at his apartment. He had been surprised, at first thinking she had perhaps forgotten something until she told him she was here for two days and she'd wanted to see him.

After that she would show up, without warning, stay a few days, occasionally a week before she'd leave again. He wasn't seeing anyone else, he didn't want to. There had never been any verbal commitment made but before he knew it, he was falling for her hard.

Their relationship wasn't particularly discreet, his partner at the time didn't know how to keep a secret. While his colleagues thought she was a babe, they still though he was sleeping with the enemy.

When he had moved from Philly to Baltimore, Aurora would still visit. She hadn't been surprised when he told her about his new position, although that didn't surprise him. She had contacts everywhere.

He had really thought they could make it, that maybe one day she would tell him she wanted more, wanted to be with him more permanently. But she never had and she had completely stunned him when she had turned up on his doorstep one Friday and told him it was over. He had been amazed and wanted to know why but she had never really given him an answer. They had shared one incredible last night together and when he had awoke in the morning, she was gone, a note on her pillow saying "Goodbye"

He hadn't dated for a long time after that. The wall he had built to protect himself was too hard to knock down.

It was only when he moved to Washington and started out at NCIS, that he had started dating again. He wasn't interested in a permanent relationship, no one could live up to Aurora, so no relationship lasted very long. He knew what people thought of him but he didn't care. They didn't know the truth.

He sighed, finishing dinner before he moved into his bedroom and he crawled into bed, pulling the covers around him. He wondered if Aurora would turn up tonight. It didn't look like she'd been by all day.

He'd offered her this as a place to crash and she'd said that she would but something had obviously made her change her mind. He wondered what it was, where she was but before too long his eyelids drooped and he was sound asleep.

* * *

Tony awoke a few minutes past four and reached across to the other side of the bed, finding it empty. He sat up slightly, frowning, wondering where she was. Why hadn't she turned up yet? 

Damn it he was worried now. Had something happened to her? He reached across for his phone. He had to call her, make sure she was alright. What if...

Or maybe she'd just moved on but she'd have said goodbye no just simply vanished.

He dialled her number, waiting for her to answer. 'Please Aurora, answer,' he whispered.

'Tony,' he heard a sleepy voice say in his ear.'What's wrong?'

'Aurora. where are you?' he asked as relief flooded through him at the fact that she was alive and okay. 'I mean you were going to stay here and you haven't been home.'

'Home?' she said softly.

'I mean,' he rubbed his hand over his face. 'I didn't mean it that way it came out what I mean was that you were going to use this place as a base and you didn't come back from wherever you were and I was worried something had happened to you.' He realised that he was probably scaring her off not that she would stay around once this assignment was over.

'I got held up and I figured you might like a night alone and to get some sleep,' she told him. 'I didn't think you'd worry,' she told him. She wasn't used to people worrying about her and really she was trying to protect him.

'Well I was worried when I woke up and you hadn't come back but now I know that you are okay. You are okay aren't you?'

'Yeah I'm fine,' she assured him. The temptation to get into her car and go and see him beckoned to her but she ignored it. Once this assignment was over, she was going home, leaving Tony and heading onto her next assignment.

'Well okay,' Tony sat up in bed and rubbed his hand over his face. 'I guess I'll see you around then.'

'Okay,' she said. 'Night,'

'It's morning,' he told her with a slight smile in his voice. 'You really have been up all night haven't you?'

'Hmm just got into bed about 5 minutes ago,' she told him. 'To get an hours sleep or so.' she smiled.

'Yeah well,' he looked at the clock. 'I might get up and have a shower and get myself into work and show Gibbs that he's not the only one who can get in at the crack of dawn,'

'Okay,' she nodded. 'I'll see you around,' she tried to sound a little standoffish but knew she was probably failing.

'Okay,' he wasn't stupid and could tell that she was trying to put him off. 'Take care then.'

She hung up and Tony sighed, dropping his phone onto the bed. What was all that about? Why hadn't she come by?

Because she's preparing you for when she takes off again he told himself as he went to get into the shower deciding that he would cook himself a big hearty country breakfast before heading into work

He liked having her around but he knew that once this assignment was over, she would go back home and might not hear from her for years, if ever.

But hell make hay while the sun shines was an old saying and it wasn't like Aurora hadn't enjoyed it too and they'd both known that there was no chance of long term committment there. They had their work commitments and both were dedicated to their jobs. Neither would give it up, at least not at this point in time.

With a sigh, he showered and dressed before he made himself a big breakfast and then headed into work.

* * *

Cait Todd pulled up outside O'Sullivan's home and looked around. It was early but she wanted and needed to check a few things out, follow up a few leads. She knew that Gibbs would have her guts for garters if he found out, she remembered what had happened to Tony that time he'd gone solo and he'd tried to contact Gibbs but she hadn't tried to call anyone because heck she was just checking out the crime scene with no real danger to be had.

With the key they had gotten from O'Sullivans key chain, she let herself into the house and moved into the front hall, closing the door behind her.

It was dark and slowly she moved through the dark house with her gun in one hand and the torch in the other. With a sigh, she found the light switch and flicked it on, putting her torch away. No one was here.

Well that was a reasonable thing wasn't it? Besides she didn't really want any unexpected company but as she moved through the house she started to have the uneasy feeling that maybe she should have called Tony and asked him to come with her.

She moved into the bedroom, taking a look around, seing if she noticed anything unusual.

It was then that she heard a noise and spun around to face the sound, her gun sent flying from her hand.

* * *


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Authors Notes **- Sorry this has taken so long, haven't been able to log in or upload to for awhile. I'll post more often now. Thanks everyone for being so patient.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

'What the fuck are you doing here bitch?' a male voice growled at her,

grabbing her and pressing her hard against the wall.

'NCIS Special Agent Todd,' she told him trying to get a shot at his crotch with her knee and wishing desperately that she had dragged Tony out of bed and knowing that Gibbs was going to chew her butt badly

She missed and he literally picked her up from the ground and tossed her against the wall again, pressing her in between the wall and him.

Cait continued to struggle as his hands went around her throat, her eyesight started to blurr and and then just as she felt that she was on the verge of blacking out her attacker went limp and she gluped for air, blinking her eyes and trying to see what had happened. 'Tony?' she gulped trying to focus on the figure that emerged from the darkness but it couldn't be Tony it was too short for him.

'Nope, it's your other knight in shining armour,' Aurora called over her shoulder as she threw the man across to the ajacement wall.

Cait watched, her vision slightly blurred. The man who was at least twice her size and was built like a tank, thrown against the ajacent wall,

winded as Aurora gave him several punches to the solar plexus and a few otherthings that went so quickly Cait missed them before "Tank" crumbled onto the floor thanks to a stun gun.

'Cait are you alrght?' Aurora went to her after slapping some cuffs onto tank man and ankle cuffs for good measure.

'Aurora,' Cait swallowed hard.'Oh God.'

'Come on,' she led her over to the bed and sat her down. 'Are you alright?'

'I think so,' Cait rubbed at her throat.

'You should probably get checked out,' she said, taking out her phone.

'Gibbs will kill me,' Cait rasped. 'I'll be okay in a minute.'

'He'll find out, he'll see the bruises,' Aurora said gently. 'We need to report it. Fatso over there needs to be interviewed when he gets back from snoozeland,'

Cait nodded. 'You're right and thank you,' she looked past Aurora. 'You here alone? I thought Tony might have been with you.'

'Nope, just me,' she told her.

'Just you,' she frowned and then coughed. 'How did you know?'

'Had a feeling I should swing by so I did,' Aurora said. 'Gut instincts are almost always right,'

'That sounds like Tony,' she cracked a small smile. 'He always says trust your gut. '

'It's true,' she told Cait. She dialled Tonys number and waited for him to answer. When he did, she didn't give him a chance to say anything. 'Tony, get to O'Sullivans place, now,' she said.

'Aurora ,' he was surprised to hear her voice again. 'Okay, I'm on my way to the office but I can change route. What's up?'

'Caits here, we bumped into.. an unsavory type,' she said. 'Some fat guy who was trying to choke Cait when I turned up. Cait is fine, a little shaken up and Fatso is sprawled on the floor and cuffed thanks to some voltage.'

'I'm already there,' Tony said as he disconnected the call and threw the car into a tight and fast U turn

'He's on the way,' Aurora hung up and moved toward the lump on the

floor. She tried to find a wallet or some form of ID but came up with nothing.

He started to come too and moaned something about stupid bitches and Aurora gave him a "smack" on the rump. 'Shut up,' she growled.

'Or what?' he mummbled.

'Or I'll give you another zap of voltage,' she growled at him, dangling the stun gun in front of him.

'You wouldn't,' he spat at her.

'Don't push me,' Aurora growled. 'I don't like people without manners.

Didn't your Momma ever teach you not to hit girls?' Aurora said.

'Yeah but I grew up on a farm and we use to slaughter pigs, even sows

without a second thought.' he smirked he wasn't going down without a

fight

'Well I work for an organisation that really hates bad guys and there really is onl way to get rid of bad guys,' she smiled, her hand lingering on her still holstered weapon.

'You're not going to kill me you think I'm going to help you out with your investigation don't you.'

'You're right. I wont kill you.. now,' she smiled. 'But that doesn't mean I wont smack you around for a little while,'

'Cait, Aurora,' the two women heard Tony call out to them and he raced in whipping off his sunglasses as he entered the room. 'What happened here?'

'Tony, did you break the land speed record getting her or what,' Cait

asked.

'See I told you that you drive too fast.' she cracked a small smile before starting to shake, Tony feeling awfully awkard going over to her.

'Hey it's going to be okay,' he put his arm around her shoulder then glared at the felon. 'What are you looking at?'

'He's jealous you can fit inside a door frame,' Aurora mumbled. 'He wasn't your size when he was 6,'

'Bitch,' the man spat again. 'Freaking pigs.'

'You're really asking me to electrode your brain,' Aurora growled. 'It

would be easier to just ask,'

'I wouldn't give her any cheek,' Tony told him. 'She means what she says, believe me.'

'Ohh I'm so scared...' the felon said in a high pitched voice. 'Please don't hurt me bitch,'

'Hmm don't say I didn't warn you,' Tony help Cait to her feet. 'I'm just going to take Special Agent Todd to the hospital, have her injuries checked out. 'You can handle this okay on your own.'

'Of course,' Aurora nodded. 'I'll take him down to NCIS. if I don't

kill him before,' she growled.

'Ohh. please,' the felon growled and spat at her, hitting her shoe.

'My shoe!' Aurora looked down. 'THATS IT! she growled. 'Nighty Night,' she gave him a grin before she zapped him again in the neck and he sprawled on the floor again.

'You need a hand getting sleeping beauty to the car,' Tony asked her with a grin on his face. 'Or just drag him like a sack of spuds maybe.'

'I'll drag him by the scruff of the neck, you guys go,' she said, feeling something hit her eye and she reached up, noticing there was a drip of blood and she had a small cut on her left temple.

'Aurora,' Tony said softly. 'Are you okay?' he reached out to touch the cut.

She ducked away from his touch. 'I'm fine,' she assured him. 'I'll patch it up later, you take Cait to the hospital and I'll get him down to your office,' she nudged the felons rump with her foot.

'Okay,' he nodded, wondering why she had stepped away. He had only been worried about her.

Tony led Cait out and down to his car. 'We'lll swing by and come back to get your car later,' he said as he opened the drivers side and helped her in.

'Thanks,' she nodded.

'What were you doing here alone?' he asked her gently.

'I had a hunch,' she answered him.

'You still shouldn't go in alone. Never go in alone!' He said. She was his partner and he didn't want to lose her!

'I know,' Cait said. 'I just thought it was early, no one would be here and….'

'Thank god Aurora was here,' he muttered as he started his car.

'Yeah,' she said softly. 'I'm surprised you weren't with her,'

'Should I have been?' Tony asked.

'No, I just thought you would have been,' Cait said simply.

Tony just nodded before he drove them to the hospital.

* * *

Meanwhile Aurora had dragged fatso to her car and loaded him in the back, silently thankful she had the SUV and the back seats were covered in plastic.

He was still out of it so thankfully the drive over was quite and uneventful. Arriving at NCIS, she pulled up outside and grabbed her phone, calling Gibbs.

'Gibbs,' he answered his phone.

'I have a package for you downstairs,' she told him.

'Should I be scared ?' he answered her, a hint of a smile in his voice.

'Maybe, he weighs a ton and he's a pig on top of all that,' she said. 'I'm waiting downstairs,'

'On the way,' he said, hanging up.

Several minutes later he appeared and walked over to her. 'Who or what is that?' he asked, peering in the back of the car.

'Depends on your view point,' she smiled. 'That is someone who tried to kill one of your agents. Cait was at O'Sullivans house this morning, this guy was there and tried to strangle her.'

'What?' Where is she? Is she alright?' Gibbs asked.

'Yes, I called Tony and he's taken her off to hospital to get checked out but I think she'll just have some nasty bruises and a rap over the knuckles from you,' Aurora said.

'What were you doing there?' he asked.

'I was doing a driveby of the house, checked everything was secure. Saw a car there and went to check it out. Thank god I did,' she said. 'Gave him some volts and cuffed him. Told Tony and Cait I'd drop him off to you so you could interview him.'

Gibbs nodded. 'Thanks,' he said. 'I'll give someone to haul him upstairs,'

'If you get anything…' Aurora said.

'Yes I'll share,' he said. He knew she didn't want to hang around. The building had way too many camera and she didn't want to be seen. 'Same if you…'

'Always,' she smiled at him as Gibbs called over two officers, getting them to grab fatso out. 'Any idea who he is?' he asked her.

'No ID,' she said. 'Doesn't look familiar to me. Maybe prints might tell us something,'

Gibbs nodded. .'Thanks he told her with a nod before he headed upstairs.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Authors Notes - Thanks to all my readers for the feedback. It really makes writing this story even more enjoyable.

No real warnings for this chapter, a few swear words but thats about all.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

'So?' Tony asked as Cait emerged from emergency.

'Just some bruising,' she said and Tony could already see some of the bruises coming out.

'Ouch,' he said. 'Come on, I'll take you back to get your car,' he offered.

'Okay,' she nodded as they headed outside and was surprised to find Aurora leaning against Tonys car.

'I dropped our unwelcome visitor off to Gibbs,' she told them. 'How are you?' she asked Cait.

'Sore but I'm okay. Thank you for what you did,' ' she said.

'Anytime,' she smiled, handing her a small white jar. 'It will reduce the bruising,' she said.

'Um thanks,' she took the jar from her

'Anyway I gotta take off. I'll see you guys around,' she pushed off from Tonys car and moved across the lot, disappearing behind some cars.

Tony sighed softly, watching her go. When he looked back, Cait was watching her. 'What?' he asked.

'You really like her huh?' she said, it was a statement, not really a question.

Tony looked at her for a few moments but didn't answer. 'Lets go,' he said, climbing into the car.

Cait smiled before she climbed into the car. His silence was enough to give her the confirmation she needed.

* * *

Meanwhile Gibbs was about to enter the interview room, "Fatso" as Aurora had named him had awoken from his voltage sleep.

He entered the room, the man looking up. 'I'm not telling you pigs nothing,' he growled. 'That stupid bitch, fucking zapping me! It's illegal,'

'Shut up,' Gibbs shook his head.

'Do you and that stupid bitch take the same happy pills?' the man growled.

Gibbs shook his head and sighed. 'Look we can do this the hard way or the easy way. Which do you want?'

'I got nothin' to say,' the man mummbled

'Okay we do it the hard way I see.' Gibbs shook his head. 'I'll be back soon.'

'Oh what are you gonna do?' the man feigned fear.

'Oh its not what I'm gonna do,' Gibbs gave one of his best smiles and winked. 'And besides that would be telling now wouldn't it?' Gibbs left without a further word, leaving the man alone.

'Nothin' you do will get me to talk nothin,' the man called out after him.

'Aurora would make you talk,' Gibbs muttered as he moved to his desk.

'Cait,' Gibbs said as the piar entererd the bullpit. 'Are you alright?'

'Sore and bruised,' she said. 'But I'm alright,'

'You know you shouldn't fly solo,' Gibbs told her. 'You should have called one of us.'

'I know. But it was early and I figured it would be okay and...' she shook her head. 'Thank god Aurora was there,'

'Yes that was fortuitous wasn't it?' Gibbs muttered. 'Well "Fatso" isn't talking,'

'You want to play good cop bad cop so to speak hey?' a grin spread across Tonys face. 'You reckon it will work.'

'Sure,' Gibbs nodded.

'So,' Tony raised an eyebrow. 'You want me to be good or bad this time.'

'Whichever one comes naturally to you,' Gibbs smiled.

'I can handle both boss so you can call it. I don't care.' Tony told him.

'Be good then,' Gibbs said as they moved toward the interview room.

'Okay,' he trailed after Gibbs, Cait standing and walking to thewindow of the interview room and watched as Tony entered first. "Hi,' he sat down opposite Fatso. 'My names Tony and I'd like to have a chat so as we don't know your name and for the sake of the conversation I think I'll call you Joe. Is that okay with you Joe?'

'Whatever,' the man shrugged.

'Hey don't be like that,' Tony scratched at his temple. 'Okay I guess Joe it is unless you want to tell me your real name,' he paused. 'Actually I'm not really the enemy here. I want to help you, now if that other Special Agent comes back in here,' he rolled his eyes. 'Look out, you'll be in big trouble. Can I get you something to drink or eat? You look a bit pale.'

'Yeah, a sandwich would be okay,' he nodded.

'You want something to drink, a soda maybe, cola, sprite,'

'Ahh Sprite, thanks,' he said.

'Coming right up,' Tony gave him a smile. 'You just hang tight there and I'll be right back. 'Oh what sort of sandwich would you prefer?'

'Ham and Tomato,' Fatso said

'Okay, anything else?' Tony paused.

'No,' he shook his head. 'Thanks,'

'Righto be back soon.' Tony headed out the door. 'Okay Gibbs, he's all yours.' DiNozzo grinned.

'Thanks,' Gibbs nodded as he went back into the room.

'Oh you,' Fatso growled.

'Yes me,' Gibbs sat down.

'I don't know nothing,' he growled.

'Hey, how come you were all nice and calm with Special Agent DiNozzo and yet your an asshole with me arsehole.'

'Because you're an arsehole,' he said.

'Hmm probably it takes one to know one I've heard.' Gibbs said, hiding a smile

'Fuck you, I'm not helping you pigs,' he growled.

'I wouldn't want to help either if I'd killed someone,' Gibbs said.

'Killed someone? Nah mate, I didn't kill no one!' the Fatso looked shocked.

'Well you were found at the scene of a murder and you did try to kill one of my people and would have done so if another hadn't intervened. Criminals aren't very smart you know they do sometimes tend to return to the scene of the crime. And that is where you were.'

'I didn't kill anyone!' he protested. 'I dont know about any dead person,'

'Then what were you doing at the crime scene and why were you trying to kill my Agent?'

'I didn't know who the bitch was and then I figured she was gonna arrest me,' he growled. 'I wasn't gonna kill her, just hurt her a bit so I could get away,'

'Well Special Agent Todd as severe injuries thanks to you, and you haven't answered my question. What were you doing there?'

'Whats the information worth?' he asked.

'Don't play games with me.' Gibbs shook his head.

'Come you, you and that bitch at the house weren't cops, this must be worth something,' he said.

'We don't do deals with the likes of you,' Gibbs slapped his hand on the table.

'What about a reduced sentance for theB and E?' he asked.

'That can be considered,' Tony said as he walked back in with Fatso's sandwiches and can of Sprite. 'There you go,' he sat down beside Gibbs. 'How's it coming along.'

'Look, I really don't know whats going on,' he took the drink and sandwich.

'I can give you a name and tell you what happened,' he looked at them. 'I didn't know it was such a big deal,'

'Well while you're giving us names Joe how about you give us your real name?' Tony gave him an encouraging look. 'Please. It would be a very good place to start.'

'David Jackson,' he told them.

'Okay David,' Tony gave him a smile.'Now there is good start isn't it Gibbs? He's co-operating with us.'

'Yes,' Gibbs nodded, waiting for him to continue.

'Well I don't want no trouble. I hope you realise that. I was only doing what I was told to do.'

'By whom?' Gibbs asked his arms folded across his chest.

'He said his name was Jason,' he told them. 'He wanted me to check out this place, see if I could find some information or phone numbers,'

'Does this Jason have a second name?' Gibbs asked

'I'd imagine so but he didn't tell me and I didn't ask,' he said,

'Alright how do we contact this Jason then?'

'I just have a mobile,' he said. '04056..95874,' he said. 'I have a good memory for numbers,' he told Gibbs.

Gibbs glanced across at Tony and saw that he was taking down the number.

'Have you ever met with Jason?' he asked.

'Once,' he said. 'Last night. I met with him and he gave me $5000,' he said. 'He said if I pull anything ueful from the house, he'd give me another 5,'

'Awfully big risk for such little gain,' Gibbs commented inwardly sighing as that piece of information had blown his idea of sending Tony or going in himself out of the water.

'$10,000 is not a little gain,' he said.

'Well considering the risks it was pretty much peanuts,' Tony looked up from his note taking. 'Have a look at the situation you're in. You're the one who is in custody,'

'It wasn't supposed to happen like that,' he said.

'Of course not nobody expects to get caught do they Tony?' Gibbs asked.

'Absolutely not.'

'Well I didn't,' he said. 'Look I can tell you something. This guy wanted this some, a phone number or address for this chick. If I could find it in the house, I'd get an extra $20,000 to keep my mouth shut,' he said.

'She had a funny name, sounded French,' he paused, trying to think.

'Aurora,' Gibbs muttered under his breath

'Yeah, that was it,' he nodded. 'Aurora, he was really interested in any information on this chick,'

'Did he say why David?' Tony asked the other man noticing the hardening in younger man's tone and manner.

'No and I didn't ask,' he said. 'I didn't care, it was just a job to me,'

'Was there any possibility that you believed that agent Todd was this Aurora and thought that if you killed her and took her body to this Jason that you would get a bigger bounty for what you'd done?' Tony asked his eyes boring into the other man. 'I mean, why did this information mean so much to Jason? I'm sure you had a fair idea as to why.'

'I dont know why Jason wanted this informtion, I swear!' David said. 'I didn't ask, we aren't friends! He said he wanted this information because she had pissed him off,' he said. 'When I wanted to know more he told me to mind my own fucken business and all I needed to know was the address of the place,'

'No I think you misunderstand Agent DiNozzo,' Gibbs said switching to the "good cop " role 'What he was trying to say is that you know that Jason wants this Aurora person dead and when Agent Todd entered the home while you were searching it you thought that she was this Aurora returning to destory any evidence or whatever had been left behind and therefore whatever Jason was looking for.

'No, I didn't know who that other woman was. I just knew she was trouble,' he said. 'I didn't want to end up getting charged for it and I was only gonna rough her up a bit so I could get away,'

'You almost crushed her laryx,' Tony snapped. 'You almost killed my partner and you would have if that other Agent hadn't been there to stop you so don't tell me that you didn't want any trouble or was just going to rough her up you were out to kill her end of story and kill her because you believed that she was this Aurora person,'

'OKAY!' David yelled. 'I thought she was but I wasn't gonna kill her and thats the truth.'

'Gee if I walk over there and wrap my mitts around your throat and start squeezing, you think I'll be meaning no harm as well ' Tony was on his feet murder in his eyes.

'Agent DiNozzo please settle,' Gibbs told him. 'Down. Now!' he turned backto David. 'He gets a little psycho sometimes, especially when he's really upset. So I wouldn't get him upset. You understand.'

David nodded slightly, looking warely at DiNozzo. 'Look I'd told you everything I know,' he said.

'Alright we believe you,' Gibbs nodded. 'we will be charging you with assault on a Special Agent, the B & E, should we throw in attempted murder Tony,' he glanced over at DiNozzo.

'Thats what it was,' came the soft but deadly reply.

'Looks like you're getting charged with the trifecta then,' Gibbs said. 'So did you find any information at the house?'

'Only this,' he reached down and both Tony and Gibbs had their guns out trained on him instantly. 'Hey steady it's only a piece of paper.' he raised his hands slowly and put it on the table. 'That's what I found.'

Gibbs picked it up by a corner and looked at it before he pushed it across to Tony. 'Well I think we might keep this,' Tony said pulling a glove out of his pocket and an evidence bag. Think Abby might enjoy analysing this don't you boss.'

Gibbs led him out of the room and handed him over to two uniformed officers before they moved back to where Cait was.

* * *


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Authors Note - **Thanks to all my readers and latest reviewers southerncrossgirl and jtb writer. I'm glad you're enjoying my story.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

'Well what do we think?' DiNozzo asked as they approached Cait,

'Well it's obviously coded,' Gibbs raked a hand through his hair. 'Now Tony promise me you won't go psycho on me?'

'Why would I do that boss?'

'Because I'm going to ask you a question and I don't want you to go ballistic on me.'

'Okay ask.'

'Why do you think Aurora just happened to be in the right place at the right time to save Cait? Is it possible that she was also looking for this,' he held up the evidence bag with the paper inside.

'Hell no I mean if she had been she'd have patted Fatso down before dragging him down here. Remember Cait and I left her alone with him.'

'So why was she there?' Gibbs asked again Cait nodding. 'Come on Tony you were street savvy, you were a cop and you've got good gut instinct now bias aside, what does that instinct tell you?'

'I don't know,' he said. 'I talked to her about 4am and she said she was going to get an hours sleep or so,' he said. 'She didn't say she was going anywhere but she never does,'

'So she wasn't with you last night, this morning?'

'No. she wasn't.'

'So where was she?' Gibbs asked. 'Where was she staying?'

'I don't know, she didn't say,' Tony said, wishing he hadn't have told Gibbs she wasn't with him last night.

'Well that's interesting,' he pulled out his cell phone and punched in the number and frowned. Jason, she'd keyed her phone number in under Jason.

'What's up boss?' Tony asked backing away slightly seeing that Gibbs was gonig to blow a blood vessel any minute.

'Aurora put her number in my phone yesterday,' he said. 'And she put it under "Jason",'

Cait and Tony exchanged glances. 'Ah okay it could be a coincidence,' Cait offered.

'Do you really believe that?' Gibbs asked

'Why would this person want her dead? And if Aurora knows this person, why would he pay so much money for contact details?' Cait asked.

'Yeah boss,' Tony frowned. 'Whats going on?' He knew exactly why but he knew he needed to play dumb here.

'As if you don't know Tony.'

'Hey I don't know.' he protested.

'Yeah Gibbs, what?' Cait asked.

'It doesn't matter,' Gibbs turned and walked away but Cait went after him.

'You can't keep us out of the loop like this Gibbs. We can't do our jobs properly if we don't know what is going on.' she said seriously

Gibbs sighed. 'Aurora isn't FBI anymore,' he said softly to the pair.

'So that would make her what?' Cait asked

'She's with Omega, she told me yesterday,' he told them.

'Omega,' Cait gasped. 'Well that would explain a hell of a lot.'

'Yeah it does,' Gibbs nodded.

'Well aren't you going to say something about your girlfriend. 'Cait looked at Tony who was silent.

'Nothing to say,' he said simply.

'I'd have alot to say if I found out my boyfriend was with Omega,' Cait said.

'She's not my girlfriend,' Tony muttered.

'And he already knew,' Gibbs said simply as he walked away from the pair. 'And don't deny it DiNozzo.'

'I didn't Gibbs but I wont argue with you,' he said. 'We have to call Aurora, warn her. Some one is looking for her and I'm guessing it's not to let her know about a high school reunion,'

'Well that is the understatement of the month Tony,' Cait told him. 'And I'm with Gibbs, you probably did know.'

'Oh thats right gang up on me.' he growled. 'I'm going to call Aurora,' he moved away.

'Ask her who this Jason is?' Gibbs called after him.

'Do it yourself,' Tony snapped back.He was in no mood to be ordered around and right now all he wanted to do was make sure Aurora stayed safe,

'DiNozzo!' Gibbs thundered.

'What?' Tony turned to face Gibbs

'Ask her about Jason,' Gibbs said.

'Yeah okay,' Tony told him then punched the elevator button

'Once downstairs, he grabbed his mobile and dialled Aurora number and waited for her to answer.

'Tony,' Aurora answered the phone.'How did the interview go?'

'We nailed him,' Tony's tone was flat. 'Gibbs wants to know who Jason is, why he's after you and why you saved your name in his phone under the name of Jason.'

'Huh?' Aurora asked. 'Who is after me?'

'Jason, he was the one who hired Fatso to toss O'sullivans place and they were looking for something relating to you,'

'Was there anything?' she frowned.

'What do you mean was there anything?' he asked

'Did Fatso find anything on me?' she said. 'Phone number, anything?'

'Well that was what he was clearly looking for and he didn't find anything,' Tony was sure that if the piece of paper on Fatso had been important then Aurora would have taken it already.

'What else did you get?' she asked him.

'A headache,' he rubbed at his temples 'And Gibbs wants answers aobut this Jason person. Who is he Aurora?'

'Look Tony I don't know who Jason is. It was just a name I pick out of the air okay?'

'Why don't I beleive you?' Tony sighed.

'I don't know Tony and I don't really care,' she said crisply.Now was there something else that you wanted to say to me.?'

'Just one more time. Who is Jason?' he asked her.'Aurora ,you know Gibbs isn't going to give up until you tell him.'

'I've told you Tony, I don't know,' she said. 'I made the name up, it doesn't mean anything and I dont know who this Jason is who got Fatso to toss the place,'

'Okay,' Tony sighed. 'I'll tell Gibbs that but don't be surprised if he calls you personally.'

'Okay,' Aurora said.

Tony sighed. Why was she being like this toward him? 'Did you get patched up?' he asked, knowing she had had a few scraps.

'Yeah nothing a bandaid wouldn't fix. Cait okay? She didn't get reamed out too badly by Gibbs did she?'

'Not as much as I would have if I'd done what she did' Tony told her.

'As long as she's alright,' Aurora said.

'Yeah, shes fine,' he said before pausing. 'Are you coming over tonight?' Tony asked, a trace of hopefulness in his voice.

'No I don't think so,' she told him. 'I'm sorry Tony but it wouldn't be safe.'

'Oh.. okay,' he said softly. 'I... where are you staying?' he asked.

'Tony DiNozzo you ask too many questions. I'll be fine. You just stay safe okay.'

'Yeah okay,' he said. 'I.. I better go,' he bit his lip, knowing she could hear his disappointment.

'Okay, bye,' Aurora said before hanging up.

Tony sighed as he hung up himself. Damn, why did he feel so disappointed she couldn't come over?

'Well,' Gibbs came out and Tony looked up at his boss.

'Well what?' Tony sighed. 'She says she doesnt' know Jason.'

'Bullshit,' Gibbs growled.

'Hey don't take it out on me. If she'd told me, I'd tell you but she told me squat.'

'Of course,' Gibbs muttered. 'Damn her,' he said. 'Where is she staying?'

'I don't know,' Tony told him. 'Honestly she's not staying with me and she wouldn't tell me when I asked.'

'She isn't?' Gibbs asked.

'No she isn't . We're over and that is the honest truth.'

'Who decided that?' Gibbs asked.

'It just happened,' he told his boss.

'She did huh?' Gibbs said.

'Yeah,' Tony told him. 'Didn't want me to get in trouble from you, was scared I could get hurt because of her.'

'All those are possible, especially the latter,' Gibbs said.

'I can look after myself,' Tony said bristling

'Not from these guys Tony,' Gibbs said. 'These guys mean business,'

'Who says I can't,' Tony got his back up.

'These guys aren't playing Tony. They want Aurora and they want to, more then likely, kill her,' he said. 'She shouldn't even stay here,'

'Then why is she?' Cait asked.

'I don't know,' Gibbs said.

They both looked at Tony. 'Well I don't know either,' he told them

'We need to find out. She knows this Jason person and she's hangingaround for a reason. I want to know why,' Gibbs said

'Well, what do you want us to do boss?' Tony asked

'Follow up this Jason thing, I want to know who he is,' Gibbs said. 'I'm going after Aurora,'

'You think that's wise to go alone Gibbs,' Cait asked biting her lip

'Either of you want to come with me?' he asked them.

'Tony, maybe you should go,' Cait suggested.

'No you go with Gibbs, I'll go after Jason,' he saw the look on Gibbs face. 'I can handle it boss.'

'Alright,' he said. 'Just dont kill him if you find him,' Gibbs said.

'I won't,' Tony told him.

'And don't let him kill you,' Cait added

'Oh Cait you do care,' Tony gave her a smirk. 'I always knew you did.'

'In your dreams,' Cait shook her head and moved away.

Gibbs paused. 'Take care out there,' he said and then added. 'If you like Aurora, really like her... tell her,' was all he said before he left.

'Yeah right,' DiNozzo muttered as he turned and walked to his car.

Gibbs grabbed his phone, dialling Auroras number and waited for her to answer.

The phone rang and rang and as he listened to Gibbs fury grew. 'Damn it Aurora, answer,' he growled under his breath. He knew it was useless to go looking for her. If she didn't want to be found, she wouldnt be.

'Maybe Tony should have called her it seems she'll answer him,' Cait offered.

'Yeah but he's emotionally invovled in this,' Gibbs shook his head, hanging up as the phone rung out. 'But maybe you're right,'

'Well he's still sitting in his car,' Cait pointed to where they could clearly see Tony sitting in the dirvers seat,staring out the window.

Gibbs nodded. 'Tony,' he called out to the younger man.

Tony lifted his head and then got out of his car and jogged over to where Gibbs and Cait were. 'You rang,' he asked.

'Call Aurora,' Gibbs said. 'She isn't answereing me. Tell her I want to meet up, within the hour, she can choose the place.

'Okay,' Tony sighed as he pulled out his own cell and dialled, she answered on the third ring.

'Tony, what?' Aurora asked.

'Gibbs wants to meet up with you,' he told her. 'You can name the time and the place. He and Cait will be there,' he decided to tell her as she really didn't like surprises and would be pissed if she wasn't forwarned.

'What does he want?' she asked him, irritated.

'Look he wants to talk to you Aurora and don't shoot the messenger boy okay? I'm too busy for you to stand around and have you chew my arse so I'm handing you over to Gibbs. Tell him where you want to meet and then I can get on with my assignment.'

'Tell Gibbs I'm too busy Tony,' she shut down on him before she hung up.

'Damn you,' he muttered before dialling again the phone ringing out so he tried again and again until finally out of frustration she answered it.

'WHAT?' she snarled down the phone.

'Look don't yell at me Aurora. We're just trying to help you. Gibbs just wants five minutes of your time and the more you jack me around by not talking to me the colder Jason's trail is going to get on me.'

'You're going after Jason?' she whispered befre she could stop herself.

'Is there a problem with that?' he asked her.

There was a brief silence. 'I'll meet with you and Gibbs, not Cait,' she told him.

'That's out of my hands Aurora. Look the boss is right here talk to him.' he handed Gibbs the phone before she could protest and hoped she hadn't hung up.

Gibbs took the phone, wondering if he'd hear the dialtone or if she had stayed on the line. 'Gibbs here.'

'Don't send Tony out alone,' she said. 'I'll meet you with you and Tony, and Cait if you insist,'

Gibbs looked up at Tony. 'Okay but we all meet where and when?'

She gave him an address. 'As soon as you can get there,' was all she added before Gibbs heard the dialtone.

'We're on our way,' Gibbs told the empty line before handing Tony back his phone. 'Come on kids, lets go.'

'All of us?' Tony asked.

'Yes you too, she's just admitted that she doesn't want you to go after Jason so she must know what he's capable of.'

'See Tony someone cares,' Cait teased him.

Tony rolled his eyes. 'Least someone does,' he muttered.

'Enough," Gibbs tossed Tony the car keys. 'Just get in and drive DiNozzo.'

'Boss, I just had a snack,' Cait grinned.

'Hey I don't drive that fast,' Tony told her with a smirk as he put on his black Versacesunnies and got behind the wheel

'Yeah right,' she mummbled

'Cait you can stay behind if you like,' Gibbs told her. 'She's given us a time limit to be there,' he turned to Tony. 'You think you can be at,' he gave the address in that amount of time.

'Is the Pope a Catholic,' Tony grinned as he gunned the engine

'Oh god,' Cait sunk into her seat.

* * *


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Authors Notes - Thanks to all my readers and reviewers jtbwriter, southerncrossgirl, shirik and Malaskor. I hope you all enjoy the latest chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Fifteen minutes later,there were what should have been, a half an hour drive away from HQ.. 'See, told you I could do it,' Tony grinned as he parked the car,looking at Cait in the mirror and noting she looked a little green. 'Don't spew up in here, I'm not cleaning in,'

'Bite me,' she muttered to him as she climbed out of the car, looking up at the abandoned warehouse. 'Another one?' she asked.

'She knows them all,' Gibbs muttered as they moved inside.

'Obviously,' Cait muttered as they entered the warehouse. There was a concrete pillar near the entrance and the three moved toward it, looking around.

'Don't be so nervous,' Aurora appeared from the shadows. 'At least not of me,' She was wearing black pants and a black tank top that made her blend into the dark warehouse. The clothes clung to her like a second skin and only made Tony want to peel her out of them. Or rip them off.

'So we're here,' Gibbs told her. 'Now spill.'

'What did you get from Fatso?' she asked. 'About Jason I mean?'

'Just that he was hired by this Jason person to find information at the house that would lead to a mystery woman with a funny sounding name,' Cait told her. 'His words not mine.'

'And how did you manage to get even that much out of the belligerent bugger?'

'Tony turned on the charm and then scared the shit out of him. Good to Bad cop in a heartbeat. Reminded me of someone with Multiple Personality Disorder actually.' she smiled

'Oh Cait, you almost sound impressed.' Tony smirked

'You have tickets on yourself DiNozzo,' Cait mumbled.

'So Aurora, what do you know about Jason?' Gibbs asked. 'You obviously didn't want Tony going after this man and I want to know why,'

'Because he's dangerous and while I know you can look after yourself Tony,' she turned to him and gave him a small smile. 'You just don't know what you're up against,'

'Then what are we up against?' Tony asked. 'We won't know unless you tell us,'

'Someone who is very dangerous. Someone who has been responsible for the deaths of too many good people and who has a bounty on my head as big as Texas,'

'Who is this guy?' Gibbs asked. 'You think he killed O'Sullivan? To get to you?'

'Maybe,' she said. 'I wasn't sure if Jason was involved in this or not. This isn't the first time he has tried to get at me,' she said. 'That's why I put my number in your phone under Jason,' she looked at Gibbs. 'I knew if his name came up, you'd contact me about it,'

'I see,' Gibbs nodded his mind ticking over

'I didn't know he was involved Gibbs, it was a possibility,' she told him.

'No I don't disbelieve you,' Gibbs assured her. 'Not for a moment.'

'I didn't think he'd killed O'Sullivan, the death was too quick. He doesn't go for a normal execution style killing, he drags the torture out,' she said.

'That's why you didn't want DiNozzo going after him or trying to find out who he was, isn't it,' Gibbs said softly. 'Because of what he's capable of. Would there be any chace that he would think that you and Tony were,' he paused looking for the right word. 'Together so to speak.'

'I haven't been followed, I've been careful,' Aurora said. 'I can't see how he would but it's not impossible. To say it is would be foolish,'

'Then I understand why you didn't want Tony to go out alone. If that had been the case then he could easily have tried to lure you out using Tony as bait.'

'Hey, I am here!' Tony piped up. 'And for one I wouldn't get caught and two I wouldn't expect Aurora to put herself in danger because of me.'

'I'd trade myself for you in a second if that was the case,' Aurora said.

'They're after me, not you and I wouldn't let you get killed because of me,'

'Sometimes that's the price you have to pay,' Tony looked at her sadly. 'I wouldn't want you to do that you know. Wouldn't expect you too,' he shook his head and then turned to Cait and nailed her with a Shut up look.

'But I would,' she said.

'Well that isn't going to be necessary,' Gibbs told them. 'Now come on Aurora, there must be more to all of this,'

'Isn't there always?' Aurora said dryly.

'Of course,' Gibbs said. 'So what is it?'

'I told you we have a bad apple in our organisation, my boss has sent me out to find out who the leak is. O'Sullivan had information and Jason as found out and no he's not the leak, he's an assassin, one of the best in the world and his name isn't even really Jason I dare say. He just thinks it's funny to take the name of a character from a horror flick as he goes around killing people.'

'Huh?' Gibbs asked not knowing what she was talking about. 'Horror Flick?"

'From a movie Gibbs, called Halloween,' Cait said.

'Oh and he was a hired assassin?'

This comment cracked Tony right up. 'Yeah boss that's a good one,' he chuckled but immediately sobered at the withering look Gibbs gave him.

'No, he's just a psycho who goes around killing people,' Cait said.

'Does this guy take any other inspiration from these movies? Killing habits?'

'No not at all but we all have to have a handle don't we and he chose Jason for his.' Aurora shrugged.

'What else do you know about this Jason?' Gibbs asked. 'Know what he looks like? How long has he been after you? Any specific reason he is after you?'

'I could have a phone book of reasons, nobody has ever seen his face and,..'

'Hang on a minute Fatso said he'd seen Jason's face,' Tony frowned. 'Now why would a top international assassin allow that to happen?'

'Maybe he's getting sloppy,' Cait said.

'Why didn't he just go in and look for himself?' Tony asked. 'Would have a simply enough job for him,'

'Too beneath him,' Aurora commented. 'Wouldn't want to get his hands dirty at that level I dare say or take the risk of being seen.'

'But why would he let Fatso see his face?' Tony asked.

'That's a good question,' Aurora nodded.

'We need to get a description from Fatso,' Gibbs said. 'See if we can pull anything up on his bastard.'

'Right boss,' Tony said. 'Damn how did we let that slip under the radar?'

'We didn't know what we were dealing with,' Gibbs said. 'Has this guy even gotten close to finding you?' he asked Aurora.

'No,' she told him. 'He's been trying for a while I know that. '

'We'll he's close enough now,' Tony muttered.

'And that is why I'm worried about your safety,' she looked at Tony before turning back to Gibbs.'I've been careful but Jason seems to have ways and means.'

'You think he could come after Tony?' Gibbs asked, wondering if he should have Tony put into protective custody.

'I'm hoping not,' Aurora replied. 'Actually I'm fairly certain that you're safe I've been careful.'

'Careful to the point that you put a gun to Tony's head when he came home that first night? Were you maybe expecting that it could have been someone else.' Gibbs asked.

'Hey I didn't tell him anything about that ,' Tony yelped. 'He just knew it.' A frown creased his brow. 'How do you do that boss?' he asked although he knew he'd get no answer

'It pays to be cautious,' Aurora said. 'It's how I've stayed alive and Tony knew I wouldn't hurt him,' she said.

'Probably scared the crap out of him,' Cait smirked.

'Hey I don't scare that easily Cait.'

'Oh really what about the Iguana hmmm?' her smile got wider.

'Ahhh bring that up.' he rolled his eyes. 'If you woke up from a deep sleep to find a lizard in bed with you.' he cracked a smile. 'Oh sorry most of the guys you date are lizards aren't they?'

'Behave children,' Gibbs voice commanded silence. 'What else can you tell us Aurora? Anything else we need to know?'

Aurora smiled at him. 'I don't like Iguana's either,' she told him before turning back to Gibbs. 'Just that he's highly dangerous and wouldn't hesitate to kill in an instant,' she snapped her fingers.

'Great,' Gibbs muttered. 'Alright then, we'll be in touch. Lets go,' he and Cait headed toward the entrance and Tony paused.

'Where are you staying?' Tony asked. 'Is it safe?'

'Don't you worry about me,' she touched his arm gently, her green eyes sad. 'You just take care of you okay?'

'Hey,' Tony touched her hand. 'What about you being safe?' Tony asked with a frown.

'I'll be alright and lets not be so worried about the other that we forget to worry about ourselves ok,' she gave him a quick and gentle kis s onthe cheek. He stopped her from pulling away and kissed her and kissed her deeply, crushing her against him.

'Tony don't,' she pulled away from him after several moments.'Please don't make this hard.'

'Why is it hard?' Tony asked. 'Stay with me, my place is safe and I can protect you,' the words were out his mouth before he realised what he was saying.

'Oh Tony you are a beautiful man inside and out. Why do you put on the act you do? Okay I know why but you shouldn't. You really should let people see the real you. What you're offering,' she sighed. 'It's too dangerous for you and I'm not going to put you in danger.'

'I'm putting myself there,' he said. 'You shouldn't be alone right now,'

'And I appreciate that Tony but I can't let you.'

'How are you going to stop me?'

'By not staying at your place is a start,' Aurora said.

'Aurora,' he sighed just as Gibbs bellowed his name. 'Better go.'

She nodded. 'I'll see you around Tony,' she said softly.

'Here,' he pressed something into her hand. 'Coming Gibbs,' he called as his name was bellowed again.

Tony moved to the entrance and Aurora looked down at what he had pressed into her hand

It was a key, the key to his apartment, as if she really needed it. She smiled at the gesture. She didn'tneed a key if she wanted to get in but the gesture was of acceptance of her and the danger she carried with her.

With a smile, she pocketed the key and left the warehouse.

* * *

'What were you doing?' Gibbs gave him a hard look. 

'Tying up some loose ends,' Tony told him climbing in behind the wheel.

Gibbs looked at him. 'Like?' he asked.

'It wasn't important boss I was just saying good bye and be careful,'

'Goodbye? She's leaving?' he asked him.

'No not goodbye like that, just as goodbye for now,' he said, not telling Gibbs he had given Aurora a key. He knew she didn't need a key to get into his apartment but it was more of a gesture. He hoped she'd accept the offer.

'Oh okay,' Gibbs nodded. 'Lets roll,'

'Where too boss?' Tony asked as he started the engine and Cait muttered. 'I'm going to be sick.'

'Back to base,' Gibbs said. 'We need to get a description of this Halloween man,'

'Sound good to me,' Tony did a tight and fast U turn that almost threw Cait across the back seat as she hadn't done up her seat belt.

'Tony!' Cait wailed as she grabbed her seat belt.

'Sorry,' he told her as he headed back towards headquarters


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Authors Notes - Thanks to all my readers and rewiewers, especially southerncrossgirl, jtbwriter, skirik, Malaskor and warrior of the shadow. **

Enjoy!**

* * *

**

Chapter Nineteen

Tony pulled his car into the garage of his apartment block and headed upstairs. Fatso had given a sketch artist a description of Jason. It was a start. He was tall, well over 6ft, muscular, brown eyes and a mocha skin tone. Fatso hadn't remembered much else but it was a start.

He was surprised to find lights on in his apartment. He grabbed his gun. Aurora wasn't coming over tonight, unless she had changed her mind, and he hadn't left any lights on,

He moved into the kitchen and was surprised to find Aurora at the table with the first aid kit beside her, gun in hand. 'I'm fine,' Aurora muttered, putting down the gun and grabbed a bandage from the kit.

'Oh my god, what happened?' he looked at her, noticing a bad scrap on her shoulder, a small cut across her collarbone, a bruise starting on her upper arm, the cut on her head had opened up again.

'Occupational hazard. You can understand that,' she looked up at him.

'Yes but...' he frowned, going to her. 'Let me help,' he grabbed the antiseptic bottle.

'Tony no it's okay,' she shook her head. She had patched herself up so many times before she had lost count. She wasn't used to someone else helping her.

'Aurora, I want to help,' he said gently. 'Please,' he touched her arm.

'I know you do Tony but it's okay.' she pulled away

Tony frowned but moved away slightly. 'Okay,' he nodded. 'What happened?' he looked her over.

'It's better if you don't know,' she told him simply.

Tony frowned. He was worried about her but knew he couldn't argue. Still...

'Was it Jason?' he asked her.

'If it had been I wouldn't be here, leading him straight to you, would I?'

Tony remained silent for a few moments, watching her patch herself up.

'Stop staring, I'm fine,' she assured him, ripping some tape to cover the cut on her upper right arm.

'I'm not staring,' he muttered heading into the kitchen. 'You want some dinner?'

'No, I'm going to take off once I've done this,' she said. 'Just needed a safe place to patch myself up,'

'Oh okay,' Tony muttered as he went to the fridge and made a show of looking busy looking inside.

The room was silent, except for Aurora ripping the medical tape as she covered her wound. Tony wanted to tell her to stay, wanted to know what happened, tell her...

She doesn't want to stay, she doesn't want to tell you and she doesn't really want to know you Tony so wise up and stop acting like a love sick calf he silently berated himself.

'It's not true you know,' she said softly. She was standing beside him and he had been so lost in thought, he hadn't noticed her move toward him.

'Huh? What's not true,' he asked wondering if he'd spoke out loud or if she'd really read his thoughts.

'That I don't want to be here or with you or tell you what's going on,' she said softly. She knew what he'd been thinking. 'I have to, to keep you safe,' she said, her eyes sad but serious.

'I'm not helpless Aurora, I survived years in the PD, Homicide, here at NCIS, I'm not totally helpless you know,'

'I realise that Tony,' she touched his hand. 'But I never forgive myself if you were hurt, or worse, on account of me,' she said. 'These guys mean business, they want me dead and don't care who they kill to get to me,'

'Its my choice Aurora. It should be my choice.'

'To get yourself killed?' Aurora asked. 'Who would make a choice about putting themselves in he line of fire?' she asked him.

'Hey you know me. Forever reckless.'

'Tony, I..' Aurora shook her head. 'I should go,'

'Aurora, wait,' Tony moved after her. 'Please, just stay for dinner. Take a shower, get changed if you want and stay for dinner. Then if you want to go, you can,' he told her, his eyes hopeful.

'Hey,' she stroked his cheek gently. 'I'd love to but I can't Tony I just can't '

'Why?' he asked her seriously. 'If you were safe here to patch up, why not for another hour or two?'

'Because you're here now and,' she closed her eyes. 'And if anything hppened to you not only would Gibbs put a bounty out on me I don't think I could live with myself. It might come as a surprise to you but you are one of if not the best thing to have ever happened in my life Anthony DiNozzo and I don't want to be the direct or even indirect cause of you dying.'

He was slightly stunned by her words. The best thing to have happened in her life? 'I.. Aurora,' he whispered her name, reached for her but she stepped back.

'Don't Tony, please,' she said. 'Please don't make this any harder then it has to be,' she told him. She wanted to stay, stay for more then just a shower and dinner.

'I never knew,' he said softly.

'You weren't suppose to know, I didn't let it show.'

Tony bit his lip for a moment. 'I.. is that why you came here that first night?' he asked her softly.

'I came by because I missed you,' she told him. 'I'd wanted to see you for ages but things had always come up and...' she sighed. 'I was going to come to see you in a few weeks anyway, but this case came up,'

'Oh Aurora,' he reached out for her again and this time she didn't back away.

She closed her eyes. Damn it, it shouldn't feel this good, being in his arms. She couldn't stay, couldn't be with him.

'I've said more then I should,' she pulled from his embrace. 'Have a wonderful life Tony. You deserve it. You're a good man and just drop the act you put on around the others, it doesn't do you any credit,' she turned to leave.

'Aurora, wait,' Tony said and Aurora turned to look at him.

'What?' she asked softly.

'I,' he paused. 'Take care okay.' He wanted to say more. So much more but how could he? She was walking out the door.

'You too,' She nodded, she understood.Grabbing her bag, she opened the front door,turning back only towhisper softly'Bye Tony,'

Tony stood silently and watched her leave, he knew this was the last time he was going to see her.

He wanted to run after her, tell her to stop, that he didn't want her to go either and that he'd take whatever risk it took if it could at least give "them" a chance. But he didn't, he stayed where he was and listened, hearing a car take off down the road and knew it was hers. He sighed softly. He had had no idea how she felt, hell she had said she had hidden it but he had had no idea.

He'd loved her, there was no other way to put it. He'd been in love with her and when she'd left he'd been devastated to the point where he'd never allowed himself to love and trust another woman again. That was the reason why he was such a womanising and probably sexist asshole and while he knew it was no excuse and he was hurting woman who did not deserve to be hurt and his colleagues thought he was a prick at times he didn't care, he couldn't help it. It was his defence mechanism against being hurt again.

Aurora had ended their relationship all those years ago, he remember she had shown up one night as a surprise and had ended it over dinner. He closed his eyes, remembering that night.

He'd never seen it coming, not really. It had knocked him off his feet with a feather literally and she'd never really given him an adequate reason why. Not she'd really had to.

They'd shared one last night together and it had been incredible. He had fallen asleep some time around six am and when he had awoken two hours later, she had gone, leaving a note that only said "Goodbye"

He'd tried to contact her but she'd never return his calls and he'd believed at the time that he would never see her again.

And yet only a few days ago, she had turned up at his doorstep, churning up all his old feelings for her.

Didn't she realise what her reappearance would do to him and now she was saying he was the best thing to happen to her. God he was so confused.

He wanted them together but how could they be? Did she want that too? How could they work out?

They couldn't that was the bottom line, they couldn't be together

With a sigh, he moved into the kitchen, forgetting about food but grabbed a beer instead.

This is real smart DiNozzo! Drink away your problems and your heartache way to go son he silently berated himself.

But damn it, a beer or two couldn't hurt. He'd have dinner and get an early night before he could get too drunk and then do something stupid.

Besides he couldn't get drunk, he didn't know when Gibbs would call on them to roll but two beers wasn't getting drunk.

He took a long drink before he moved to make something for dinner, berating himself for not going after her. Why hadn't he taken off after her? Asked her to come back so they could talk?

Because he'd known it was futile to do so. That was why. Absolutely and totally futile.

After dinner, he had a shower before he moved to bed. He'd had threebeers but not enough to make him drunk and it took the edge off.

He stripped his clothes off and climbed into bed, wishing he wasn't alone before he fell asleep.

* * *

He was awoken by the insistent ringing of his phone and blindly he groped for it. 'Yeah' he muttered with a voice thick with sleep. 

The line was bad and he couldn't hear the other person. 'Hello?' he said again.

'DiNozzo,' Gibbs voice rang through the quite bedroom.

'Yeah Boss,' Tony immediately sat up. 'Where and how soon?' he asked, raking a hang through his dishevelled hair.

'Headquarters, ASAP,' Gibbs said. 'Local cops picked up someone who matches Jason's description,' he said.

'I'm on my way,' he kicked back the covers.

He dressed in record time and was racing down the stairs to his car, still doing up his shirt as he climbed into the car.

Was it possible that Jason had been captured, he really doubted that the person Fatso had described was even Jason in the first place but one could only hope

Jason would have other people doing the dirty work for him and it was more then likely some lackey Fatso had spoken to, not the head honcho.

But it would be another brick in the wall so to speak another link to the man they were after.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Authors Notes - Thanks to all my readers and reviewers as usual. I love reading your reactions to the latest chapter and it gives me inspiration to continue. Review responses are at the end. **

A brief warning, a few profanities in this chapter. If anyone needs a safe chapter, drop me an e.mail and I'll send it to you.

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

Arriving at work, he parked quickly and headed up in the elevator. 'Gibbs,' he said when he saw his boss waiting for him in the deserted office floor

'He's this way,' Gibbs told him.

'Where's Cait?' he asked, noting Gibbs was alone.

'I didn't call her,' he said simply. 'One of us needs some sleep,' It was already shaping up to be a long day and it was still dark outside.

Tony nodded. That made sense. 'So, where did they pick him up?'Tony asked, just getting enough time to toss his bag down before he followed Gibbs.

'Near your place,' Gibbs told him as they walked together down the hallway and toward the interrogation room.

'What?' Tony looked up at hi surprised. 'Where? What time?' he asked.

'About an hour ago. He didn't realise that there is a watch on your home. This is why I really don't think this merchant is Jason.'

'Huh? Who is watching my place?' Tony frowned at his piece of news. 'Since when?'

'Since I arranged it DiNozzo. Your life is in danger even if you are not willing to admit it or open your eyes and see the truth'

'Why didn't you tell me?' DiNozzo asked, angry. 'I am at least owed that much.'

'Because you'd have just gone off the deep end like you're doing right now.'

'I had a right to know Gibbs,' Tony growled.

'All right, you had a right to know. Now you do know. Happy?'

'Ecstatic,' Tony muttered. 'Aurora would freak if..' Tony stopped himself from continuing, realising he'd probably said too much as it was.

'What does Aurora have to do with this?' Gibbs nailed him with a hard look.

'Nothing,' he muttered.

'Don't lie to me Tony.' Gibbs replied but instead of being furious it was clear that he was concerned.

'Look, it's nothing Gibbs alright?' Tony said. 'Lets interview this SOB,'

'Alright,' Gibbs nodded. 'Lets do it.'

Entering the interview room, their suspect looked him, his eyes betraying nothing as Gibbs and DiNozzo moved to the chairs in front of him.

'All right Jason is it?' Gibbs sat down opposite him. 'I fancy it isn't but as we have a witness who says that is who you are.'

'My name isn't Jason, it's Nick, I told those pigs that who picked me up,' he growled.

'Alright do you know a Jason?'

'No I don't know anyone called Jason,' he said.

'Not the right answer asshole,' Tony slammed his hand down onto the table hard causing Nick to jump slightly.

'I swear I don't,' he muttered.

'Then why were you lurking around Special Agent DiNozzo's home this evening? And don't say you weren't lurking because you were.' Gibbs nailed him with a look

'I was lost,' Nick said. 'I'm not a local, I've never been here before and I got lost,'

'Hmm from what this report says you were looking for a way to gain access into the premises and you had a weapon and B & E tools in your possession so don't lie to me!'

'I carry a gun, you have to these days, don't you?' he said. 'Terrorists and all running around, gotta protect myself.'

'Boss,' Tony rolled his shoulders and then his neck. 'This is getting us nowhere. '

'Good, can I go then?' Nick stood up.

'Did I say you could go.' Gibbs asked. 'Did I give you permission to leave Nick?'

'He said we weren't getting anywhere,' Nick pointed at Tony.

'And he's not in charge and he doesn't take to kindly to people trying to break into his house with the obvious intent of killing him. Now would you really like me to kick you loose so that he can have a go at you. '

'I wasn't gonna kill him,' he said.

'Ahh so you admit you were trying to break into Agent DiNozzo's home. If it wasn't to kill him then why ?"

'No I didn't admit nothing, I'm just saying I wasn't gonna kill nobody,' Nick said, shifting slightly in his seat.

'Then your wording leaves much to be desired Nick.' Gibbs shook his head.

'I'm stressed, I'm not really thinking about my wording,' Nick growled.

'Like I said boss,' Tony sighed, interlacing his fingers and cracking his knuckles loudly. 'This is not getting us anywhere. Kick him loose and then he'll have to think about who is the greater danger to him. 'Jason or me.'

Nicks eyes widened slightly but he remained silent.

'Well that got a reaction,' Gibbs noted. 'An interesting one too.'

'Huh?' Nick frowned.

'You look scared,' Gibbs said.

'I'm not scared.'

'Could have fooled me,' Gibbs asked. 'If it's any consolation, I'd be scared of Jason too,'

Nick's eyes slid across to look at Tony, DiNozzo at 6 foot 2 was much larger then Nicks mere 5 foot 10 and at the moment Tony was glaring at the man at his most threatening best.

'I'd be scared of Tony too, although compared to Jason, Tony is probably a pussycat,' Gibbs said seriously.

'Probably,' Tony nodded.

'I.. I don't know who this Jason is,' Nick stuttered.

'Wrong answer.' Gibbs shook his head. 'I've got to go to the head Tony. You be okay with our guest for five minutes?'

'Sure boss.' Tony nodded, barely taking his eyes off Nick

'Wh.. what are you doing?' Nick asked, watching Gibbs leave.

'I'm going to the head, the john, the toilet whatever you want to call it. Nature is calling.' Gibbs said simply, opening the interview room door.

'No, don't leave me here,' Nick said, shifting uncomfortably.

Gibbs turned to look at him. 'You don't want me to go?'

'Not with him,' he pointed at Tony.

'Me. You're afraid of little old me.' Tony seemed to put menace into the simple words.

'When you look at me like you wanna kill me, then yeah!' Nick muttered

'Well you were going to kill me at some ungodly hour of the morning while I slept so yeah I'm kinda pissed about the fact that the odds, had you actually gotten in would not have been stacked in my favour.'

'I wasn't gonna...' he shook his head.

'Yeah yeah so you keep saying. Then what were you planning on doing? Cooking me breakfast and then doing my laundry?'.

He looked at him for a moment. 'How about a deal?' he asked. 'I get some slack cut to me and I tell you what I know?' he said. He knew was in deep and it was better to cut his losses and see what he could do.

'That sounds fair doesn't it boss?' Tony looked at Gibbs.

'Well it's your call. It was you he was planning on killing DiNozzo.'

'Lets see what he has to say,' Tony looked at Nick.

'I'll tell you everything,' Nick said taking a deep breath.

'Sounds fair,' Tony nodded. 'Go on we're listening.'

Gibbs moved back to his seat and listened as Nick started to tell them what he knew.

'So you were planning on breaking into Agent DiNozzo's apartment. You freely admit that now.'

'Yes,' he nodded.

'Why were you breaking in?' Tony asked with a frown.

'You really have to ask.'

'Well it would be nice to know for certain.'

'And since you said you would cooperate, you have to tell us,' Gibbs said.

'Well I wasn't there to kill you,' Nick sighed. 'I was there to collect you.'

'Collect me?' Tony asked. 'As in kidnap me?'

'Basically,' Nick nodded.

'And why would you want to do that?' Gibbs asked.

'I was under orders to do so. I just didn't realise that I was going up against such a big bloody brute.'

And I'm a light sleeper and I have a gun under my pillow,' Tony gave him a smile.

'Fuck,' he growled.

'Who ordered you to kidnap Tony?' Gibbs asked.

'I never met the person. It was arranged by phone, I was to deliver the package to a designated point where there would a suitcase waiting and I would take my payment and leave. I've done it before but never met the person making the orders.'

'Have you done work for this person before?' Tony asked.

'I just said that didn't I,' Nick crossed his arm.

'Did this person give you a reason as to why they want DiNozzo?' Gibbs asked.,

'No but then again for 100 G I wasn't going to ask. To be honest for that sort of money I expected that I'd have to kill him and deliver the body but nope it was just deliver the package very much alive and collect the cash.'

'$100,000?' Gibbs asked. 'You usually get that sort of money for a job like this?'

'No. Not at all that was why I was pretty confident that it was a hit.'

'What else were you told about the job?' Gibbs asked.

'Just that it was an important snatch and grab and that the package was to be delivered alive and with as little damage as possible. I swear that was all.'

'If you know more..' Tony growled.

'I swear that is all I know when I found out who and what you were I was puzzled as to why these people would find you of interest and put such a high price on your head. Well you know what I mean'

Tony didn't verbally reply.

'How often have you dealt with this person?' Gibbs asked.

'I've dealt with them for maybe the last 4 or 5 years. We have a very successful arrangement. I don't ask too many questions. I do what is asked of me and I reap the rewards I swear that is all I know. When I found out who and what you were I was puzzled as to why these people would find you of interest and put such a high price on your head. Well you know what I mean'

'Why did you arrange to have John O'Sullivan's house broken into?' he asked

'Who says that was me,' Nick frowned. 'I'm not the only on this payroll you know?'

'Well then who did?' Tony asked. 'And did you kill O'Sullivan?'

'I have no idea what you are talking about.' Nick shook his head. 'Honestly if I did I'd tell you. I mean I'm already in deep shit but the only think I know is what my assignment was and yes I met with Tiny and told him what to do at O'Sullivan's home but I was simply relaying a message that I got on my cell phone.'

'Tiny?' Tony muttered. 'What was the message you relayed?'

'Yeah well that's what we call him but he's not exactly tiny. The message I relayed to him was that he was to break into the place and find any information pertaining to a woman name Aurora. That was all it was. I told him that he was to take the evidence to a certain drop off point. End of story. As for him thinking that I'm Jason.' He shook his head. 'It's just the name I gave him, wasn't exactly going to give him my drivers license you know?' he shrugged. 'I wasn't expecting the fat bastard to get caught and blab his guts,'

'So what do you know about the real Jason?' Gibbs asked.

'Nothing. All I know is that he's a dangerous man and that he would have been looking forward to whatever he was going to do to you,' he gave Tony a glance. 'I mean 100 G is a lot a bread and he'd want to get his monies worth.'

'Why didn't he just kidnap Tony himself?' Gibbs asked. 'Why get someone else to do it?'

'I have no idea,' he shook his head. 'Perhaps he didn't want to run the risk of getting caught. Leaves that up the us expendable ones'

'Where were you to take DiNozzo?' Gibbs asked.

Nick sighed and gave them an address 'I want protection because I'm a dead man if you cut me loose.'

'You'll get protection,' Gibbs nodded. They needed to check out the address.

'I will? Really !' Nick was surprised.

'If you're information provides us with a lead then yes,' Gibbs said.

'Well he's probably long gone by now I was due there no later then 3am and as it's now almost 5. He'll know that something has gone belly up'.

'Well we'll see what we can get,' Gibbs told him, standing.

'What about me? Are you going to hold me for something until you check out what I've told you.'

'Yes, until we can verify some information,' Gibbs said. 'Were you watching the apartment before you tried to break in?'

'Of course I wanted to make sure that He,' another look at Tony. 'Was home and wasn't going anywhere. The lights were on in his apartment and then when they went off around midnight I gave it an hour to make sure he was asleep and was about to make my move when the bloody marines grabbed me,'

'Did you notice anyone else near the apartment?' Gibbs asked.

'I saw a hot looking sort leave, a lush red head. I thought she might have been in your apartment DiNozzo but hell she left shortly after you arrived so unless you scare hot ladies off then I must have been very wrong.'

'Wasn't in my apartment,' Tony lied, silently thanking god this bastard across from him didn't know who the red head actually was.

'Unlucky guy,' he smirked. 'Not one of your neighbours hey?'

'Nope nobody like that lives in my block. Must have been visiting someone.'

'Lucky them,' Nick muttered as Tony and Gibbs left the interview room.

'I have to call Aurora, tell her,' Tony said once they were out.

'Righto and then you're going into protective custody.'

'Boss no I... '

'Yes DiNozzo, it wasn't a request,' Gibbs said. 'They tried to get you today! That man was going to kidnap you and take you to Jason,'

'But he didn't . Oh come on boss you can't do this!'

'DiNozzo!' Gibbs said. 'Aurora thinks Jason is a dangerous guy ,what does that tell you?'

'That he is.'

'Exactly and not just you average crim out there. If Aurora says he's dangerous, then it's deadly serious' Gibbs said 'There is a 100,000 dollar bounty on your head. Don't be stupid.'

'I'm not but I can't help anyone if I'm stuck in some safe house,' Tony said.

'At least you won't end up dead Tony. And you'll helping yourself which is the most important thing at the moment

'Yeah right,' he muttered.

'Yes DiNozzo, end of discussion,' Gibbs said. 'Just what was Aurora doing at your place tonight?' Gibbs asked.

'Patching herself up. She didn't stay boss. She was gone about 15 minutes after I got home.'

'Patching herself up?' Gibbs frowned. 'What happened?'

'She wouldn't tell me.' Tony sighed as he half slumped against the wall and rubbed his hand over his face. 'I asked and she wasn't giving anything,'

'Great,' Gibbs muttered. 'Call her, tell her what we have,'

'Yeah good idea,' he dialed her number with a shaking hand as the events of the last few hours really hit home to him. Everything Aurora had said, those bastard was going to kidnap him and take him to this psycho and...

'Tony,' Auroras voice greeted him. 'What's wrong?' she asked him.

'Hmmm,' Tony frowned slightly the past 24 hours catching up to him. Cait getting hurt, Aurora turning up again, learning to his kidnap attempt. 'I,' he watched as Gibbs took the phone from his hand.

'Aurora it's Gibbs.'

'What's wrong?' she demanded. 'What happened to Tony?

'He's okay,' Gibbs cast a look at the younger man. 'They tired to kidnap him tonight. It was foiled they didn't get near him thanks to the marines I had watching his apartment. But there is a bounty of 100 G was his head and we both know why.'

'WHAT?' she yelled. 'Oh my god,' she muttered, feeling fear grip her.

'I know but he's safe and I'm going to put him somewhere nobody will get near him.'

'I want the best with him Gibbs,' Aurora said seriously. 'I want him safe,'

'So do I Aurora,' he watched as Tony had wandered away. 'He's one of my best agents, even if he sometimes doesn't act that way,' he shook his head. 'I don't want to lose him.'

'Neither do I,' she whispered, not really directed at Gibbs.

'He'll be safe I promise but I need to meet we have to talk. Please Aurora I'm asking as nicely as possible,'

'When?' Aurora asked simply.

'As soon as you can. You can name the place.'

'6am,' she told him. 'The first warehouse,' she said. 'Tell Tony... to be careful,' she said before hanging up.,

'Aurora said to be careful,' he handed Tony back his phone. 'Now we're moving you to the safe house right away. Okay I know you don't have anything to wear but we'll get you something okay.

'Fuck,' Tony muttered.

'I beg your pardon DiNozzo?' Gibbs shook his head

'I don't want to go into protective custody,' he muttered.

'I didn't ask if you wanted to,' Gibbs said.

'I know I have to but I don't want to.'

'Come on,' Gibbs said. 'I have to go and see Aurora,'

'Have you ever been scared boss, really scared?' He bit his lip and there was a little boy lost look in his eyes.

'Yes,' Gibbs nodded seriously. 'Many times,'

Tony just nodded. "I'm not so much scared for me but for Aurora and for you and Cait all being put out there on the line while I sit on my butt watching bad daytime television.'

'We'll be much happier and less worried, knowing you're safe,' Gibbs said. 'That will keep us all safe,'

'Yeah okay,' he sighed again 'I understand that.'

'I'll make the final arrangements and then have someone come and collect you,' he said. 'I need to go and speak to Aurora,'

'Okay boss,' Tony slumped behind his desk then looked up as two marines moved to flank him. 'Under house arrest hey.' he tried to crack a joke that fell very flat.

Till we catch this bastard, yes,' Gibbs nodded.

Tony nodded, then looked up at Gibbs. 'Be careful.' was all he said before the uniformed marines led him toward the elevator doors.

'Will do,' Gibbs nodded as Tony left, Gibbs leaving several moments later for his meeting with Aurora.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. That was a bit of a longer chapter, I hope you all enjoyed. **

**Review responses -  
**

**shirik - **Not a problem, thank you for reading and reviewing. Glad you're enjoying this fic.

**jtbwriter - **Poor Tony, I know I'm mean to him. Thank you for commenting to Auroras character. I really wanted to create a character that was complex and not just a 2D character. I think I have achieved that but it's great to hear someone comment on it. Thanks for reading.

**Southerncrossgirl -** Thanks for reading, more has been sent. Thank you for reviewing.

**M/L Only - **Thanks for reviweing. I'm trying to update once a week and sm so far managing that quite well :) Thanks for reading, glad you're enjoying.

**Thats all from me for now. Thanks everything.**


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

**Authors notes - Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. This chapter is a few days late, sorry about that. Had a few computer problems. A few bad words in this chapter, e.mail me if you need a safe chapter. Otherwise, enjoy. Individual review responses at the end of the chapter. **

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

The sun was just coming up as Gibbs entered the abandoned warehouse from the first time they had met this case.

'I brought coffee,' Aurora appeared from the shadows as always, this time carrying two Starbucks cups. She handed him one and he took it, noting her injuries.

'Tony said you were hurt,' he said simply. 'What happened?'

'Job hazards,' she muttered.

'More then that,' he took a sip of his coffee. 'So what do we do next?'

'Is Tony safe?' Aurora asked Gibbs. 'Priority one,'

'He's safe,' Gibbs assured her.

'How safe?' Aurora asked him seriously.

'Safe Aurora. We have some of America's finest protecting him along with the fact that I'm going to put myself, Cait and McGee on rotating duties to stay with him to be just that extra bit sure. Tony will have his own weapon so aside from the extra hired protection he can protect himself,' Gibbs raised an eyebrow. 'Is it true that he sleeps with a gun under his pillow?'

Aurora grinned. 'Yeah, one of the things I taught him,' she smiled slightly.

'Really?' he nodded. 'Funny I thought he was bluffing when he said that. You know wanting to scare the crap out of the guy.'

'No, it's true,' Aurora said.

'Hmm,' Gibbs nodded, DiNozzo going up another notch in his estimation.

'I know he's a light sleeper.'

'Yes he is,' Aurora nodded. Although not when he's exhausted she thought.

'Well rest assured that he is safe and that nobody can get to him. Now lets talk'

Aurora nodded. 'Okay,' she nodded. 'What do you want to know?'

'I'm going to the place where this goon was to drop Tony off so to speak. Before I go I want to know if there is anything I need to be aware of. Anything you haven't shared?'

'Nothing,' she told him honestly. 'Just be careful and don't go alone,'

'And whom do you suggest I take with me. Cait?'

'I can go along if you want,' she said. 'You need someone good Gibbs. And no offence, I don't know what Cait is capable of,'

'Well she was considered good enough to protect the President. ' Gibbs defended his agent.

'Your choice Gibbs,' Aurora shrugged.

'No I'd appreciate having you on board too I was just saying that Cait is a good agent. Probably better then Tony if I was honest.'

Aurora gave him a hard look that might have made a lesser man turn tail.

'Hey look don't take me the wrong way, he is one of my top people but it's just that sometimes he can lose a little focus that's all.' Gibbs didn't know why he was trying to justify his comment to this woman.

'Not when it matters most Gibbs, he'd never let deliberately let anyone down. I know that much.'

Gibbs nodded slightly. 'If you want to come along to check out this place, I'd appreciate having you on board,' he said. 'As long as you promise not to go off on me and follow your own agenda,'

'Promise,' she assured him

'Should I believe you?' he asked with a small smile.

'You have my word,' she paused. 'I swear on Tony's life,' she gave him a look that said "Would I joke about that?"

Gibbs nodded. 'Alright, I believe you,' he said. 'Considering you love DiNozzo, I believe you,' he sad, wondering what her response would be.

'Yeah well what makes you think that Gibbs,' she finally took her first sip of coffee although Gibbs had all but finished his.

'Because I'm not blind or deaf,' he told her.

'Whatever,' she shrugged. 'Well come on we have places to be don't we?'

Gibbs nodded as they left the warehouse.

* * *

Tony slumped down in on the lounge of the safe house and picking up the remote he flicked through the channels but nothing appealed to him, how could people watch this daytime drivel was beyond him. It was enough to make you insane. He stood and walked to the shelf that had a selection of CD and DVDs and flipped through the collection 

He sighed softly. He knew he had to be here to be safe but damn it, he should be helping with the investigation, helping these bastards who were after Aurora.

He finally selected an action movie he hadn't seen and put it in the player before he went and sat back down with a sigh. He and his minders all tensed and went for their weapons when they heard a noise outside until the code knock came and the door opened, Agent McGee entering. 'Gibbs asked me to pick up some stuff for you Tony, he set down several shopping bags. 'Cait told me your size,' he gave Tony a What is she like? look.

'How would Cait know my size?' Tony muttered, ignoring the questioning look McGee gave him.He looked through the bags noting that most of it would fit okay.

'No idea,' he grinned.

'Get you mind out of the gutter McGee' Tony shook his head not really in the mood.

'I said nothing,' he muttered.

'Sorry,' Tony shook his head. 'I'm just a bit snappy. '

'Understandable,' he said.

'Thanks,' Tony replied. 'Most of this looks good,' he told the other man. 'Gee did Gibbs let the moths out of the expense account for something?'

McGee laughed. 'Guess he figured with everything...' he smiled.

'Yeah I guess he did,' Tony nodded before they settled down to watch the movie.

* * *

Meanwhile Gibbs and Aurora had arrived at the address Nick had given them. 

'A house,' Aurora muttered as they approached theone story place. It looked fairly well cared for, mowed lawns, modest garden. 'Wonder if anyone lives here,' she muttered.

'Maybe, or someone is using it as a base, a hide out,' Gibbs said, the pair drawing their guns.

The pair moved to the front of the house, watching for the slightest bit of movement in the area. Gibbs moved to the front door and knocked, standing to the side. Too many people had died from standing at a front door and the person inside has shot them through the door.

They listened, not hearing anyone inside. 'Clear?' Gibbs mouthed.

'Only one way to find out,' Amaya said, grabbing a small device from her pocket, which looked like a mini cappuccino froth gadget but she put it into the lock and there was a small buzz before Gibbs heard the door unlock and he kicked it open, yelling "NCIS" as they moved into the house.

The hallway led onto a lounge-room to the left and a study to the right, both of which were clear. The house had bare minimum furniture, which limited the places for someone to hide.

The lounge room led into the kitchen and dining area. Once they were sure those rooms were clear, they moved into the end part of the house, finding two bedrooms, both of which were free of anyone.

'Looks like we're alone,' Aurora muttered. 'What about a basement?' she asked. 'These places usually have them,'

They moved to the back yard and there was an entrance against the house to the basement. Aurora opened the door, feeling for a light switch and turned it on, the pair moving down the wooden stairs to check it out.

It was a fairly big room, which was pretty much empty, except for a chair in the middle of the room, am old mattress and a cupboard, which upon further inspection, turned out to be empty. 'Nada,' Aurora muttered.

'But someone was probably here at some time,' Gibbs said. 'We do a sweep of the house, see if we can pull up anything,' he said. 'We start here and move back up top,'

Aurora nodded, re-holstering her gun and took out a pair of latex gloves from her pocket. 'Lets do this then,' she muttered.

The pair moved around the room, looking for... something. Neither were quite sure what, just anything that could give them a clue, a lead on Jason.

'There was a camera here,' Aurora said.

'How can you tell?' Gibbs moved over to her.

'Dust marks on the floor,' she pointed down. 'Three clear small circles are marked here, where a tripod would have stood,' she said, Gibbs taking a photo of the marks.

'Well spotted,' he nodded.

Aurora nodded, spotting a small bin in a dark corner. She saw a tissue with a bit of blood on it and she put it in an evidence bag.

They headed upstairs and starts in the study. Aurora found a thumbtack on the floor and bagged it. 'Perfect for a print,' she told Gibbs. 'How do you put a thumbtack into the wall?' she said, mimicking the action of putting a pin.

Gibbs nodded. The moved into the lounge room, bagging the TV remote and a pen which they found under the couch.

The kitchen was clean but they bagged the cutlery. 'Just in case,' Aurora said. There were only 10 pieces of cutlery but each was a possible for prints.

The bedrooms were bare, except for a bed and cupboard in each.

They both jumped as they heard a noise on the front porch and instantly drew their guns, moving toward the front door of the house as the noise continued.

Aurora reached for the door handle as they reached the front of the house and threw the door open, hoping to catch their visitor by surprise. They saw nothing and it was only when they looked down, they saw their visitor was a black and white patched cat who was sunning itself on the porch.

'Fuck,' Aurora growled as the cat looked back at them , swinging its tail and gave a stretch and a faint meow as if disinterested and put its head back down on its paws.

Gibbs smiled slightly. 'Lets get out of here, the rest of the house is clear,' he said and Aurora nodded, the pair locking up before they left.

* * *

**Thanks all for reading. **

skirik - You're welcome, thanks you reading and reviewing

**jtbwriter -** Yep, our boy is scared and with good reason to be.I love writing the interactions between Tony/Gibbs and Tony/Cait. They all have interesting relationships with each other. Glad you like Aurora, she's great fun to write :)

**southerncrossgirl - **Thanks for reading and reviewing. The end is awhile off yet though.

**M/L Only - **Yep, it's one of my favourite looks as well.

**rozzy07 - **lol. Here's another chapter. :P I try to update at least once a week and so far it's working well :) Might post a litle quicker toward the end. Either that or really drag it out then :P Thanks for reading.

* * *


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

**Authors Note - Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. Hope you enjoy the latest chapter. There is one profanity inthis chapterbut other then that, it's fairly safe. Let me know if you need a safe chapter :) Individual replies for reviews at the end. **

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

'Abby,' Gibbs entered the lab and found her hunched over her desk.

'Gibbs,' she looked up. 'What do you need?' she looked, looking at the brown cardboard box in his hand.

'I need this stuff checked for prints and DNA,' he indicated the tissue.

'And you need it as of yesterday right?' she grinned, taking the box from him.

'I need it as of a week ago,' he smiled before he left and headed up to the bull pit.

Aurora had left him to come back to NCIS. She had been vague about her exact plans but told him to call if he got anything or needed anything.

Cait was standing there, waiting for him. 'McGee is in the safe house with Tony and he took some clothes for him,' she said. 'What did you get from the address Nick gave you?'

'Some bits and pieces,' Gibbs said. 'Hopefully some prints can be identified. We also got a bloodied tissues, so possible DNA match too,'

'That's something,' she said. 'Where did Aurora disappear to?

'Your guess is as good as mine,' Gibbs muttered as he turned to his computer.

* * *

Meanwhile at the safe house, Tony was pacing like a caged tiger. He wanted out of here. He had only been here... he glanced at this watch... 6 hours... 29 minutes and 35 seconds but he was bored out of his mind. He should be out there, catching the bad guy. 

Hell, they could set a trap, he could be the bait. It would draw these bastards out and hopefully away from Aurora and into a jail cell.

'You're wearing a groove in the floor,' McGee looked up from the newspaper.

'I can't help it,' Tony mumbled. 'I should be out there,'

'And get yourself killed,' McGee said.

'No, to help catch these guys,' Tony said.

'They're after you and if they find you, you're as good as gone,' he said. 'You need to stay put and be safe so the others can find these guys and get them,'

'Yeah yeah,' Tony muttered. He wanted out of here.

'Yeah, yeah,' McGee shook his head. 'You want out. I know. I can see that. I'm not blind but we have strict orders to shoot you if you try to get out,'

Tony gave him a look that said 'bullshit'.

'You don't believe me?' McGee asked.'Then try but those marines will shoot. Not to kill of course but it will bloody hurt and you'll spend time in hospital.'

'Fuck Gibbs,' Tony growled.

'Pass,' McGee grinned. 'But you're staying here,'

Tony shook his head and dropped onto the couch. He was trapped here and he knew it.

* * *

Sitting at the back of a coffee shop near NCIS where she had told Gibbs she would meet him, Aurora was like a caged tiger. She knew that Tony was safe but Jason was still out there and that worried the life out of her She knew Gibbs would have the best people looking after him but were they enough? Was it enough to keep him safe? Jason would do whatever it took to get the job done she was scared for Tony. 

She wanted to contact him but knew it was too dangerous. It could lead Jason straight to Tony.

But there had to be a way, she knew that there had to be a way, someway to do contact him

She wondered if she could write him a letter. Gibbs had mentioned something about going over to see Tony, maybe she could...

But would Gibbs take a letter to him? And what were the chances that he wouldn't read it before handing it over to Tony.

Aurora sighed. Was there anyway to contact him and... or was it better to leave it? Once Jason was gone and no longer a threat to Tony, she was leaving again anyway.

'Aurora,' Gibbs voice startled her.

She looked up at him, startled by his voice. God, she had been so lost in her damn thoughts, she hadn't even heard Gibbs approach. Damn Tony for having that effect on her.

'You're worried about him aren't you?' Gibbs asked, although he knew the answer.'He's safe Aurora, he's totally safe.'

'No he's not,' Aurora shook her head. 'I know you have the best people looking after him Gibbs but... he can't be totally safe from Jason until the threat is completely removed. To think otherwise is foolish,' 'This man is that dangerous, really that dangerous.'

Gibbs frowned. 'What haven't you told us?'

'I've told you Gibbs,' Aurora said. 'He'll do whatever it takes to get the job done. Anything,'

'So okay,' Gibbs frowned. 'What say we take Tony out of the picture permanently. Well not really but do a little faking.'

'Say he's been killed?' Aurora looked a Gibbs.

'Okay,' Gibbs sighed. 'Not a good idea. Damn I need coffee.' he took a heafty sip take the take away cuo he held.

'No it's possible,' she said. 'But how? I mean we can't put him out there in the open and I'm sure Jason would know by now he is in protective custody,'

'As I said not a good idea or one I should have come up with earlier but then it will look pretty convenient if we have him suddenly die right now,'

Aurora nodded slightly. Jason wasn't stupid. 'He won't fall for it,' she sighed, running a hand through her hair.

'No that was a stupid thought,' Gibbs conceded

'Nothing is stupid,' she told him, Except me, she thought but didn't voice. She was stupid coming here and endangering Tony.

'Don't be so hard on yourself,' Gibbs startled her.

'What?' she looked at him. God people couldn't read her that easily right now, could they?

Gibbs gave her one of his rare smiles. 'Don't freak like Tony and Cait do when I do that to them. ' he told her. 'It's a gift. No you're not at all that transparent.'

'Thank god,' she muttered softly. 'I should have just left the past alone and done the job I was paid to do,'

'Sometimes that's hard.' Gibbs told her gently. 'Sometimes we have to confront unresolved parts of our past before we can really move on.'

'Sometimes it makes it all the more harder to move on,' she said softly.

'Sometimes it does,' Gibbs said. 'But you will, you both will.'

'We both have to,' she muttered, although moving on was the last thing she wanted to do.

'Well you don't have to if you don't want to you know. Tony could do with someone like you in his life. I don't know why but he's been completely different person since you've been around. Hmm well I've got a fair idea why but it's only a theory. Then again you can't stay because you'd feel you were putting him in constant danger and working for the orgainstion you work for it's hardly possible for you to settle down is it.

She shook her head. 'I cant do that to him,' she said. 'I'd turn his life upside down and Jason isn't the only bastard who would come after Tony to get at me. Even if I left the organisation, I'll always have enemies and..' she sighed. 'He doesn't feel the same way anyway,'

'You don't know Tony as well as I thought you did then,' Gibbs shook his head. 'He loves you Aurora. We can all see that and he's not trying to hide it all that well either. Maybe you don't see it because you don't want to see it.'

She looked up at him. 'You think he...?' she asked him.

'I know that he,' Gibbs smiled. 'Probably always has. That's my guess why he's a smart alec, womaniser because he lost the love of his life or was hurt at some stage and is afraid to love again, its all just sex to him now which is stupid but it's his defence I guess. Nobody's fault but I really believe that this is the way it is.'

She looked at Gibbs. She could tell he was being honest. 'He didn't say.. the other night...' she shook her head.

'He wouldn't do that Aurora and you know that as well as I do.'

She shook her head slightly. She wished he had said something for she knew if he had, all her defences would have broken down and she'd have stayed.

And yet it was probably better he hadn't as now, once this case was over, she had to walk away. She had to keep him safe and if walking away from him meant that, then she would.

Still Gibbs words however generic they were she knew that is was probably she who had broken Tony's heart, turned him into the smartass womaniser that the others saw him was when she knew the real Tony DiNozzo that lay beneath that facade.

She had broken things off. After an on and off again 3 year relationship, she had called things off. She was getting further and further into cases at the FBI, the bad guys she was after were getting more serious and deadly. She knew it was only a matter of time before Tony somehow got caught up in everything, so she had ended it.

She knew he was a cop, he could have handled himself, he wasn't defenceless and yet... Anyone could get hurt, including her herself and she couldn't let the only man she had never truly cared for get hurt, or worse, because of her.

'You alright?' Gibbs asked her

'Yeah I'm fine,' she nodded, snapping out of her personal thoughts and back into her professional mode in front of his eyes.

'Okay then lets go,' he inclined his head. 'If you want to see him I can sneak you in, it's against my better judgement but,' he rolled his eyes. 'I guess I can bend them a tiny tad but just a tad.'

She looked at him at. She knew she shouldn't, knew it was a bad idea. What if it led Jason to him? And yet she wanted to see him and...

'You coming?' Gibbs grabbed the keys.

'Gibbs I want to,' she told him honestly. 'But I can't. I'll be walking away again when all this is over and it will just,' a tear slipped down her cheek. She was torn, oh God help her she was so terribly terribly torn.

Gibbs was stunned for a moment when he saw the tear. He hadn't even known this woman was capable of showing any emotion and yet here she was in front of him, looking like a scared and upset little child.

'Aurora,' he took a step towards her. 'No body will even know that you are there, you love him I can see that, and he loves you and you're never going to see each other again when this is over. He was willing to toss his job for you Aurora, he was willing to put it all on the line and I honestly think you owe him one last goodbye before you disappear again. Don't you.'

Aurora nodded slightly, wiping at her eyes. She wanted the chance to say a proper goodbye to him, not just one said as she ran out the door, which seemed to have happened lately. 'Okay,' she nodded, standing.

'Come on then,' he smiled at her.

She nodded, following him out. Damn Tony for making her look more... human. She smiled slightly. Tony just had that effect on her, another reason she knew they couldn't be together.

With a sigh, she climbed into Gibbs car and they headed for the safe house.

* * *

**shirik - **Thanks for reading :) I really enjoy getting reviews, as I know someone is actually reading my story :P Thanks for reviewing :) 

**warrior of the shadows- **Here is another chapter, I hope you enjoyedit :)RL can get hectic but I mostly post once a week

**jtbwriter- **I love writing Gibbs and Aurora together, they're fun as I think they bounce off the other well writing wise :) All the characters are great to write and yep, ony and McGeecan be so funny together. Thanks for reading :)

**rozzy07 **- I wouldn't hurt our dear Tony would I? Me? (insert evil laugh here) Thanks for reviewing, glad you're enjoying it so much :)

**mtee1958 - **Thanks for enjoying. Yes, I think Tony isn't really how he portrays himself and I think there is alot we dont know about the character.

Thats all for this update :) Hope you all enjoyed

* * *


	23. Chapter TwentyThree

**Authors Note - Hope you all enjoy this latest chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers and readers. I think there is just one profanity in this chapter but if anyone needs a safe chapter, drop me a mail and I'll send it off to you :) Review replies at the end. **

Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Three **

What seemed like an eternity later as Gibbs dodge and weaved and ensured that they were not followed they were pulling into a garage in a nondescript neighbour in an equally nondescript house.

'Nice place,' Aurora commented.

'Its suppose to look nice and normal,' Gibbs told her as the garage door closed behind them. 'Come on we can get into the house this way.' she nodded, following him into the house.

'Who else is here?' she asked. 'They shouldn't know who I'am,'

'Don't worry about that, Gibbs said. 'Let me do the worrying.'

'It's my job to worry,' she muttered.

'All right but don't. Not today at least

'Not for the next 5 minutes,' she smiled at him.

'Good. Now come on,' he led her into the house and came face to face with Tony who looked liked he'd just seen a ghost as the glass of lemonade he was holding slipped from his grasp, the glass smashing onto the floor

Aurora didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Was his reaction good, or bad?

'Hi,' she finally said softly.

'Oh God,' he sobbed and went to her ignoring the sticky mess on the floor as he wrapped his arms around her and he heard Gibbs call out McGees name and vaguely requested, no told him to clean up the mess before he was relieved.

'Tony,' she whispered his name softly, feeling his arms go around her and he hugged him back just as tightly.

'You've come to say goodbye haven't you' he said softly.

She nodded. 'Once Jason is no longer a threat to you, I'll...' she didn't finish her sentence. She didn't want to and he'd know what she meant.

'I know,' he pulled her close and rested his chin on the top of her head so she wouldn't see how misty eyed he was. 'I know that,' he ran his hand through her hair.

There was a silence, a comfortable one seemed to descend upon them. Gibbs felt like he was intruding and left, grabbing McGee on the way out.

'You know you'll have to thank Jethro when this is over,' she told him. 'He convinced me to come here.'

'He did huh?' Tony asked. 'Then I definitely will have to thank him,' he looked into her eyes. 'I'm glad you came by,'

'It's wrong Tony,' she told him. 'I could be putting you in danger!'

'I don't care,' he told her seriously. 'As long as I could see you again,'

'Yes but I don't want you to be hurt or worse because of me.'

'I'd die a happy man at least,' he told her then put a finger to her lips to silence her.

She looked up at him, knowing if he said what he was about to, there would be no turning back. Their feelings hadn't really been verbalised, only implied but she knew what he was going to say and waited.

'Now don't look so worried,' he smiled at her. 'I'm not going to say it but you know its true'

'I know,' she whispered. 'It's true for me too,' she looked up at him.

'Yet there is nothing left to do but go our separate ways , and pick up all the pieces left behind us, and maybe someday somewhere along the way another love will find us,' he said softly in an average impersonation of Elvis who had recorded the song.

She smiled slightly. 'No,' she whispered. 'At least not for me. But I know you'll find someone.' she stroked his cheek.

'I don't think so,' he looked around. 'I'm pretty much married to the job and besides who is going to take on a smartass womaniser who brags about his dates in great detail and can't stay in an exclusive relationship,' he shook his head. 'I'm not really a very nice guy you know.'

'Yes you are,' she told him. 'You just hide it far too much,' she told him, wondering if that was her fault.

'Maybe,' he shrugged.

'I know you Tony, you can't hide it from me,' she looked at him.

He didn't reply, just looked into her eyes and he looked like a lost little boy, his hair was tousled and his hazel eyes were sad.

'Oh Tony,' Aurora whispered. Damn it, why was it so hard to walk away from him?

Tony bit his lip and then shook his head. 'Goodbye Aurora,' he bent his head and gave her a kiss. 'Stay safe whatever you do, wherever you go. Stay safe.'

She looked up at him and nodded. 'You too,' she said. 'I know you'll find someone special. She's just out there waiting for you somewhere,' she said before she kissed him, the kiss lasting far longer then she intended,

Tony closed his eyes fighting back the tears. He couldn't let Gibbs or McGee see this he just couldn't. 'I guess you have to go,' he said knowing that Gibbs had probably already arranged for McGee to take her back with him when he left.

She nodded slightly. 'Bye Tony,' she whispered softly, squeezing his hand before she moved out of his embrace and moved toward the garage.

'Bye Aurora,' he whispered before turning away from McGee who had returned.

'Don't worry about the mess Tim. I made it I'll clean it up,' he told the younger man

He nodded before he moved out to where the car was. Gibbs had instructed him to drop this woman off wherever she wanted to go.

'So,' he climbed into the car. 'Where to?'

She told him to drop her off at the local Starbucks, she'd get her own transportation to where she needed to go from there.

'Are you sure,' he asked her. 'I mean the boss said to make sure you were safe.'

'I'll be fine,' she assured him, watching him closely behind her sunglasses. Gibbs said McGee was fine but she didn't know him which meant he was a threat.

'Alright,' he pulled up at the Starbucks. 'Gibbs asked me to give you this,' he passed her a small envelope. 'He also said to take care.'

She frowned slightly, taking the envelope from him. 'Thanks,' she said. 'Tell him and I will and him too. If he takes care of himself, we might get to go to his fourth wedding,' she smiled slightly.

'I don't think the boss is going to try for number four somehow.' McGee told her with a tiny smile.

'Hopefully not, wedding presents are too expensive now,' Aurora said with a smile.'Thanks for the lift,' she said.

'Hey, that's fine,' he told her then added 'Hey you really care about Tones don't you?'

She looked at him for a moment, regarding him carefully. 'Yes,' she said finally when McGee had thought she wouldn't answer. 'Yes I do,'

'I could tell,' he said simply as she got out of the car. 'Hell the boss and the others might think I'm just some computer geek trying to be a something he's not but I could tell the moment you walked in. I know you can't stay but he'll be okay, we'll all look after him.'

Aurora nodded, smiling slightly, forcing her tears away. 'Thank you Agent McGee, that's good to know someone will,' she closed the door, the window open.

McGee simply nodded before he drove off leaving Aurora standing there all alone.

Aurora moved inside the shop, grabbing a drink. She went over to a table that was backed onto a wall and sat down before she ripped open the envelope, looking inside. She smiled as she looked at the photo inside and then read the note nodding slightly at what Gibbs had written. Then quickly she folded the note and slipped it into her pocket.

"Thought you'd like this. Take care of yourself, Gibbs" was all the note said and it had been wrapped around a photo of Tony.

Aurora felt tears well as she looked at the picture, she loved him so much and yet they couldn't be together they just couldn't' be.

He looked happy in the photo, he had a big grin. Perhaps it had been taken at a party or benefit night, he looked to be wearing a tux.

She sighed as a teardrop fell onto the photo. Maybe she should leave her job, take something in local law enforcement right in DC so she could be close to him, maybe they could make it work but her little voice of reason kept telling her it could never work at all. She would always have enemies, they wouldn't go away and she wouldn't let him get hurt because of her or her job. And as they say your past will always catch up with you, especially if you had such a colourful past as she did.

With a sigh, she took a sip of her ice coffee and pushed the photo into her deep jacket pocket. She knew she couldn't have the real thing but maybe on long and lonely nights she could pull out the photo and imagine, there would be no harm in that.

She knew he'd move on eventually; find someone to settle down with. He deserved someone special and she knew a woman out there was just looking for the Anthony DiNozzo he insisted on hiding.

She couldn't understand why he was doing that, why he insisted hiding behind an image that so wasn't him, not at all, not the Tony DiNozzo she'd known in Philly andBaltimoreand not the Tony DiNozzo she saw behind the act even now.

Maybe Gibbs was right, it was his way of protecting himself after she had hurt him so badly by ending their relationship all those years ago.

But she had to leave, she couldn't have stayed, why couldn't he see that? She knew he'd been hurt but really had he been hurt that badly.

She knew she would never have another man in her life, her job permitted such and even if it hadn't, no one would ever live up to Tony. But maybe he felt the same way about her?

Sighing deeply she stared into her iced coffee. Why did life have to be so damn complicated?

She sighed softly, she knew she'd better head off. She threw out the empty drink container and left.

* * *

Once Aurora had gone, Tony cleaned up the mess in the kitchen, noting Gibbs in the doorway. 'Don't,' he mumbled to his boss. 

'I wasn't going to say anything Tony. I know what it's like to be in love and in love so badly it hurts,'

'Yeah well, at least you got a chance to marry the woman you loved,' Tony said.

'Women Tony, three times, three strikes and out,' he said with a small smile.

I've never loved anyone like I've loved her and I never will.' Tony sighed

'You really love her that much?' Gibbs asked, already knowing the answer.

'More then words can describe, as corny as that might sound,' he said softly. 'You can't equate that with the Tony you know can you.' he finished, getting off his knees and toss the broken glass and wet paper towel in the bin.

'No one is immune to love,' Gibbs said.

'Yeah so I've heard.' he said softly, leaning against the bench. 'When she left that night, all those years ago, I didn't think I'd ever see her again.' He looked out the small window that overlooked the small backyard.'So eventually I tried to move, get over her but it never really happened, I just pushed her to the back of my mind but she was always there. And then the night she turned up...' he sighed.

'And all the old memories and pain came back,' Gibbs put a hand on Tony's shoulder. 'I can understand that. You were thrilled to have her back but you knew there was nothing permanent about it,'

'No, although I guessed in the back if my mind, I hoped maybe...' he shook his head. 'Pretty dumb huh?'

'No Tony not at all. You know maybe you should drop this womaniser act and let some girl see the real you, the you that Aurora knows, the you that has been buried for so long.'

"What boss that is the real me,' he flashed one of his trade mark lady killer smiles.

'Rubbish,' Gibbs said. 'I've seen glimpses of the real person and from the way Aurora spoke earlier, that isn't the real you either,' Gibbs told him.

'Oh well,' Tony shrugged. 'Whatever.'

'Yeah well maybe it is whatever Tony, its your life I suppose and you can throw it away on a love that can never be if you choose but life is way too short.'

'Yeah it is my life Boss and who says I want to be with anyone else?' he growled.

'Okay Tony that's fine. At least I won't be around to see the bitter old man that you become.'

'It's better that I'm alone then end up with some poor woman who I won't love as much as she deserves and constantly compare her to Aurora,' Tony growled at him.

'Is that why you go from one conquest to another DiNozzo?' Gibbs was getting angry. 'Is that why you live with an undeserved reputation?'

'What does that mean?' Tony snapped, wondering if it was too early for a beer.

'It means what it sounds like Tony, when it comes to women you're a braggart and at times a complete asshole. You sat there and wondered why Michelle filled your closet with dog crap because you weren't being exclusive to her. I heard you and Cait talking and that was when I brought up rule number 12 as you would remember because Cait said she would have shot you.'

'What? We never said we were exclusive!' Tony shook his head. 'We'd just started seeing each other,'

'Well she must have thought it Tony. Most women do.'

'Well I didn't,' Tony said. 'Jesus Gibbs, have you always been in exclusive relationships?'

'Pretty much,' Gibbs told him.

'Of course,' Tony muttered.

'Were you and Aurora exclusive?' Gibbs asked

'We were on again off again boss, nothing constant about what we had.'

'That's not what I asked,' Gibbs said. 'Were you exclusive? Did you date or sleep with other women in the three years you were seeing Aurora?'

'No,' the answer was so soft Gibbs almost missed it.

'No,' Gibbs said. 'And did she?'

'I wouldn't know. I never asked her.'

'I'd say probably not,' Gibbs said. 'And neither of you said you weren't going to, did you?'

'No.'

'Exactly. To meit just seem you're trying to forget about Aurora, and coming across as an asshole while you're doing it,' he said before his phone rung and he answered.

'Gibbs it's me,' Abby said.

'Abby, what do you have for me? Something good I hope,' he said.

* * *

**Oh a cliffhanger! Sorry guys, please dont throw rotton fruit. I do accept chocolate bars though (not rotton ones though!)  
****  
jtbwriter - Yep, Aurora has feelings and Gibbs is shocked to see just a fraction of the real Aurora. And yep, Tony and Aurora have seen each other again. I love writing McGee and Tonys banter :P It's fun. Thanks for reading**

**M/L Only - thanks for reviewing, glad you're enjoying  
****  
skirik - Poor Tony, I do enjoy being mean to him. Sometimes lol. Thanks for reading! **

Thats all for me this time :) Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading and would love anyone reading to drop in a review, even if it's just to say hi! Thanks all.


	24. Chapter TwentyFour

**Authors Note - Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. Here is another chapter, a few profanities but other then that, it's a safe chapter. If anyone needs a safe chapter, you know the drill by now :P Review responses at the end.**

**Enjoy!****

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Four**

'Abby, what do you have for me? Something good I hope,' he said.

'Something super good Gibbs,' she laughed. 'Hows Tony holding up?'

'He's okay, nothing a good kick won't fix,' Gibbs smiled. So don't keep in suspense!' Gibbs said. 'Is this something that will rock my world?'

Abby laughed. 'I'd say so,' she told him.

'Then do tell,' Gibbs smiled.

'Well Gibbs,' there was a loud slurping noise and Gibbs pulled a face as he envisaged Abby taking a giant sip from soda that was her constant companion. 'Abby.'

'Sorry Gibbs okay the prints they came back as a match to.. Drum roll please.. '

'Abby we don't have all day!'

'I'm getting there,' Abby said. 'You can't rush science,'

'But I can rush the scientist, now spill! Gibbs said.

'Its always a rush with you isn't it Gibbs?' She sighed.

'Abby!' Gibbs muttered, impatient.

'A thumb print and an index finger match a Barry Smith,' she said, giving him the address. 'He is an ex government official, couldn't get more information then ex FBI but he moved to a more top secret government organisation but that's as far as I could get. He left 4 years ago,'

'Really?' Gibbs was pensive. 'That's great Abby good work.'

'What a compliment. Wow Gibbs thanks!'

Gibbs simply smiled. 'Oh by the way where was the print found? Doesn't seem like an FBI agent who has moved to a higher organistation would make a mistake like that.'

'Hey Gibbs you boys can't pee with your gloves on now can you? He flushed the toilet and that was how he came undone.'

Gibbs laughed. 'You're a wonder Abby,' he said.

'Of course, hey Gibbs give Tony my love tell him we miss him okay. He needs something to smile about.'

'Will do Abby,' Gibbs assured her before hanging up. 'She said to say everyone misses you,' he told Tony.

'Like a hole in the head,' Tony muttered. 'Okay sorry boss but I'm going crazy here.'

'I know,' Gibbs said. 'And we do all miss you,' he said.

'Thanks,' he said. 'So what did Abby find?' he asked.

'Got a print match from the house Nick was going to take you to. A Barry Smith, apparently he was FBI but moved to a more top secret government agency and left 4 years ago. I wonder what agency?' Gibbs said, sarcasm lacing his words.

'Barry,' Tony frowned. 'Yeah no prizes for guessing that one is there? That bastard!' Tony snarled.

'I take it you know him?' Gibbs asked with raised eyebrows.

'Boss he was her partner when I knew her, when we were...' his voice trailed off.'I remember him cornering me once and telling me that I wasn't good enough for Aurora, you know the FBI having bigger guns then lowly coppers,' his mouth twisted into a grimace. 'Or so he told me.'

'How well did you know him?' Gibbs asked.

'Yeah he was a first class sleaze but he had Aurora's back and she trusted him so he's crossed to the dark side hey, damn and Aurora would have no idea that he's the leak in Omega.'

'Are they partners now though?' he asked. 'We need more info on this,' he grabbed his phone to call Cait.

'Boss let me do this! Please?' Tony practically begged him.

Gibbs sighed and thought for a moment before he tossed the phone to Tony. 'We need as much info on him as possible, including his whereabouts, if he is in DC,'

'Right on it boss, I'll call in a couple of favours,' he nodded to Gibbs.'Thanks boss, I appreciate it.'

'Don't mention it,' Gibbs said.

Tony watched as Gibbs walked away and then he punched in Aurora's phone number and listened as it rang and rang. 'Come on pick up Aurora. Pick it up. Please.'

'Fuck, where was she?' he thought as the phone rung out.

'Problems Tony?' he looked up at Gibbs, not realising he'd actually sworn aloud.

'Aurora isn't answering,' he said.

'Aurora?' Gibbs frowned.

'Yeah well someone has to warn her.'

'She won't believe it,' Gibbs said. 'No one does about their own partner.'

'I know Boss but she would trust him and if he turns up...' Tony said.

'I know that Tony but it would be like me telling you that Cait was a bad apple or vice versa.'

'Hey, if you told either one of us we'd believe it trust me,' he frowned. 'Why don't you try to contact her? She knows my phone and won't answer me but she might answer you.'

Gibbs nodded, taking out phone and dialled the number and waited for her to answer.

'What is it Gibbs?' Aurora answered on the third ring. 'Why was Tony calling me? I don't want to talk to him. We've said goodbye. Oh and thanks for the photo.'

'You're welcome and he wasn't calling for personal reasons Aurora, it's business,' Gibbs said.

'What sort of business? What have you guys come up with?'

Oh boy Gibbs thought before he continued. 'We found a print at the house and we have a match on the database,'

'You did?' she sounded surprised.'Who! What sort of record does he have? This is great Gibbs.'

'You might not think so when I've told you who it belongs to,' Gibbs sighed.

'Why?' she chuckled despite herself. 'Is it Tony?'

'No,' Gibbs said. 'It belongs to Barry Smith,' he said, awaiting her reaction.

'Barry!' There was a pause. 'Why that son of a bitch! '

Gibbs couldn't help a small smile. 'Well, yes,' he said.

'It all makes sense and he'd know exactly which buttons to push to get to me, he'd know how I felt about Tony.'

'I'd say so, considering you were partners,' he said. 'You two partners now?'

'No,' Aurora replied. 'Omega agents tend to work solo. It's safer that way you only have yourself to worry about.'

Gibbs nodded. 'How well do you know him now? I mean are you friends?'

'We were partners for a number of years, I know him well enough and while he wouldn't have been my first and obvious choice for the leak it doesn't really surprise me. He was always trying to prove that he was better then everyone else. Putting down the local authorities when he was in the FBI, a real big noter and as for being friends we trusted each other, looked after each other as partners but not really friends, not like say Tony and Cait are,' there was a note of wistfulness in her tone.

Gibbs nodded. 'Did he know you were coming to DC?' he said. 'I mean did you tell him? And what does he know about you know? I mean where you live, anything like that?'

'I don't think he knew that I was coming out here but hell he's here too so I guess he does. As for me telling him that's a big no. My boss sent me out here to speak to O'Sullivan and find out the identity of the hole and to plug it if you get my meaning.'

Gibbs nodded. 'Well hw somehow found out you were here,' he said. 'Can you call your boss, see if he's here for a so called case or if he has taken leave or something? We need to find him,'

'Yes I can do that,' she said 'I'll call you back.'

'Okay,' Gibbs nodded before they hung up.

'Boss,' Tony looked up at Gibbs. 'Cut me loose. I'll be the bait that

draws him out. He's gone to ground and we need something to entice him out. No don't look at me like that.'

'Absolutely not,' Gibbs said. 'I'm not sending one of my people out there as bait and Aurora would have my head if I let you,' Gibbs said.

'Boss I know I could handle it.'

'No, DiNozzo, no!' Gibbs snapped.

'Fine,' Tony huffed. 'Okay,'

'Good,' he said. 'We wait for Aurora and see what she can get for us,'

'Okay fair enough but he will never surface boss, he's gone to ground and he won't come up again.'

'He will,' Gibbs said. 'He's here for a reason and he'll come up for air when he's ready to come and get what he wants,'

'Which is Aurora, God damn it!'

'She can handle herself Tony,' Gibbs said.

'And I can't. Is that what you're saying boss?'

'No you can,' Gibbs said. 'But if you're out there, Aurora will be focussed on your safety not her own and that kind of distraction...'

'Will get her killed, get us both killed yeah, okay boss you're right again.'

'It's a gift,' Gibbs said. 'Come on, we have to wait to see she can pull up for us,'

'Okay,' he rolled his neck and flexed his shoulders.

All they could do was wait.

And Tony hated waiting.

* * *

Meanwhile Barry Smith sat in a tiny apartment he had rented for a few days, thinking about his next move. 

There was an old saying if you want something done right then do it yourself. There had been too many screw ups in this whole damn mess but at least he was still in the clear, they didn't know about him at all.

He'd been surprised to discover that the Baltimore cop was now a special agent with NCIS but not surprised that Aurora had looked him up after all these years.

She had loved him, if not from day one, then shortly afterwards. After 3 years she had finally broken it off with him, not giving anyone a real answer as to why. But obviously she still felt something for him.

But damn him, he'd never been good enough for her! He was beneath her... them and he was still beneath her but he was the one thing that would draw her out of hiding and yet bloody NCIS had taken him to ground and there had been no way of finding out where the hell he was.

Was there a way to contact Aurora without arousing suspicions? If someone else shot her, while he was there, perhaps with a non dangerous wound himself...

Now that could work. That would work well. After all he could say he found out information and tracked her down to warn her. Yes that would work, it would work.

It was a perfect plan. O'Sullivan hadn't had time to tell Aurora anything but she needed to be dealt with. She was too smart for her own good.

She needed to be dealt with and soon.

And she would be.

* * *

**Review responses**

**shirik -**Yes, I know I'm mean to poor Tony but he'll be alright (maybe lol) He'll survive. Thanks for reading and reviewing

**jtbwriter - **Yep, I think Gibbs would be very supportive to Tony and yes it is hard to imagine Tony in that way but it's just my interpretation of why Tony comes across the way he does. Thanks for reading

Southerncrossgirl - To Gibbs slapsor I withheld story for a month, after leaving it on a major cliffhanger. lol. Thanks for reading mate!

**KatieAnn - **Hi and thanks for reading. Thanks for the tip, I've just spelt it Cait as thats how I would have spelt it. My mistake and thanks for pointing it out. For the remainder to this story, I'll keep it as Cait for continuity but for any future fics, I'll write it as Kate. Thanks

Thats all for this week! Thanks everyone!


	25. Chapter TwentyFive

**Authors Note - Thanks to all my reviewers and readers :) No warnings for this chapter :) **

Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Five **

When his mobile went, Gibbs answered it, hoping it would Aurora. 'Gibbs,' he answered.

He wasn't disappointed. 'It's me,' she told him.

'What do you have?' he asked her.

'Well he's certainly not suppose to be in DC that's for sure,' the barely controlled anger was easy to hear. 'He's suppose to be in Vegas.'

'Uh oh,' Gibbs muttered. 'What else?'

'Nothing at the moment but a couple of times he's been out of the office corresponds with other murders and crimes that we've been tracking all of them that are supposedly linked to our assassin Jason. He's never been suspected because he's always been on assignment at the other end of the continent,'

'Of course,' Gibbs muttered. 'He's going to get desperate and try and draw you out,' he said. 'Why are he after you though? I mean he knows O'Sullivan didn't get the information to you,'

'Because he's the leak and he knows that I'm out to plug the leak. O'Sullivan had found out it was him but died before he could tell me,' she said. 'And I won't rest until we have our snitch,'

Gibbs nodded. 'What do we do now? You have a plan?' he asked her.

'I put myself out there where he thinks he can have open slather at me. Have to draw him out Gibbs and that's the only way to do it. And you tell Tony know because I know exactly what he's thinking.'

'Is that such a good idea?' he asked. 'Putting yourself out there,'

'NO!' Tony said, picking up on what Gibbs was saying.'Aurora, don't,' he called to her

'Let me speak with him please Gibbs,' she waited until she heard Tony's voice came on the line

'Aurora you can't go out there alone. It's suicide!' he told her.

'I have to Tony, it's the only way to draw Barry out and keep you safe,' she said.

There was silence on the line. 'Tony,' she called his name again. 'Are you still there?'

'Yeah I'm here and I can handle Barry Smith, I'm not that hopeless you know and I don't need anyone to keep me safe.'

'I don't think you're hopeless,' she said. 'But Barry, if he is in fact Jason, which we are now starting to believe, wouldn't think twice but physically ripping out your heart and sending it to me in a Valentines day box,'

'Fine,' he muttered handing the phone back to Gibbs. 'I'm going to the shower.'

Aurora sighed. 'Childish,' she muttered.

'Yeah,' Gibbs said. 'He is just worried about you. You need back up?' he asked. 'I can offer my best people,'

'Gibbs it doesn't matter how good they are they are still no match for what we're up against here.'

'And you are alone?' he asked.

'I know Barry, I was his partner for long enough,' she said.

'Doesn't mean that it will give you enough of an edge Aurora. Extra hands never hurt,'

'I think my Boss is sending back up but I'll call you when I know how this thing is going down,' she said. 'I gotta go okay? Talk soon,'

'Talk to you soon,' Gibbs told her as he disconnected the call. He could hear Tony in the shower and knew he was worried for Aurora.

Not that he'd admit it aloud but so was he.

* * *

Aurora wasn't surprised when her phone rung an hour later and she saw it was Barry's mobile. She had been expecting it and she answered it. 

'Hi Barry,' she greeted him.

'Hi Aurora. I heard you're on assignment in DC. What's happening down there. Gibbs still at NCIS and still pissed at you?'

'Forever and always,' Aurora groaned. 'How did you know I was down here? It's a code 1 assignment,' she said.

'Come on I might be in Vegas but we work for the same team and we're both looking for the same thing. Bad guys'

'Yeah,' she said with a forced smile in her voice.'What case did you pull up in Vegas?' she asked.

'Pullman file,' he sighed. 'Not a good one but..' he didn't continue.

'Yuck,' she said. 'Might have to come over and visit, we're getting no where down there,' she sighed.

'Actually I might be able to help you,' he told her.

'You have some info?' Aurora asked him, knowing he was going to ask to meet up with her.

'Yes actually I could and I can be on a plane to DC within the hour,'

'What about your case?' she asked. 'I can hop a plane and come over there,' she offered. The further away from Tony, the better she would feel.,

'Look I'm heading back home soon anyway. We're just chasing our tail over here,'

'Okay, we long as you're sure,' she said. She knew she couldn't push it, didn't want arouse his suspicions. 'Tell me when and where to meet you and I'll be there,'

'Okay well let me get there first and then we'll arrange a meeting place. Okay?'

'Okay, will do,' she said. 'Let me know when you get here and we'll go from there.

'Hey, you bet. Catch you soon.'

She hung up the phone, her mind racing. She needed to contact her boss and Gibbs as well.

Once she had notified her boss, she dialled Gibbs number and waited.

'Gibbs,' he answered.

'It's me. He called, saying he'd flying in from Vegas and wants to meet. He said he has some info on the case,' she told him.

'Okay, when and do you want to reconsider the back up?'

'He said he'd call me when he arrived and maybe,' she said. 'My Boss is sending down reinforcements but it depends when he calls me back. I'll let you know asap,' she said.

'Okay,' he told her disconnecting the call and frowning as he heard the water still running in the shower, then a terrible thought hit him. No he wouldn't. Would he? 'No,' he ran to the bathroom door and pounded on it.

'Tony, open this door now.' There was no reply and with a groan Gibbs went to kick the door in but the knob turned in his hand and his fears were confirmed.

'DiNozzo !' he yelled causing the marine guards to come running 'I'm going to kill you.'

Jesus Christ! He had done a runner an he was running straight into a trap himself. 'I'm gonna kill DiNozzo myself, damn the bloody assassin,'

* * *

Tony knew he had made good his escape, he also knew that Gibbs would be pissed and with good reason too. However he couldn't just sit by and see Aurora hurt, he just couldn't. 

Aurora was walking into a trap with no real regard for her own safety. She was far too worried about him and his safety. And that would get her injured or, god forbid, killed.

So let Gibbs chew his butt out. It wasn't as if his butt hadn't been chewed out before now was it?

Aurora had said she wouldn't be able to live with herself if he got hurt or killed because of her, but he couldn't live with himself if anything happened to her because she was trying to keep him safe.

It didn't matter to him knowing that Gibbs would chew him out so badly, suspend or even sack him, nothing mattered at this moment except ensuring Aurora was safe.

* * *

**Review Responses** - 

**shirik -** Yes, being mean to Tony had be alot of fun.And yes, it makes his friends appreciate him alot. Thanks for reviewing!

**jtbwriter -** Yep, Aurora is in danger. There are still a fair few chapters left though. As for Tony getting the girl... no comment. Thanks for reviewing!

**Thats all for this week :) Hope you all enjoyed and I look forward to the reviews**


	26. Chapter TwentySix

**Authors Note - Here is another chapter :) Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! No real warning, a few profanities, let me know if you need a safe chapter :)**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Six **

Barry had found the perfect place to meet. in the warehouse district, there was an old warehouse, ready for demolition and hadn't been used for years.

He could meet with Aurora there and have one of his people hide up in the rafters. It was a perfect plan, Aurora would be dead and he himself would be injured but not badly enough to be life threatening. Just enough to make it look good.

He'd have other people around as a backup, to grab in her in case something went wrong. She was feisty and a top notch fighter but 6 big guys would bring her down.

No nothing could go wrong.

Absolutely nothing.

* * *

Aurora was waiting for her phone to ring but jumped slightly when it did.

'Hi Barry,' she answered on the fourth ring.

'Hi just wanted to let you know that I'm boarding the plane now and will be there in,' he gave her an approximate time of arrival.

She glanced at her watch. 'Okay, what time do you want to meet up and where?' she asked .

'I'll call you when I land,' he told her. 'Not sure where yet, will let you know,' he said, he isnt going to tell her where, for fear she told someone else. 'I have to go, see you shortly,'

'Okay,' she nodded before she hung up. She knew he was waiting until the last minute to tell her when and where and knew exactly why.

She let her boss know before she contacted Gibbs, knowing he'd be waiting.

'Gibbs,' he answered.

'It's me,' she said.

'Aurora thank God you called. He's gone.'

'WHAT?' she yelled. 'What do you mean gone?' her heart started to pound.

'I mean gone, done a runner, over the wall. '

'Jesus Christ!' Aurora growled, not angry at Gibbs, but just angry.

'What does he think he is doing? I'll kill him myself, damn Barry,'

'Get in line. I have first crack at him,'

'That idiot,' she growled. 'What is he trying to do, commit suicide out there?'

'He's trying to protect you, I think his own safety is the furthest thing from his mind.

'Idiot! I can protect myself but not when he's out there,' she shook her head, kicking the couch beside her.

'Look Aurora we have marines, NCIS agents the works after him. We'll have him back in custody before you know it and don't be too hard on him okay. Leave that to me.'

'Kick his ass when you find him,' Aurora growled. 'I'm serious Gibbs, this guy is dangerous,'

'I know that Aurora and I'm sure Tony knows it too.'

'Then why did he run?' she shook her head. 'How did he get away anyway?'

'You heard when he did the dummy spit and went to the shower, well he turned on the shower and somehow got out the bathroom window.'

'That's an old trick,' she shook her head. 'You're slipping Gibbs, I used the shower trick when I was 12,'

'Yeah well I expected more from him then that.'

'Fatal mistake,' he shook her head. 'I gotta go Gibbs, keep me informed when you have him,'

'Will do,' he told her.

One she hung up, she tried Tony's phone and wondered if he'd pick up. It went to voice mail and she cursed.

She hated leaving messages but this time, she relented. 'Tony, I'm going to kill you. Call me NOW! I mean it,' she said before hanging up.

Within moments her phone rung and she answered it with a growled. 'Tony!"

'Couldn't think of a nicer way to die,' he told her cheerfully. 'Now don't go all Gibbs on me okay.'

'Where are you?' she asked, ignoring his cheerfulness.

'Free,' he told her

'Ha Ha?' she asked him. 'Where are you?' she asked again. 'I mean it Tony, tell me,'

'My place,' he told her

'Tell me you're joking,' she closed her eyes, car keys in hand.

'No. Come on, last place they'd look for me. Besides I'm not staying here just grabbing some gear. The stuff McGee bought in wasn't exactly my style.'

'Fuck,' she growled. 'You sit there and wait for me... no don't.' she said. 'There's a cafe near your place, go there, and wait for me. Sit up the back, there is a booth mostly covered by a plant, sit there. Watch the door, wear a hat and order something quick,'

'Righto,' he told her.

'If Barry doesn't kill you, I will,' she growled at him before hanging up, thundering downstairs to her car and sped all the way to the cafe.

Twenty minutes later she was at the cafe looking around until she spied someone sitting in the booth she'd indicated.

'Do you have a desire to die?' she approached and growled at him.

'Not really but I have no desire to see you dead either,'

'Grab your gear, we're moving,' she scanned the cafe carefully.

'You're not taking me back to the house,' he shook his head.

'No, I'm going to let you run around out here with a bulls eye on your head,' she grabbed his arm and pushed him ahead of her.

'Oh come on I'm a big boy I can look after myself. Shit I got past the best and the brightest to get out didn't I?'

'Using the shower trick, I know,' she said. 'I'd have made you shower with the door open,' she said, scanning the car-park before she moved toward the car.

'Hmm I would have been showering with you.' he told her hiking his eyebrows.

'Then you definitely wouldn't have tried to escape,' she sent him a smile.

'Absolutely not.'

She unlocked the black CR-V 'Get in,' she told him.

He cast her a glance. 'You're taking me in aren't you.'

'I told you I was,' she looked at him.

'Then I'm not getting in,' he slammed the passenger door shut and started to walk away. 'You can shoot me if you like but I'm not going back there.'

'Tony,' Aurora growled. 'Get in the car or I will shoot you!'

Tony didn't answer he just kept walking.

'Fuck,' she growled. She'd have happily shot him but it would draw attention. Instead, she ran after him and grabbed him. 'Tony, get in the car now,' she said. The area was too open, she didn't like it.

'Why do you all treat me like this? Like I can't take care of myself,' he asked her.

'Because I care about you,' she said. 'Not because I think you can't look after yourself, but because these guys are dangerous and I don't fancy opening a body bag and seeing you inside,'

'You don't think I feel the same way about you?'

'This is my job Tony,' she said. 'I dragged you into this by mistake and I wont let you make the ultimate sacrifice for me,'

'It would be worth it,' he said simply.

'Tony, don't,' she shook her head.

'Can't help how I feel,' he said simply. 'Okay take me back..'

'Thank god,' she said, pushing him toward the car. 'Why would you go back to your apartment?' she asked.

'I needed clothes,' he said. 'McGee got uncomfortable and ugly stuff,'

'Well now I can see you needed to go back to your place,' Aurora said.

'You can?' Tony asked, pleased.

'Of course. I want to look good too when they put me on the slab,' she opened the car door for him.

He pulled a face. 'You know Duckys clients are the only poor sod who willingly lie there and listen to him and they only do so because they can't go anywhere else.'

'Poor bastards,' she muttered, locking the car and climbed into the passenger seat, clicking on the child proof lock. She had never met Ducky but knew him by reputation.

'Oh they're not complaining it's the rest of us in autopsy who are,'

She smiled slightly, starting the car up. 'Don't try anything Tony. I'd hate to have to hurt you,' she said, pulling out of the parking spot.

'I'm just trying to protect you Aurora.' he slumped into the passenger seat. Why couldn't anyone understand that? He just wanted to protect her, make sure she didn't get hurt!

'And you have no idea how much I appreciate that Tony but I can't let you,' she said.

'Yeah okay,' he nodded, staring out the window.

She pulled up at some lights and looked across at him. He looked like a little boy and she wanted to hug him but didn't. It was getting harder and harder to walk away.

He looked across at her. 'I can't help it but I worry you know.'

'I know,' she said. 'I'm worried too,'

'Yeah well we agree on something don't we then?'

'We agree on alot,' she told him just as her phone rung and she grabbed it and looked at the number. 'It's Barry,' she said and indicated for Tony to be quite before she answered. 'Barry,' she said.

'Aurora where are you?' he asked

'Just got lunch,' she lied. 'You?'

'Oh I thought you might have gone to catch up with an old Baltimore friend.'

Aurora froze for a moment. 'Why would you think that?' she asked him, looking around. No one had followed them but still...

'Oh I heard he'd left the coppers, was working for Gibbs now. '

'Yes he is,' Aurora said.

'Ah so you have caught up! How is old Tones?'

'He's alright,' she said. 'It was good catching up about old times,' she said, looking around at the cars around her carefully.

Tony had caught the fact that she was talking about him and pulling the baseball cap low and dropping his shades he became tense and alert himself

'I'd imagine so,' he said. 'Did you two... properly catch up?' he asked. 'I mean I know you still like him,'

'Barry that is none of your business,' she told him, frowning further.

'Hey, I was just asking Aurora,' he said. 'Nothing meant by it. I just know how strongly you felt about him and I'd hate to see you end up alone. We were partners for a long time and friends,'

'Yeah well, you know Barry people change.' she said, scanning the surrounding area.

'Isn't that the truth,' he said. 'Anyway, I just arrived here, plane landed 5 minutes ago,'

'Okay well I have package to deliver so where are we to meet?'

'Warehouse on the corner of Lexinton and Third,' he said 'Let's meet in an hour,' he told her.

'Okay I should have finished the delivery by then,'

'Okay, I'll see you then,' he said before hanging up,

'What did he say?' Tony asked once he was sure she had hung up.

'Wanted to know if I had caught up with you,' she muttered.

'I gathered that much.' he said seriously. He wanted to know more but he knew that was as much as she was going to share.

'I have to go and meet him but I'm dropping you off first,' she told him.

'Yes Mom.' he muttered

'I'm taking you back to your Dad,' she said with a small smile, speeding up a little to get him back.

'Oh great,' he groaned. slumping in the seat slightly.

Pulling up outside, she climbed out and walked with Tony along the path, Gibbs opening the door before they got to the door.

'He's all yours Gibbs,' Aurora announced. 'No wounds but I'll leave you to inflict those, I have a date with Barry,'

'Is your back up here yet?' Gibbs asked

'Just about to call my Boss,' she said. 'Got 50 minutes till I'm due there,'

'Boss,' Tony looked but a Gibbs a frown creasing his brow. 'Aurora needs people she can trust one hundred percent.'

'And that's you, isn't it?' Gibbs already knew where this was going.

'No that's us, you me, Cait and McGee,'

'No DiNozzo,' he shook his head. 'I'll go in, Cait and even McGee but not you,'

'That is not fair,' Tony told him.

'Fair?' Gibbs asked. 'Because I don't want to bury a good Agent?'

Tony was stunned for just a minute. Had Gibbs just given him a compliment.? Yeah he had. Still he had to say what was on his mind. 'No boss it isn't fair I can handle myself in bad situations. You know that.'

'I have to go,' Aurora interrupted him. 'If you turn up Tony, I'll shoot you myself,' she said.

'Well you might have to,' Tony told her a look of grim determination on his face.

'I'm not kidding Tony, I'll shoot you to get you out of there,' she said, scribbling down the address and handed it to Gibbs. 'Just in case I need you guys,' he said. 'Don't let him see,'

'Too late, I already did,' Tony told her. 'Helps being six two and towering over everyone else,' he smirked.

'Fuck,' she muttered. 'Don't turn up Tony, I'm asking you. If I mean anything to you, you'll do as I'm asking,'

'If I mean anything to you you'll know why I can't stay away.' he said simply.

'Lock him up if you need too Gibbs, I have to go,' she shook her head.

Gibbs nodded. 'Let me know and don't be a hero!'

'Never,' she said before she went back down the path and climbed into her car and drove off.

'Boss we can't let her go out there on her own. We just can't.'

'She'll have back up but not you,' Gibbs said.

'Yes I will! Youand Cait and McGee and I willbe her back up. That is what a team does.'

'No,' Gibbs said seriously. He had lost one good friend and agent because he had wanted to protect Aurora, he wouldn't lose another.

'Damn you Leroy Jethro Gibbs,' Tony knew he was skating on thin ice. 'Damn you,' he barged past his boss

Gibbs sighed. He was going to keep DiNozzo alive and if that meant the younger man would be angry at him, then so be it.

* * *

**Personal Review responses...**

**shirik -** Aww thanks (blush) Thanks for the review I'm glad you're enjoying!

**jtbwriter -** Not necessarily a mini series :P You just have to wait and see. There might be a happily ever after. Maybe. Maybe not hehe. Thanks for reviewing

**M/LOnly -** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Glad you're enjoying

**rozzy07 - **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing.

That's all for this update. Thanks everyone and I look forward to the reviews :)

* * *


	27. Chapter TwentySeven

**Authors Notes - Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! Hope you all enjoy this chapter :) Only a few days until 'Twilight' here! SWAK was fantastic, a wonderful Tony ep. Anyway no real warnings for this chapter. **

Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven **

Gibbs was literally watching his phone, waiting for it to ring. He was watching Tony carefully who was sitting beside him, obviously waiting for news as much as he was. Gibbs was surprised by this new Tony, this was definately a side of DiNozzo he had never seen before.

10 minutes later, the phone went he answered it within the first ring.. 'Gibbs,' he barked down the line.

'Don't yell,' Aurora said. 'I need you guys at that address, I only have 2 Omega people, not enough. We don't want to be ambushed,'

'Okay, we are on our way.'

'Not Tony,' Aurora said. 'Handcuff him if you have to,'

Gibbs sighed. 'Okay but you know you could do with the extra manpower.' he told her.

'What? And have him take a bullet for me?' she asked.

'We'll keep him on the second line of defence,' Gibbs told her

'Gibbs I don't have time to argue,' she growled.

'Neither do I,' he told her. "We will be there.'

'If he gets hurt Gibbs, I'll have your head,' she growled before hanging up.

Gibbs shook his head, hanging up the phone. He remained still for only a moment.'Righto DiNozzo lets roll, just don't get yourself killed.' he grabbed the car keys.

'I can come?' Tony jumped up, surprised

'Yes you're coming with us,' Gibbs said. He could see how much Tony wanted to be there and he could understand, If he was in the position Tony was in, wild horses couldn't keep him away from that warehouse.

'Thank god,' he said softly, walking with Gibbs out to the car.

'I heard that DiNozzo,' came the gruff reply.

'What? I'm sick of sitting around on my ass doing nothing,' he grumbled.

'Isn't it better to sit on your ass doing nothing then wind up in a pine box?'

'Not if Aurora ends up in one,' Tony climbed in

'DiNozzo,' Gibbs shook his head warningly

'What? Is it so wrong to want to keep her safe?' he asked. 'Am I that terrible?'

'No Tony you're not, but sometimes you have to think about your own safety as well'

'That means nothing if she's in danger,' Tony said as Gibbs pulled away from the kerb.

'Oh really? I'll tell that to your mother when I have to phone her and tell her that her son is dead.'

'It will be worth it if I save Aurora,' he growled.

'You really feel that way, don't you?' Gibbs sighed

'Yes Boss, I honestly do,' he said seriously.

'I'm seeing a different side of you DiNozzo,'

'Yeah?' he asked.

'Yes and I can understand Tony but I don't want to see you in a body bag and neither does Aurora. And before you start saying anything just listen. This is personal and when it gets personal it can get messy

'Yeah well sometimes it does get personal and sometimes you need to be there regardless,' he said.

Gibbs sighed. 'You're coming with us but you're not going in! You stay outside the warehouse. You're the back ups, back up,'

Tony nodded. It was start. At least he was going to be there.'Thank you Boss,'Tony said seriously..

'We have to pick up Cait and McGee and then we're gone,' Gibbs told him

'Then lets do it,' Tony said.

* * *

At the warehouse, Aurora approached with caution as she always would. 

She hadn't seen the back up but could feel them there. It would have been too risky to meet with them before hand, in case they were seen.

Instead, she had told their Boss when that needed to know. She knew Gibbs, Tony and the rest would have caught up with the Omega agents, she had arranged the meeting so they'd be out there somewhere, waiting.

So now here she was, entering the warehouse, wondering exactly what Barry's plan was.

She knew she was a sitting duck, an easy target but instead of being scared she was sort of primed up for the fight, she knew she had the best back up in the business

Her back up was divided around the warehouse where they couldn't be seen. Tony held his breath as Aurora pulled up her car and moved toward the warehouse and slipped inside.

His heart thundered against his rib cage and he took several deep breaths to steady himself.

'You don't go inside,' Gibbs voice cut into his thoughts.

'Me boss? It never crossed my mind.' Tony lied easily.

'Yeah right,' Gibbs muttered.

'It didn't boss honestly.' he said, mentally wincing at the lie.

'Good,' he nodded, not believing aword his younger agent told him.He turned his attention back to the warehouse as a car pulled up.

* * *

Barry climbed out of his car but not before scanning the area. He didn't notice anyone around and smiled to himself. No one would know Aurora was here, it was perfect. 

She wouldn't know what hit her, she had no idea. Of course it would have been oh so perfect if they'd had DiNozzo, he'd had that all planned but of course even the best laid plans could go astray and that one had but there was always Plan B. DiNozzo had been a means to an end. He hadn't cared about the ex cop but would have used him to get to Aurora.

As it was he hadn't been needed everything had fallen so nicely into place despite all the stuff ups

He knew everyone was in place and without a further thought, he slipped into the warehouse.

* * *

'Fucken bastard,' Tony muttered under his breath as he watched the older man slide through the door. The bastard had been Aurora partner! 

'Tony,' Cait said warningly. 'Simmer down.'

'I'am,' he muttered, although he could have shot the bastard then and there.

'We don't have a green light yet,' Gibbs muttered. 'Besides we are only the backup to the backup,' he turned and nailed Tony with a hard look.

'Understood?'

'Perfectly.'

* * *

Aurora was waiting inside, leaning against a wall so no one could sneak up on her. She looked up into the rafters, knowing it was the perfect place to shoot from. It was dark and at a good angle. 

She heard Barry approach and brought her attention back to the ground.

'Barry,' she turned to face him.

* * *

**Review Responses **

**shirik - **Thanks for the review. I love seeing my regular readers are still reading! Thanks you so much!

**rozzy07 -** Thanks for reviewing. Yes, Gibbs and Aurora can be fun to write, I think they have alot in common, other then being worried about Tony.

**AndyCake - **Thank you for taking the time to review, I really do appreciate all reviews. I'm glad that you're starting to like the Tony/Aurora relationship. I really wanted to take it slow and write it believably. Thanks for reading and reviewing

**jtbwriter - **I'm glad you like Aurora so much. I really like writing her and it's been fun to really flesh out her relationship with Tony and make it beleivable. And yes, writing Aurora with Gibbs can be fun too. Thanks for reviewing

**southerncrossgirl -** Thanks for reviewing! Yes I know the song and yes, it fits Tony right now. Thanks for reading!

**Well that's all for this update! Thanks everyone!  
**

**

* * *

**


	28. Chapter TwentyEight

**Authors Notes - **Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing. It's always great to see people are reading and enjoying! A few profanities in this chapter so if anyone needs a safe chapter, just drop me a line. Other then that..

Enjoy!

******

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

'Aurora how are you,' he smiled at her.

'I'm good, yourself?' she asked him. She appeared relaxed and calm but she was anything but.

'Fine fine, ' he knew he had to make small talk

'Excellent, how are things with the case?' she askd him. She knew he was making small talk, knew what he was doing.

'Going no where fast but at least we maybe can have a successful conclusion to your investigation,'

'Lets hope,' she said. 'What info do you have for me?' she asked.

'Hopefully something that can help,' he said, reaching into his pocket. Aurora asking for the information was the signal for the person above to shoot.

At that exact moment Aurora sensed something was wrong and she dived out of the way just as a shot rang out.

The bullet put a hole in the wall in line with where Aurora was standing not 2 second ago. She rolled out of the way, gun in hand.

At that moment the warehouse erupted in gunfire as her back up came charging in.

'Fuck,' Barry growled. He could hear running above him and there was no way he was going anywhere without a fight.

'Drop the gun asshole,' a cold and deadly voice from behind him snarled. 'Now.'

'Fuck off DiNozzo,' Barry growled.

'I don't think so. Now drop the gun or I will shoot.' He was close behind him and Barry, who was on the floor, used the advantage. He moved to put his gun aside but while Tony was watching that, Barry swung his leg out, causing the younger man to fall. DiNozzo landed with a thump on the floor but he never lost control of his gun and he heard Gibbs bellow his name.

'Fucken bastard,' Tony growled. He had lost sight of Aurora but he had Barry. 'Drop the gun you piece of shit or I'll fucken blow your brains out from here back to Vegas where you should be,'

'Don't count on it asshole,' DiNozzo growled. He could hear gunshots getting let off in other areas of the warehouse and flinched, not liking that he didn't know here Aurora was.

'Oh I'm fairly sure about that actually. I mean we're each got a weapon trained on the other but if it came down to it I'd back myself.'

'Over confidence was always your weak point,' Tony said. 'Aurora told me that once,'

'Oh really? That would have been nice interesting pillow talk.'

'Jealous?' Tony asked. He noticed Aurora sneaking up on Barry and had to keep him distracted. It was better to take him alive then dead.

'Of you? I don't think so.'

'Oh come on Barry, you always had the hots for Aurora, don't lie,' Tony shook his head.

'Well that's a lie but you should be thankful that I didn't because you'd have lost her in a heart beat. I would have shown her what a real man could do for her.'

'Why were you going to get me to come and visit?' Tony snarled.

'Just shut up and shoot him DiNozzo.' Gibbs was thinking from his vantage point as he watched what was unfolding

'Oh you think you are so damn smart don't you,' Barry snarled as an arm went around his neck and Tony rolled sideways away from the shot that discharged

'Drop the gun,' Aurora growled at him before she reached around, cracking Barrys wrist and making the gun fall to the ground and she kicked it away. She knocked his legs from under him in a swift movement. Barry went down with a grunt at the feet of Tony who was now standing,

'You okay?' he asked Aurora

She nodded, grabbing the cuffs and leaned down to cuff Barry.

'Shouldn't have switched sides "partner",' sarcasm dripped from the word partner.

'Bitch,' came the snarled reply. 'It aint over until the fat lady sings... and she hasn't sung yet'

'You're on the ground in cuffs and your little friends are too,' she said. 'I'd say the fat lady has completed her performance and is already at the wrap party,'

At that moment she heard Tony scream her name, felt herself being knocked sideways and then hit the ground and more gunfire roared and she rolled over just in time to see a man fall from his upstairs hiding spot and land on the concrete below with a splat, she heard Gibbs and Cait yell Tony's name and come running and she saw Tony lying on the ground obviously shot by the man he'd just killed. Shot saving her life.

* * *

**Review Responses**

**rozzy07 - **The answer to all those questions is maybe, unless of course they've already been answered in this chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**shirik -** Aww, thanks, hope you enjoyed the latest chapter, yes I know a cliffhanger :) Thanks for reviewing

**jtbwriter - **Thanks for reviewing. Yes, Tony was telling fibbs, he had to protect Aurora and Gibbs knew it. Hope you enjoyed the update.

**nikita - **I'm not trying to kill anyone, honest! lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you're enjoying

**M/L Only - **Hope you enjoyed the update. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

That's all for now. Hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter and I'd love to see your responses. Thanks all.

* * *


	29. Chapter TwentyNine

**Authors Notes -** **Thanks to all my readers and reviewing. No warnings in this chapter, it's fairly safe.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Aurora heard Tony scream her name, felt herself being knocked sideways and then hit the ground and more gunfire roared and she rolled over just in time to see a man fall from his upstairs hiding stop and land on the concrete below with a splat, she heard Gibbs and Cait yell Tony's name and come running and she saw Tony lying on the ground obviously shot by the man he'd just killed. Shot saving her life.

'TONY!' Aurora yelled, racing to his side. She looked over him, seeing no blood where the bullet hole was and she frowned, reaching out and touched him. 'Tony,' she whispered, realising he was wearing a vest. 'Tony!' she looked at him.

'Damn that hurts,' he muttered as he sat up. 'Ahh hi boss,' he looked up at a furious Gibbs and a clearly concerned Cait. 'Hey dad nothing damaged,' he chuckled slightly and instantly regretted it.

'That's not funny,' Aurora punched him.

'Owww,' he pulled a face that made him look like a little boy. I knew what I was doing.'

'Trying to get yourself killed!' Aurora said. 'What were you thinking?'

'Well a thank you would be nice he had you dead bang,' Tony got to his feet and saw Cait nodding while Gibbs just frowned and Aurora he could tell was clearly upset thinking about what could have happened.

'Sorry,' he muttered holstering his weapon

'Don't be,' she said softly, grabbing his hand and pulled him into a tight embrace.

'I think we're done here Cait,' Gibbs turned to her. 'Where the hell is McGee?'

'I'm here Boss,' he appeared. 'Escorted one of the bad guys to a car to be taken away,' he said.

'Right,' he nodded. 'Let's get out of here.' he said, heading for the door of the warehouse and indicated the others should follow. He knew Tony and Aurora needed a moment.

Tony held Aurora tightly in his arms. God he could have lost her, had come so close.

'Damn you DiNozzo,' Aurora thought as she held him. Damn him for pushing her out of the way and endangering himself. Damn him for making her want him for more then just a one night stand. Damn him for smelling so good and having such an incredible smile. Damn him for making her want to forget about all the risks for the chance to be with him. Damn him, damn him, damn him.

'Damn you Aurora,' he thought as he gently stroked her back. Damn her for coming here and turning his life upside down again. Damn her for making him care so much that he was willing to get himself killed instead of her. Damn her for making him want to leave his job and his entire life to be with her. Damn her for having an effect on him that no other woman ever had. Damn her, Damn her, Damn her.

'I.. I have to go,' Aurora was the one who broke their contact, pulling away slightly. 'I.. I'll have to talk to Barry, Gibbs would have taken him back to NCIS HQ.'

Tony nodded slightly. He knew what this meant. She'd speak to Barry and then escort him back to Omega headquarters, wherever that was, to be dealt with. This meant she was leaving.

'Not yet,' she knew what he was thinking. 'Later today but not now,' she said.

He nodded. He wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing. The longer she was here, the harder it was going to be to say goodbye.

'I'm glad you're alright,' Aurora told him softly. She wanted to say so much more but that was all she could bring herself to say. Anything else would have seemed to be over the top for them.

'I'm glad you're alright too,' he told her, knowing what she meant. He knew they couldn't say how they truly felt, aloud. It would have made a difficult situation so much harder.

'But I will still kick your ass later,' she whispered to him.

Tony smiled slightly. 'I look forward to it,' he grinned.

Aurora laughed softly. 'Come on I'll drive you back to NCIS,' she said and he nodded, following her out to her car.

* * *

When Aurora and Tony arrived back at NCIS Gibbs intercepted them and grabbing DiNozzo by the arm propelled him towards the elevators. 'You're going to the hospital and have yourself checked out.' 

'What? I'm fine,' Tony protested. 'Just a bruise, nothing more,' he said.

'Yes and that may be but it is way better to be safe then sorry Tony.'

'He's right, you should go,' Aurora said. 'I need to interview Barry. Actually I need to kick his ass and then interview him,' she smiled slightly.

'Okay fine,' Tony sighed. 'I suppose it can't hurt.'

Aurora nodded. 'I'll pop over to the hospital when I'm done here,' she assured him.

'Hopefully I won't still be there,' Tony grumbled

'I'll catch up with you before I take off okay?' she said. She wanted to go with him but knew she couldn't.

'Ok I'm going to hold you to that,' he told her.

'I promise,' she assured him with a smile.

Tony nodded as Gibbs handed him over to the care of Kate and Abby. 'Make sure he actually gets to the hospital.' he told them.

'With a gorgeous gal on each arm I'm not going anywhere but wherever they want me to go.' Tony simply grinned at them.

Gibbs shook his head. 'Just make sure he gets there, or shoot him,' he said.

'Hey I've already been shot once today,' Tony protested as Kate and Abby guided him out of the office

'Then don't run away and you won't get shot twice,' Cait grinned.

'Hey like I said I'm not going anywhere. '

'Wonderful,' Abby smiled as they hit the ground floor button in the lift and the door closed.

Aurora watched them before she turned back to Gibbs. 'Lets do this,' she said, indicating the interrogation room.

'I couldn't agree more,' Gibbs nodded as they headed for the interview room.

* * *

**Review Responses**

**M/L Only - **Thanks for revieiwng. Cliffhangers can be fun, itadds to the excitement of the story. Glad no one sent rotton fruit! Thanks for reading

**shirik -** Thank you, glad you're enjoying and thanks for reviewing. No Tony didn't die, just injured a little.

**AndyCake -** Yes, some Tony ouchies but he'll survive... for now. Thanks for reading and reviewing

**jtbwriter -** Glad you're enjoying. I love writing the characters interactions. They're all so wonderfully different but together they work together really well. Thanks for reviewing.

**Franki -** Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter.Thanks for reviewing. I'm really glad you're enjoying.

**Well thats all for this update. Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! **


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Authors Notes -** **Well we're nearing the end of the fic, but not quite yet! Wuite a few profanities on this chapter so I can send a safe chapter to anyone who need one. **

**Enjoy!****

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty **

They entered the interview room and Barry looked up. 'Fuck off, I'm not telling you nothing bitch,' he growled.

'You'll tell us what we want to know Barry and you'll do it now,' she said. 'Or I'll take you back to Omega and the nice people there can make you talk,' she sat down. 'Your choice but I'd tell before I got the bruises,'

'Think you're so fucken good don't you?' Barry snarled at her.

'Sometimes,' she admitted. 'Now spill,'

'Kiss my ass,' Barry spat

'So that's how it's going to be,' Aurora sighed, shaking her head. 'I thought you'd know better then anyone that once I transport you back to Omega and you don't talk, they'll make you.' she stood.

'Yeah well I don't break that easily bitch and you should know that,'

'Maybe after they work your face with some players for a couple of hours you'll feel different,' she shrugged 'I don't care whether they do or don't. I've done my job, got the snitch, which means I get my pay packet. What happens to you now, is not my concern,' she shrugged.

Barry didn't reply he just screwed up his face and spat

'Charming,' Aurora muttered. Alright then,' she shrugged. 'I'll give the Boss a call shall I?' she looked at him. 'I'm sure he'll love to see you,'

'Whatever you want.' Aurora sighed softly, as if frustrated. 'Gibbs, can you do me a favour?' she turned to Jethro

'Sure just name it.' he said.

'I'm really thirsty, can you get me a drink?' she asked him. She could see where this interview was leading and Gibbs shouldn't be a part of it. She didn't want him getting a slap over the knuckles because of her actions.

'Sure,' he nodded, standing. He knew what she was doing but he'd happily let her. She was higher up in the food chain in government departments.

'I'd really love the fresh OJ from the shop just around the block,' she told him. 'I know it's a long walk but,' she shrugged and smiled.

'Hey not a problem.' Gibbs told her as he left

'Thanks,' she called after him before she turned to Barry with a grin.

'Guess we're alone,' she smiled.

'I know there are people watching us. You step one foot out of line and they'll kick your butt,'

'Hate to burst your bubble, but one, no one else is here. It's late and people who haven't gone home, are at the hospital or taking care of your other friends,' she said, standing. 'And even if they are, no one is going to touch me Barry and you know it. Omega agents are like the fucking holy grail, no one comes near us. We rule the roost and you know it,'

'Yeah but we still have to answer to an even higher authority,' he sneered.

'Of course we do,' she said. 'But they'll be much happier with me if you spill your guts now then me having to bring you back to HQ to do so,' she smiled. 'If I get a bit of blood on the carpet, they'll happily pay for the carpet cleaner if I get the truth,'

'Go to hell.'

'Why are you making this so hard?' she asked him. 'I mean I'd hate to hurt you Barry but I will if you force me,' she stood up and started to circle the table.

'Oh I know that Aurora but I'm not going to make this easy for you,'

'Why would you?' she sighed, leaning in closer to him, so her breath poured over his neck. 'Spill,' she growled. 'Last chance,'

'Nope, there are more of us out there and I'm not going to betray them.'

'Well there is some information,' she said, reaching around to her back, she produced her knife from the sheath in the small of her back. 'It's pretty isn't it,' she showed him the blade, the light reflecting off the silver blade.

'Pretty nice,' he nodded his eyes never leaving hers.He knew he had to remain strong, tough. He couldn't afford to show her any sign of weakness.

She smiled, standing behind me and held his chair in place with her foot. He felt the blade run over the back of his neck, knowing full well she'd do whatever it took to get it out of him. Damn the fact she hadn't gotten soft.

'Final chance,' she whispered in his ear.

'You know we are trained never to give into the enemy interrogation, so you know I'm not giving anything up to you,'

'You obviously didn't pay attention since you're giving the information away to anyone,' she said.

'I said enemy interrogation,' he smirked. 'Remember I crossed Aurora and you are now the enemy.'

'Why did you cross?' she asked him. 'I mean when we were FBI, you told me how important our job is, no matter what anyone else says and you used to hate corrupt colleagues,' she sat down, twirling the knife in her hand.

'Everyone has their price Aurora. Someone just managed to find mine.'

'Speak for yourself,' Aurora said. 'Not everyone can be bought,' she told him 'What was your price?' she asked him.

'Mind your business but it was enough for me to have bought my own Caribbean island if I'd wanted to. You have no idea how long this has been going on for Aurora. None.'

'Oh I'd say I know exactly,' Aurora told him.

'You have your price too Aurora, don't say you don't. A six foot 2, green eyed, dark haired price. Only thing is you're too scared to accept the offer because you know only bad things will come of it.'

'Which is probably what you should have done huh?' she asked him.

'Nah I seized the opportunity because it was too good to refuse.'

'You wanted to end up like this did you?' she asked. 'You knew it had to happen sooner or later,'

'No I was going to use DiNozzo as bait, he's your weakness and you'd both be dead and I'd be in the clear,'

'And your weakness is greed,' she said. 'I'm not the only one who would have come after you,' she said. 'Even if I'd died, someone would have come after you. Killing Omega is a BIG no-no ,'

'Oh you think Omega is so damn hot.' he growled.'Hell Gibbs and NCIS would have been pissed at me if one of his officers was dead as well although as I said no body would have known who killed you so ,' he smirked

'They would have worked it out,' she said. 'Always do,' she told him.

'So how long have you been on the take?' she asked him.

''Since I left the FBI,'

'From day one huh?' she said.

'Well there might have been a week or two when I wasn't.'

'Cute,' she sent him a controlled smile. 'How did it start? I'm assuming you didn't just buy a stall at the markets and offered Omega information,'

'Wouldn't you like to know bitch?' he growled.

'Actually I do,' she told him. 'I already know,'

'Bullshit,' Barry growled. 'Go on, how did it happen?' he asked her. Damn, she was top agent, she'd done her research and she knew him. A deadly combination for him.

'You took a holiday just before you left the FBI,' she said. 'I'd already transferred over to Omega and you got offered a position 3 months later,' she said. 'I'd say someone approached you on the holiday and, since Omega agents and information are so coveted on the black market, you caved,' she said. 'See it wasn't a "holiday" was it Barry? It was a 3 weeks stay at a gambling and alcoholic clinic,'

'That's bullshit!' he snarled.

'Come off it Barry,' Aurora growled. 'I know it, you must have slipped back into your old habits. I was the one who bailed you out last time. And you needed cash to cover the money you'd lost and pay the debt collectors for fear of losing your knee caps,'

'That was then, this is now. You can't have your edges dulled when you work Omega,'

'Well it must have happened that way,' Aurora said. 'Maybe you've cleaned up but I'd say that's how you started on the wrong side of the tracks. You needed fast money and were prepared to give fast information,'

'Oh you can believe what you want,' Barry shook his head. 'If you know it already then you don't need to hear anything from me.

'So you agree that's how it happened?' she asked him

'You're the one telling this fairy tale not me.'

'Then tell me the Non Fiction version,' she said. 'You can still admit the truth,' she said. 'Come on Barry, I'm the one who picked you up when you couldn't remember your name and you'd puke in my car,' she said. 'I'm also the one who helped you out with rent when you'd played the tables hard,'

'So you think I owe you,' he snorted.

'Not at all,' she shook her head. 'I was your partner and helping you out.' she told him. 'But I know the truth and you can't lie to me as far as your problem goes. Maybe you just didn't clean up as well as I'd thought,'

'Maybe you're right,' he sighed. 'But like I said I was making plenty of money on the dark side so to speak. How do you think I was able to offer 100 G on the head of some two bit no account former cop? He was a way of getting to you and I know you pretty well because when I found out that he was here in DC then I knew that you couldn't help yourself. I knew you'd look him up.'

'Guess we know each other far too well then,' Aurora said dryly. 'I know you couldn't resist the drink and tables and you know I couldn't resist him,'

'What was it about him Aurora? You and I were equals and yet you had to go and fall for a bottom of the barrel cop. We would have made a great team,'

'So you did have a thing for me huh?' she asked him, surprised.

'What straight guy wouldn't Aurora? You're a beautiful amazing woman.'

'Tony always said you did but I thought he was just acting all jealous because of all the time we spent together through work,' she said.

'Yeah well another guy who was in love with you would notice it.'

'I couldn't be on the same team as someone who would double cross Omega and their colleagues, myself included,' she said seriously.

'No you wouldn't have. I can tell that now.'

'What info were you selling?' she asked him.

'You name it. If the price was right, I'd sell it.' he said.

'Including names and addresses of agents,' Aurora said. It wasn't really a question, she knew he would have.

'Of course,' he told her.

'How were you getting access to this?' she said. 'I mean Omega agents keep to themselves so if one of us gets compromised, we can't compromise the rest.'

'Yeah and it's a lonely damn life isn't Aurora? And it doesn't matter I had my ways,'

'And I'd like to know them,' she said. She needed to know if others in Omega were involved, either knowingly or otherwise.

'I'd get into the system,' he said. 'Go down to the Admin floor, chat one of them up,' he said. 'Offer to take them to lunch and I'd watched as they locked their computer with their password,' he said. 'Didn't take too long to work out what it was, especially if they were a slightly slow typist,'

'I need names,' Aurora said.

'How the hell do I know?' Barry shook his head. 'I used a handful. Jessica was one I think. Amy..'

'It's a start,' Aurora said. They'd need to trace all the information that had been accessed using the admins access codes.

'Anyway agents get lax when in the office. Mentioning the park or shop near their place and it wasn't too hard to work out where they lived,'

Aurora shook her head, she knew what he was saying was true. Out of the office, all agents could conceal anything from anyone. However in four walls of the Omega building seemed to at least give the illusion of safety and security.

'How many agents information did you sell?' she asked. She couldn't believe that he had sold that information, caused death of colleagues.

'Oh about a dozen,' he shrugged

'Whose?' she asked him.

'Garry Grayson, Martin Tanner and Laura Bottsworth to name three,'

Aurora shook her head. All three had died over the past 2 years, Laura in a car accident, Martin in a drive by and Garry had been found beaten to death. 'And how much were you getting for this?' she asked. 'And when did you sell this information?'

'Over a period of time and it depended on the classification of the agent, the higher their clearance and classification the higher the bounty,'

'Did you kill them too?' she asked, knowing they had lost some good people.

'Not personally,' he shook his head

'But you have killed people,' she said.

'Yes I could deny it but you'd know it was a lie'

'Who?' she asked him.

'I don't think I'm going to say anything more,' he told her.

'Come on Barry,' Aurora shook her head. 'You're in deep shit anyway, I don't think anything you say will make much difference,'

'Yes it will,' he muttered.

'For someone like you Barry, I don't think they'll waste time or money on a court case,' she said

'Hey I have a right to due process, a fair trial or at least have the cards laid on the table for negotiation. I can name names, big names, names the government big wigs would salivate over.'

'Then spill,' she told him.

'Nope not to you.' he shook his head. He had said enough. He wasn't an idiot, he would try and cut a deal. He needed to hold out on giving the information before he blabbed.

'Who to then?' she asked him. She knew he'd be taken back to Omega and he could spill his guts there. She had gotten alot of information from him.

'The right people Aurora you know who I mean and I'm not saying another word without legal representation,'

'Alright,' she nodded. 'Why did you kill O'Sullivan?' she asked him and say the look he gave her. 'Come on,' she said. 'I need this information for NCIS. Once those questions are done, I can take you back to Omega,'

'Because he found out about me and he was ready to blow the whistle to you and he had to be silenced,'

'How did he find out?' she asked.

'You know the contacts he had, guess he just got some good intel. I've probably pissed off a lot of people.' Barry shrugged. 'Didn't ask him to be honest'

'How did you get into his house?' she asked. 'And how did you know I was coming?'

'Aurora you might think that you are the only hotshot agent in Omega but you aren't. I hate to tell you,'

'I don't think that,' she shook her head. 'But you know I need to ask these questions, don't make it more difficult then it has to be,'

'I'm not going to make it easy,' he said

'Why would you?' she shook her head. 'And why were you coming after me?' she asked. She knew the answer but it all had to be on record. 'You knew O'Sullivan hadn't told me anything,'

'No but you knew too much as it was. I had to shut you up. Nothing personal.'

'Guess being old partners wouldn't have stopped you from blowing my brains out huh?' she almost snarled the words.

'No like I said nothing personal, it was just a matter of taking care of business,'

'How did you get into O'Sullivans home? If he knew it was you, he wouldn't have let you in,' she said.

'Oh come on as if I'd have to have someone let me in.' he shook his head.

'Just checking,' she said. 'You know NCIS need all this,' she told him.

'Yeah well they'll get it in good time I suppose. '

'Yes they will,' she said. 'But they have what they need now and the rest we'll get back at Omega,' she said. She finished up the interview, turning off the tape. 'You're disgusting Barry, you know that?' she shook her head.

'When we were partners, I would have done anything for you and yet now 'd happily throw you to the wolves,' she stood to leave.

'Well then that goes to show that we're so very different doesn't it Aurora?'

'Yeah it does,' she said. 'I had higher expectations of you,' she said.

'Well sorry to disappoint you,' he sneered

'Sorry you're in love with me and I wouldn't spit on you if you were on fire,' she snarled back.

'Well you'll just never know who the best man was, will you sweetheart?'

'Of course I do, his name is Tony,' she moved to the door to leave.

'Yeah well so you think,' he said

'No I know so,' she said before she left the room and moved into where Gibbs had been watching the interview. 'There you go,' she said. 'That should be all the information you need for your case,'

Gibbs shook his head. 'I guess you'll be taking him away with you when you leave.'

'Yes, he'll be taken back to Omega,' she said. 'He'll squeal about what else he knows before he's dealt with,' she said. 'No need to bring in JAG for this,'

'So when are you leaving?' Gibbs asked the necessary question

'This evening,' she told him. 'They'll send a plane to bring him back, not exactly someone you put on the next bus home,'

'You going to say goodbye to him, ' Gibbs blue eyes held concern for his colleague. 'You know that you've turned him upside down and inside out.'

'I've done it to myself too,' she said. 'And yes, I won't leave without saying goodbye,'

Gibbs sighed. 'Goodbye for good or you planning on dropping in and spinning my agent out yet again?'

'I shouldn't have come back this time,' she shook her head. 'I've caused him enough problems, it's probably better if I just disappear into the night,'

'Maybe but would that be fair on Tony?' he asked. 'I doubt that you meant to do it but you hurt him once before and I don't want to see him hurt again,' 'It's for the best Gibbs,' she said. 'We can't be together and to try would only end up in heartache for both of us,'

'Granted,' Gibbs said

She nodded. 'I have to take off for awhile,' she said. 'Barry can stay here if that's alright, I'll need to deal with the rest of his gang, but that will be done at a local level,'

'Alright,' he told her. Kate called, they're keeping Tony in for observation. He's not happy.'

'For the night?' she said.

'So Kate said. However I could hear him kicking up a real stink. It might be easier for them to let him go instead of having him mate their lives and the lives of the really sick patients misery.

'Probably,' she smiled. 'I'll go and see him before I leave,'

'If he's home,' Gibbs said

'I'll visit him in the hospital if I need to,' she shrugged.

'Wouldn't be the same,' Gibbs chuckled as he walked away.

Aurora shook her head. 'I have to deal with Barry's posse,' she said, moving for the other interview rooms.

Gibbs nodded, watching her go before he moved back for his desk. At least she was going to be around to say goodbye to Tony. If she wouldn't stay, at least he'd get a chance to say goodbye.

* * *

**Review Responses **

**shirik - **Glad you're enjoying. We're not done quite yet though! Thanks for reviewing.

**jtbwriter -** Thanks for reviewing. Gibbs knows everything ;) I like the Aurora/Gibbs relationship and the way they play off each other. Thanks for reading.

**Sariana Of Wind - **Thanks for reviewing. Yes, there is more yet, we're not quite done with the story yet, Glad you're enjoying

**M/L Only - **Glad you liked that line, I could just see Gibbs saying that. Thanks for reviewing.

**southerncrossgirl - **Yes, DiNozzo has some great lines on the show and I've tried to keep them all in character as much as possible. Thanks for reviewing

**warrior of the shadow - **Thanks for reviewing. We're not quite done yet :) Thanks for reading

**Well thats all for now, until next time. Thanks for reading**

* * *


	31. Chapter ThirtyOne

**Authors Notes -** Well we're nearly at the end of the story now, only one more chapter to go after this one. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed, I've had alot of fun writing this, mostly because of my readers/reviewers. Thank you!

A few profanities in this chapter, so you know the drill by now if you need a safe chapter. Other then that ...

Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty-One **

Meanwhile Tony was laying on a gurney in emergency, whining that he wanted to go home when the Doctor told him he needed to stay the night for observation.. 'Why?' he asked like a spoiled child.

'You have severe bruising to you chest,' the doctor was telling him. 'Around your heart and it's just a precautionary measure.

'But I want go home,' he grumbled. 'I'm not going to die,'

'Why is it so important for you to be out of here Mr. DiNozzo?'

'Because, I hate hospitals,' he grumbled.

'Well nobody likes them that much I can assure you.' the doctor told him

'It's because his girlfriend is leaving tonight and he wants to see her before she goes,' Cait piped up. She knew why he wanted to get out of here so badly and knew tonight would probably be the last time he ever saw Aurora.

'Oh I see,' the man smiled gently. 'Well in that case and considering you won't be alone this evening. I suppose we can discharge you. Besides we need the bed really.'

'Really?' Tony looked like a child at Christmas.

'Yes really. You can sign yourself out.'

'Yes,' he smiled, sliding off the bed. 'Thanks Cait,' he sent her a smile.

'Hey what are partners and friends for?' Cait asked with a smile.

'Hmm you are the absolute best,' he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. 'Absolutely.'

Cait was slightly stunned. 'Thanks,' she laughed.

'No I mean it partner you are the best. Thanks,' his hazel eyes were sad as if he knew this would be the final goodbye

'Come on, lets get you back,' she said. She wanted to say more but wasn't sure what. Nothing would take away her partners pain.

'That sounds like a great idea to me. ' Tony said as he started to dress

'Ahh we're taking you home,' Abby told him.

'No, back to the office. Aurora might still be there and,' he shrugged.

'She won't be there Tony,' Kate said softly touching his elbow gently. 'Come on you need to go home.'

'No,' Tony shook his head.

'Look Tony,' Kate shook her head. 'Let me call Gibbs. If Aurora is still there I'll take you back to the office, if she's gone will you go home'

'Okay,' Tony said, knowing arguing was useless and he did up his shirt.

Fiveminutes later, she got off the phone. 'She's still at NCIS, so we'll take you back there,' she said.

'Great lets go then,' he was almost out the door before either woman could move.

'Must be true love,' Abby said as they went after him

'Only problem is that he's going to have his heart broken and he knows it but she's like a drug to him Abby.'

'Maybe he's one for her too,' Abby said. 'Who knows what will happen down the road?'

'Oh come on Abby,' Kate shook her head. 'She's a top of the totem pole high security clearance hush hush agent and Tony, well NCIS is a long way down from that.'

'True love knows no boundaries,' Abby said. 'If they're meant to be, it will happen,' 'It didn't work the first time Abby,' Cait sighed. 'Doubt it will happen again this time either

'If it's meant to be, it will,' Abby said. 'I believe that,' she told Cait just as they heard Tony telling them to hurry up and if the shell they carried on their back slowed them up.

'I just don't want to see him get hurt,' Cait sighed.

'Me either,' Abby said before they hurried to the car to take him back.

* * *

They arrived back at NCIS HQ exactly twenty minutes later 

Aurora was waiting downstairs in the car-park waiting for Tony toarrive back.She pushed away from the wall she had been leaning againstwhen the car pulled up and he climbed out. 'Everything clear at the hospital?' she asked him. Gibbs had told her that he had checked himself out early

'Yeah, I busted out of there.' he smiled. 'Everything working and is the right place,' Cait and Abby moved away, Cait heading toward the elevator and Abby paused to watch from a distance.

'Abby,' Cait hissed at the younger woman.

'I'm coming,' she said, moving into the elevator.

The elevator doors closed, leaving the pair alone. 'So,' Tony said. He knew she would be heading home now. Leaving DC. Leaving him.

'So,' Aurora said. 'I have to go shortly, need to get Barry back to HQ,' she said needlessly. He'd know that but she wasn't sure what else to say.

Tony nodded. 'Did he spill?'

'Mostly,' she said. 'He wasn't going to at first but he did eventually,'

'Hmm how much blood is on the floor?' he asked her

'Not a drop, he just started singing like a canary,' she told him.

'Even better,' Tony nodded.

'Makes life easier,' she said softly. 'You were right about Barry having a thing for me,'

'That, I knew,' Tony said. 'I could pick up on that since day one,'

She nodded. She never had and she felt incompetent. She had worked so closely with Barry but never picked up on it.

'Hey its a guy thing ,' he told her. 'Don't feel bad for not seeing it at the time.'

'I should have, we were partners but,' she shrugged.

'No you shouldn't have seen it Aurora, don't be so hard on yourself.'

'Someone has to be,' she sent him a smile.

'No not at all,' he told her

She sent him a smile. 'I can't say long, I need to get Barry back,' she told him. 'They're sending the plane for us,'

'Okay,' he gave her a hug and a deep kiss. 'Stay safe,' he told her

'I will,' she nodded. 'You too,' she looked up at him.

'I will, I promise,' he told her

'I'm sorry for everything,' she said. 'Putting you in danger and everything I..' he silenced her with a deep kiss, one that made her want to push him against the wall, not turn and leave.

'Don't be,' he told her softly. 'You never have to apologise to me Aurora. Never.'

Aurora nodded. 'I..' she shook her head slightly. What could she say? I'll miss you? I love you? All would just make it harder to take that final step.

'You don't have to say anything either, I understand,'

She looked into his eyes and they just looked at each other, for how long neither was sure. Seconds, minutes, hours. But their eyes spoke a million and one words to the other. She, declaring her feelings and apologising because she couldn't stay and take their relationship to where they both wanted, he telling her everything he felt and his wishes she could stay, all without a single word spoken.

'I've got to go,' she kissed him gently.

He nodded, kissing her back before he hit the button to the elevator.

They headed upstairs together so Aurora could collect Barry.

She spotted Cait and walked over to her. 'It was good meeting and working with you,' she held out her hand to her.

Cait took her hand and shook it. 'Same here,' she glanced past the other woman. 'How is he?'

'Okay, I hope,' she said. 'Look after him,' she said.

'Hey of course, he's like my big brother, even if sometimes he acts like my kid brother,' Cait shook her head.

She nodded with a smile before she wandered over to Gibbs. 'It was good working with you again,' she sent him a smile and held out a hand to him. 'We don't work too badly together, when we're not trying to kill each other,'

'Guess not,' Gibbs was trying to be gruff.

'Are you always like this?' Aurora smiled at him.

'Only when he hasn't had enough coffee,' Tony pipped up.

'And there is never enough coffee,' Cait added ignoring Gibbs' hard look

'See what I have to put up with' Gibbs sighed

'You can come over and join Omega,' she beamed at him.

'Nah I'd miss it around here but thanks all the same.'

Aurora nodded before she moved into the interview room and returned several minutes later with Barry who was cuffed, both hands and ankles and he snarled when he saw Tony standing there, DiNozzo standing his ground, just gave the older man a death stare

'Fuck you DiNozzo, should have fucken killed you when I had the chance,' Barry snarled, pulling at his restraints.

'But you didn't did you and now you'll never that opportunity again,' Tony said, watching him carefully, ready for any possible attack.

'Screw you bastard, you were never good enough for Aurora,' Barry growled.

'Enough,' Auroras growl commanded silence. 'Move,' she pushed him toward the elevator

Tony headed downstairs with her, two other agents pushing Barry toward the car. Aurora paused, turning to face him. 'Bye Tony,' she said softly and looking at him, she couldn't resist a final kiss.

Tony kissed her back, his hand going to the back of her head to stop her from pulling away but finally he released her. He looked into her eyes, trying to memorise every inch of her face. 'Go,' he said finally. He knew he was shaking slightly. She had to go now or else he would beg her not to leave. 'Just go,' he whispered.

Aurora nodded, knowing if she didn't go now, she never would and with a final sigh, she moved out of his embrace and headed to where the car was waiting for her.

She could feel his eyes on her as she walked over to the car and climbed inside. It took all her willpower not to look back. 'Let's go,' she said to one of the Omega agents in the drivers seat.

The car pulled out of the car park and as they passed Tony, who was still standing there and watching, she couldn't resist a final look. Tears instantly welled when she saw he had tears welling too. She was pleased her sunglasses hid them. She gave him a wave, wanting to run into his arms.

The car pulled onto the road and then out toward the highway, leaving Tony alone.

He turned around and was surprised to find Cait, Gibbs and Abby standing near the lift.

'I'm fine,' he mumbled, moving toward them and the lift.

'We're all here for you Tony,' Abby said, going and giving him a hug. They were a team. Family.

'I know Abs,' he said. 'And I really appreciate it,' And he did. He knew they were all here for him but he wasn't sure he could take their understanding right now.

Gibbs understood that. 'Come on, lets get back to work,' he said gruffly, although Tony knew he really was anything but. 'There's paperwork to fill out,'

Tony nodded, sending him Boss a look of thanks. Working might stop him from speeding to the airport. 'Lets get to it,' Tony said as they moved into the elevator.

Once upstairs, Abby headed toward her lab and Cait moved to her desk.

Gibbs paused for a moment, touching Tony's arm. 'Maybe she's not so bad,' Gibbs said.

'No she isn't,' Tony smiled slightly.

Gibbs nodded, giving the younger man a pat on the shoulder before he moved to his desk, Tony following closely behind

* * *

Aurora was sitting in a private room of the airport while they waited to board the plane. She had been flicking through a magazine but tossed it aside. She had had the same page open for ten minutes and hadn't read a word. She moved to the window which overlooked the airport fields and stared into the darkening sky and sighed. 

She was knew she was doing the right thing. She had to do this, for so many different reasons. Her job, her responsibilities, his work, she couldn't put him in danger. She was doing the right thing.

But why did it feel so wrong?

'You should go back,' Barry's voice cut into her thoughts.

She looked up at him. He was still cuffed and seated in a chair across the room at a table. 'I beg your pardon?' she looked at him.

'Our job is shit Aurora,' he said. 'Okay, yes we're an elite group and we do a job that is needed but we lose a lot. It can be a lonely life,'

She looked at him. She didn't get lonely in general, she had always been a bit of a loner but she missed one person, felt lonely without that one person. And their latest encounter would only make it worse.

'You two love each other and,' Barry shrugged. 'You shouldn't let Omega ruin your life,' he said. 'End of the day, its just a job, no matter how much the hierarchy try and convince us that it's who we are,'

'I suppose I've always thought that,' she turned and leaned against the

wall. 'That it's who I' am,'

'I guess in a way, it is,' Barry said. 'We have a passion or a personality type to go into this kind of work but we shouldn't let it govern our entire life. Especially if we're missing out on something we want so badly,' He had screwed up his life badly and he didn't want Aurora to go down the same way.

They had been partners and friends on some level. End of the day, they were strangers who worked together. FBI and Omega were like that, no matter how the television portrayed their jobs. It was all bullshit. Real agents weren't friends, they were colleagues.

The door opened and they both looked up, Aurora automatically going for her gun before she saw it was John, one of the Omega agents. 'The plane is ready,' he said.

Aurora nodded. 'Thanks,' she said. 'Lets go Barry,' she moved toward him and he stood, moving to the door.

'Just think about it Aurora,' Barry told her. 'If you really want something, you have to after them, regardless of the risks involved,'

Aurora looked at him and simply nodded as they walked down the corridor and toward the private gate, the plane waiting for them. John and Greg were there, both Omega agents and they moved Barry toward the plane.

Entering the gangway to the plane, Aurora paused. She looked back into the deserted area of the airport. She closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath before she followed her colleagues onto the plane.

* * *

Tony was filling out the paperwork that needed to be done. It was nearly 8pm and he knew he should probably head home. But he didn't want to walk into his apartment and find her not there, although he knew she would have been on the plane for at least an hour, maybe more. 

Well DiNozzo he told himself You can't stay away from home forever. Kate and Gibbs wouldn't appreciate it if you tried to move in with them even for a short while. She's gone, get over it and move on

'Go home Tony,' Gibbs said suddenly. 'It's late and really you should still be in hospital,'

'I'm okay boss,' he didn't meet Gibbs intense blue gaze. 'I'm almost finished.'

'Five minutes more, then home,' Gibbs said. He knew the younger man didn't want to go home but he'd have to face it eventually and the longer he waited, the harder it would become.

'Right boss,' Tony gave Gibbs a smile he didn't really feel

She's gone, get over it and move on he repeated like a mantra as he finished up the paperwork. But fuck, it didn't make any of it easier to handle and how could you move on when you didn't want to?

'Tony,' Kate switched off her computer ready to go home. 'You want to grab something to eat? I mean I know it's late but it's been a rough day all round and..' she shrugged 'Well you know.'

'Thanks Cait,' he smiled.He appreciated the offerbut he wanted to be on his own. 'I appreciate it but I feel kinda tired, maybe another night,' he said, hoping she understood.

'Yeah sure,' she patted him on the arm. 'Sounds good.'

'Thanks,' he sent her a tired smile, shutting down his computer.

'Home both of you' Gibbs told them. 'And you Tony fed and showered and get to bed. You need it.'

'Will do Boss,' Tony said. What else did he have at home?

'Good. Now leave. That is not a request that is an order.'

'I'm gone,' DiNozzo grabbed his duffel bag and headed toward the elevator, hitting down before he was gone, leaving Gibbs and Cait alone.

'Is he going to be okay?' Kate was worried. 'Should I go and check up on him Gibbs?'

'I think.. no I know he'll be okay,' Gibbs stared at the elevator door for a moment. 'And I think he wants to be alone right now,'

'Yeah you're right Gibbs I mean this is Tony we're talking about. He'll bounce back.'

'Eventually,' Gibbs sighed. He knew how the younger agent had felt, had seen it in his eyes and knew Aurora had felt the same.

'Yes I know you're right but you know that I can't help but feel angry at her in a way. She didn't have to come back and turn his life upside down, she must have known how he felt about her.'

'I don't think she had real idea Cait. I think she thought she'd be a distant memory to him now,' Gibbs said. 'She loved him and wanted to see him, prepared to turn her own life upside down but not realising she'd do the same for him,'

'You know the Tony I've seen these last few days, he doesn't seem like the guy I've come to know, you know the one who can be,' she shrugged. 'I don't need to tell you Gibbs you know what I'm getting at.'

'No, I think we've all been surprised,' Gibbs said. 'So used to the smart arse womanizer and now we've seen such a different side,'

Caitnodded. 'Yes exactly.'

Gibbs sighed. 'You should go home Cait, it's been a long couple of days,'

'I'm already out the door,' she told him. 'You should get home as well. You've been neglecting that boat of yours lately,'

Gibbs smiled. Yeah, I'll finish up and head home too,' he nodded. 'See you tomorrow,'

'See you tomorrow,' Kate told him as she headed to her own home

Gibbs sighed. He knew it was time to head home himself and he shut down the computer before he headed home himself.

* * *

**Review Responses - **

**shirik - **LOL, hope you enjoyed this chapter, there is one more chapter to go after this, hope you enjoy. Thanks for reviewing.

**AndyCake -** Thanks, yes, I love it when Tony is all cute, but I think he's cute all the time. Thanks for reading.

**warrior of the shadow - **Thanks for reading and reviewing, hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**jtbwriter - **Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, hope you enjoyed this one too.

**rozzy07 - **I'm glad that you like Aurora, I really tried to create a character who would interact with all the real NCIS characters in a believable way. Thanks for reviewing.

**Well I think that's about all for now. Thanks for reading and revieiwng everyone**


	32. Chapter ThirtyTwo

**Authors Note - Firstly, I want to apologise for such a late update. RL has been hectic and then wouldn't let me post.Kept crashing. Anyway here is Chapter Thirty Two and the last chapter for this story. **

**I'd just like to thank a special friend of mine, who without them, this story never would have happened. I couldn't do it with you mate (hugs) **

**I'd also like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story. I'm so glad you've all enjoyed it. Feedback is the only payment fanfiction writers get and it makes the process more enjoyable, if you know others are enjoying your work too. **

**Anyway, onwith Chapter Thirty Two, I hope you all enjoy. Usual warnings for this chapter, if you need a safe chapter, just drop me an e.mail. **

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Tony pulled his car into the car park of his building and sighed knowing he couldn't sit here forever or sleep in his car and with a sigh he got out, locked the vehicle and headed up to the apartment that he called home.

He sighed softly as he went up in the elevator and getting off at his floor, moved toward his apartment. Damn it, how could he miss her already? She had been gone for 3 hours and her missed her so much.

'You can't just curl up and die,' Tony he told himself as he unlocked the front door his heart rate accelerating as he saw lights on at the back of the unit and he knew he hadn't left them on.

He took out his gun. Was it Aurora? No she had left! He moved through the apartment, gun in hand.

He was surprised to find Aurora sitting on the couch, her own gun in hand and she instantly relaxed when she saw him. 'Hi,' she said softly.

'Aurora,' he gasped. 'My God I thought, I mean you,' he stopped and then went to her hugging her tightly

She hugged him back tightly. God it felt so good being here, so right.

'I couldn't go.. I.. I mean I can't.. but tonight..' she shook her head mentally. She wasn't making any sense.

'I know you have to go but just for tonight lets set that thought aside shall we?'

Aurora nodded readily, looking up at him. She was crazy to come back and yet she was so pleased she had. 'Thank you,' she said softly, stroking his cheek.

'What for? I haven't done anything yet,' he told her

'For understanding,' she said softly.

'Hey I've haven't been accused of that for a while,' he grinned at her

She grinned and leaning up and kissed him deeply, moaning softly as his hands caressed her body gently.

'You are bad news Tony DiNozzo,' she whispered as she nuzzled his neck.

'Me?' he asked with a grin, a breath getting caught in his throat.

"Yes you,' she told him

'Never,' he grinned before he moaned softly as she nuzzled the hollow of his throat. 'Why?'

'Oh because I know that I shouldn't be here and yet I still came back for more. See you're bad for me.'

He laughed. 'Hmm more of me or more..' he pressed against her, teasing her gently. 'Or both,' his hands caressed her body, slipping under her shirt to stroke her smooth, warm skin

'Oh damn you DiNozzo you know the answer to that one,' she breathed

'Definitely both,' he beamed widely at her, leaning down and scooped her into his arms as if she was light as a feather.

Aurora lay her head against his shoulder, this felt so good, so nice, so right.

He carried her into his bedroom and placed her down gently, the door getting a kick closed before he joined her on the bed, gathering her into his arms.

'Aurora,' he whispered.

'Oh Tony,' she purred his name as she gazed up into his eyes

'I'm glad you came back,' he whispered, nuzzling her neck, pulling her shirt up and over her head gently.

'So am I,' she said. 'You'll never know how glad I am.'

He straddled her gently, leaning down to nuzzle his neck and place kisses all along her neck and shoulders.

'Oh Tony,' she breathed his name. 'Oh God,' she wrapped her arms around him.

'Hmm more?' he grinned. He wanted to take this slow, drag out the pleasure. His hands caressed her breasts through the thin black lace material of her bra.

'Hmm, please,' she whimpered her need for him. She knew he wanted to draw this out but she wanted him, wanted him now and didn't want to wait. Slow could wait.

He could see the longing and desire in her eyes, a desire that matched his own. 'Hmm okay,' he lowered his lips to hers. I won't make you wait any longer.

She kissed him deeply as they tore at each others clothes, buttons and zippers getting ripped off and broken as their need took over.

'Tony,' she moaned as he ran his hands over her and she cried out his name.

'Tony,' she whispered, blindly reaching for him. She wanted him and needed him now.

'I'm here Aurora I'm right here.'

She pulled him closer and she moaned, feeling him pressed against her. She wanted him inside her and she pulled him closer.

'Aurora,' Tony groaned. 'Wait... protection,' he moaned.

She nodded knowing that he was right but also knowing that she felt as if she was going to burst

He ached into the cupboard, pulling the condom on himself. 'Tony,' Aurora whispered, pulling him down on top of herself.

'Oh Aurora,' he moaned her name and they made sweet passionate love, knowing that the memory of tonight would have to sustain them for a long time, if not forever.

They toppled over the edge together before Tony collapsed on top of Aurora, his weight pressing her into the cool damp sheets.

'Oh Tony,' she sighed as he rolled off her. 'That was magic,'

He nodded, kissing her deeply before he disappeared into the bathroom, returning a few moments later and pulled her into his arms, inhaling her sweet scent.

'I can't believe that this is it,' Aurora sighed.

'It doesn't have to be you know,' Tony softly. 'Not if we don't really want it to be.'

'Tony please,' Aurora shook her head. They couldn't be together and she had explained that the minute he walked in the door.

'I know but you can't blame a guy for wishing and dreaming,' he gave her sad smile.

'You have no idea how much I'm wishing and dreaming,' she whispered to him, returning his sad gaze.

'But it can never be can it and we accept that,' he brushed a strand of hair of her face.

'It's just not fair,' she whispered. Life wasn't fair and she loved him so much.

'No it's not fair but I can't expect you to give up your career and all you've worked for to be with me and you won't let me give up mine to be with you. Guess we have to just accept that this is it and savour the memory,'

She held his hand in hers tightly and kissed his knuckles. 'Maybe one day..' she whispered against his skin.

'In my dreams,' he whispered back to her

She was sure her heart broke at his words. 'Mine too,' she whispered just as softly.

He nodded. 'So,' he took a deep breath knowing the question had to be asked. 'When are you leaving?'

'In the morning,' she whispered.

'Well that gives us a few hours to play with doesn't it,' he said softly

She nodded, moving into his arms.

* * *

They'd shared dinner, talked half the night and made love the rest of the night. Now they were curled into each others arms, Tony stroking her shoulders. It was a few minutes after 5 and sleep was trying to claim Tony, however he tried to fight it. He knew she wouldn't be here when he awoke and he feared seeing the sun poke through the curtains. 

'You should go to sleep,' she whispered to him gently. 'You're exhausted.'

'You'll be gone when I wake up,' he looked into her eyes.

'Yes but nothing will change that not you staying awake,'

'I know but..' he sighed. He didn't want to waste a seconds time with her.

'Hey close your eyes,' she said softly. 'You need to rest.'

He nodded slightly, leaning up and kissing her deeply. He didn't need to say anything, he knew that. They had said it all before and they both knew.

Aurora lay there beside him until he finally drifted off to sleep despite himself, and with a smile she leaned over and kissed him, he didn't stir and she knew that he was totally exhausted, it was the only time he ever sank into a deep deep sleep.

'I... I love you,' she whispered against his lips. She had wanted to say it so aloud for so long but hadn't. Now it was safe, he was sound asleep.

He didn't even stir, didn't mutter in his sleep just lay there curled up next to her.

She allowed herself the luxury of just laying there and watching him sleep, as if wanting to memorise every inch of him.

She realised it was 6am and it was time for her to leave.

With a sigh she headed to the bathroom and freshened up before going to the telephone table. Grabbing some note paper and a pen before heading to the kitchen to grab herself a juice while she thought of the right words.

Finally deciding on what she wanted to say, she scribbled the note and moved back into the bedroom, leaving the note on her pillow before she looked at Tony, who was still sound asleep.

She so badly wanted to kiss him but she knew that it would only wake him up and make this so much harder and she didn't want anything to stop her from leaving. As much as she didn't want to go she knew she had to.

'Bye Tony,' she whispered. 'Stay safe,'

He muttered her name but didn't wake, a smile was on his lips and he was obviously having a sweet dream

She stayed for just one minute before she left without a further word, disappearing into the dark sky which was only just starting to turn orange and red.

* * *

It was five hours later when Tony finally stirred and opening his eyes he saw the empty spot beside his bed and he closed his eyes again. He'd known that she would be gone when he woke up. He'd just known it 

He found the sheets beside him still warm. He smiled slightly, migrating over to the other side of the bed.

It was then that he found the note and blinking the sleep from his eyes he picked it up and read what she'd written there.

"Tony

I'll see you around

Aurora"

'Well at least it didn't say goodbye did it,' he smiled and tucked it under his pillow. He knew it was mid morning but he also knew that Gibbs had told him to get plenty of sleep and he certainly hadn't done that last night.

He curled up against the pillow, closing his eyes. The bed still smelled like her and he hoped the smell would linger for awhile.

He thought of the note as he drifted back into sleep.

At least the note hadn't said goodbye

* * *


End file.
